El Laberinto del Minotauro
by G.Applause
Summary: Son las dos caras de una misma moneda, Teseo y el Minotauro. Una, la bestia hambrienta que nunca está satisfecha. La otra, el valiente joven que salva a un pueblo entero de su propia destrucción. Al final, solo uno sobrevive, pero antes debe asesinar al otro. ¡Bienvenidos a los Primeros Juegos del Hambre! SYOT-cerrado-
1. Vienen por mí

**El laberinto del Minotauro**

**Capítulo 1: Vienen por mí**

**Rhia Hox, 15 años –Hija del Presidente de Panem**

**Día 1 de la Rebelión, Mansión Presidencial, 3:00 am. **

Los gritos de mi madre logran despertarme, pero son los insultos que profesa mi padre los que me indican que algo está mal. Los gritos de papá no son extraños para mí, pero estos son diferentes: no es solo enojo lo que brota de su garganta, es también miedo.

Y si papá tiene miedo, yo debo tenerlo también.

El reloj de pared marca exactamente las tres de la mañana y nos han encontrado. El asistente de papá advirtió que podría pasar, pero él no lo escuchó. Mamá le suplicó que nos fuéramos a un sitio seguro, pero él insistió en que era su deber permanecer en el Capitolio en tiempos de crisis como estos.

"Soy el Presidente de Panem, y si se niegan a amarme, al menos van a temerme" dijo dando por terminada la conversación aquella noche cuando pensaban que dormía plácidamente en mi habitación, en lugar de seguir la conversación como si estuviese en la recámara con ellos.

Solía decir que el amor no garantiza respeto, pero que el miedo sí lo hace. Ese había sido su mantra durante los últimos cinco años en los que había sido Presidente de Panem y parecía dar resultado. Cada acto de las personas que nos rodeaban estaba diseñado para agradarnos, y de no ser así, bastaba un gesto para que la actitud fuese cambiada o, en su defecto, se cambiaba a las personas.

Papá disfrutaba el atemorizar a los distritos, en especial a los de la periferia. Llamaba su "entretenimiento matutino" el recortarles sus ingresos, hacer escasear los artículos que a nosotros en casa nos llovían al por montón e incluso, autorizando homicidios y ataques injustificados, principalmente bombas y tiroteos.

Decía que el miedo era necesario, que garantizaba la estabilidad del sistema y que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Sin embargo, el asistente de papá, Kristlan –más acostumbrado que mamá a llevarle la contraria- dijo que al parecer no estaban lo suficientemente asustados.

Parecía que iban a luchar.

Si me quedo aquí, bajo mis sábanas fingiendo dormir ¿me encontrarán? ¿Lucharía? ¿Me llevarán cautiva para extorsionar a mi padre o acabarán conmigo en el acto? Si puedo elegir yo misma, prefiero morir ahora y no después.

Espero que sea rápido, el sufrir me aterra, así que cuento los segundos que pasan desde que he despertado, esperando a que me encuentren. Esperando morir como una cobarde, y no como la hija del Presidente de Panem que se supone que soy.

Escucho murmullos y mi cuerpo entero se contrae. El miedo experimentado mientras papá o mamá me reprendían por ser mala niña no se compara con esto en absoluto. Estoy paralizada y me pregunto si podré moverme a voluntad.

Lo intento y efectivamente no puedo. Las lágrimas han empapado mis sábanas color rosa tiñéndolas de un tono más oscuro y la puerta cerrada de mi habitación no me permite ver qué pasa afuera, pero el escenario que se plantea en mi mente es de lo más aterrador. Los imagino entrar a mis aposentos por la fuerza, los veo disparándome con sus armas, me veo sangrar hasta quedar completamente seca por dentro.

Estoy atrapada. Vendrán por mí, estoy segura de eso.

Han pasado 197 segundos desde que desperté. No escucho más gritos y comienzo a temer por mis padres ahora. Me siento mal por pensar en ellos hasta el último momento, pero mamá ha dicho que a veces está bien ser egoísta y pensar primero en nuestro bienestar, antes que en el de los demás, aún y cuando sean personas a las que creemos amar.

Voy a morir pronto, ellos me encontrarán y me harán pagar por los crímenes que mi padre ha cometido creyendo que eran correctos…Supongo que este es un buen momento para comenzar a ser egoísta. Justamente el final de todo.

Pero claro, es también egoísta pensar que "mi final" es "el final de todo". Es egoísta, narcisista y estúpido. El mundo seguirá girando después de que me encuentren y acaben conmigo. Mi mundo no, ese se extinguirá como una vela al viento, pero el mundo de los habitantes de Panem continuará igual o mejor cuando me haya ido.

No puedo dejar de llorar y me reprendo por hacer tanto ruido, a este paso me encontrarán más rápido y pasaré mis últimos minutos de vida como una niña demasiado asustada como para abandonar la cama.

No han subido. Si han entrado por la puerta del frente deberían haber visto primero las escaleras de caracol que llevan a los aposentos principales. Atravesarían el corredor hasta dar con la habitación de mis padres, y al otro lado del pasillo, me encontrarían durmiendo, pero no lo han hecho.

Mi padre decía que ningún distrito era tan maravilloso como el Capitolio, pero que el Distrito 13 era el más peligroso de todos. Un ataque que involucrase armas nucleares sería devastador, no solo para la capital sino para todo el país como constaba en la historia del antecesor de Panem, Estados Unidos, así que era necesario convencerlos o exterminarlos.

Papá hablaba de los habitantes de los distritos como si de plagas se tratase y eso solía hacer enfadar a mamá.

Pero ya no importa, plagas o no, nos han vencido.

Soy consciente de mi paranoia unos minutos después. No hay nadie extraño aquí, no puede haberlo. Los treinta y seis Agentes de Paz que custodian nuestra casa día y noche no lo permitirían. Son hombres altos, grandes y fuertes que arriesgarían su vida por la nuestra sin dudarlo. También son atemorizantes, pero estamos a salvo, ellos van a cuidar de mí.

Mi madre deja de gritar y es en medio del silencio que me doy cuenta de que el sonido gutural que nacía en su garganta y salía por sus labios hasta hace unos instantes, era mi nombre.

"Rhia, Rhia", se lo ha llevado el viento. Mamá ha dejado de gritar, y eso solo puede significar que estamos a salvo; los treinta y seis hombres han hecho su trabajo y en unos segundos vendrán a rescatarme.

Pienso entonces en las clases de Historia que he recibido en la escuela, e intento repetir en mi interior la lista de distritos y sus ocupaciones, solo para entretenerme y dejar de pensar en ataques terroristas y muertes ridículas.

Distrito 1, artículos de lujo. Distrito 2, armas….armas y Agentes de Paz.

La realidad me golpea de lleno en la cara y al instante el rompecabezas de los acontecimientos previos comienza a armarse en mi cabeza, incapacitándome para continuar con el Distrito 3.

No estamos a salvo.

Se han infiltrado.

Ellos están dentro de la casa.

La puerta de mi habitación se abre de golpe, y olvido por un momento a los demás distritos mientras el hombre vestido de blanco y con un arma en su mano se acerca a mí, intentando agarrar alguna extremidad de mi cuerpo en medio de la oscuridad que reina en mi habitación, decorada con flores y mariposas multicolores.

Me han encontrado, están aquí y vienen a matarnos.

Están enojados, el asistente de papá ha dicho que estaban enojados y que se alzarían en guerra si no hacían algo.

Están enojados y vienen a destruirlo todo, empezando por mí.

**Issaian Hox, Presidente de Panem – Capitolio**

**Día 1 de la Rebelión, Mansión Presidencial, 3:18 am. **

Intento convencer a la criatura aferrada a mi cintura de que estamos a salvo. La sujeto por los hombros separándola de mi cuerpo para estabilizar su figura temblorosa, pero mis manos tiemblan más que las suyas por la ira contenida y comienzo a hacerle daño.

No ha dejado de llorar desde que Gyan, el Agente de Paz encargado de sacarla de su habitación a salvo, la ha cargado en sus brazos y la ha depositado en el regazo de su madre. Me gustaría que fuesen ambas más fuertes, que dejaran de llorar y me dejaran pensar en lo que es verdaderamente importante como la rebelión, pero mi cuerpo me traiciona también y se mueve de forma involuntaria de un lado hacia el otro.

De tres docenas de Agentes de Paz que resguardaban mi casa y a mi familia, doce han sido infiltrados con órdenes de matar a los otros veinticuatro y de asesinar a mi familia y a Kristlan, mi mano derecha, que se hospeda con nosotros para efectos técnicos como estas reuniones inesperadas en medio de la madrugada.

Gyan se ha autoproclamado líder del pequeño grupo leal a mí y ha pedido refuerzos al sospechar de los demás. Han muerto hombres leales a mí esta noche, pero soy incapaz de sentir gratitud o dolor por estas bajas honrosas. Mi cerebro solo es capaz de enviarle impulsos a mis ojos para que recorran los rostros de los traidores que yacen frente a mí, algunos muertos, otros esperando un castigo que sin duda les llegará en algún momento.

Rhia sigue temblando, pero ha dejado de llorar desde que su madre terminó de explicarle lo que ha pasado esta noche. Ahora mira expectante a los hombres malheridos a los que Gyan y los demás han esposado al final de columnas de mármol que sostienen la estructura de nuestra casa. Hay una mezcla de odio y de repulsión en su mirada que me permiten identificar mis genes en su pequeño cuerpo, pero hay miedo, mucho miedo, como el que nubla los ojos de su madre.

-¿Quién los ha enviado?- resuena la voz de Gyan y me recuerdo mantener a este hombre cerca en el segundo en el que noto a los demás retorcerse ante el tono autoritario y amenazante de su voz.

-Hablen ahora antes de que pierdan la lengua- les dice a los que en algún momento fueron sus compañeros de distrito y de guardia, pero que ahora representan una amenaza que hay que eliminar.

Una risa sorda inunda el salón, y a mis espaldas Rhia y su madre se retuercen ante el sonido. Las odio a ambas momentáneamente por verse débiles, especialmente a la pequeña por cuyo cuerpo corre mi sangre. Me niego a pensar que la sangre débil de su progenitora haya sido suficiente como para contrarrestar la mía propia.

Ahí, en algún lado, bajo ese exterior frágil está la merecedora de mi nombre, de eso estoy seguro.

-Vas a caer- amenaza el hombre de la risa seca, un segundo antes de que Gyan acate a disparar su arma, impactando su cabeza justo en medio de los ojos.

La sangre se apresura a salir por el agujero que han abierto en su frente como si se tratase de la salida del agua en una presa. El líquido rojo y viscoso se abre paso hacia mí, empapando mis zapatos y los pies desnudos de Rhia quien ha saltado de su asiento buscado protección a mi lado ante el impacto de bala.

-Siempre imaginé que la sangre de traidor sería negra- le comento a Gyan mientras, con un ademán, le pido un arma. Él me la ofrece, dudoso en un principio, pero los perros obedientes jamás cuestionan a su amo a menos que quieran ser sacrificados y sin duda, Gyan es el perro más obediente que he conocido hasta el día de hoy.

Rhia enmudece a mi lado y su madre se retuerce desde su asiento mientras apunto al segundo traidor con el arma. – ¿Quién los ha enviado? –repito mirándolo a los ojos en busca de algo, pero están vacíos, no puedo ver más que el miedo con el que contempla el arma que empuño en su contra.

-Los distritos –dice con voz entrecortada, tiene miedo, y por esa cobardía me permito odiarlo aún más que al traidor charlatán que continúa desangrándose en el suelo de mi casa. –Se han organizado- completa sin mirarme, sus ojos están clavados en mi hija a quien el escrutinio le ha detenido la respiración.

-¿Para qué?- pregunta el Agente de la Paz que acompaña a Gyan. A ese lo necesito lo más lejos posible de mis fuerzas armadas, nadie lo suficientemente estúpido como para preguntar las bases de una organización merece estar cerca mío. El nuevo líder de los Agentes de Paz, exasperado, le indica a los sobrantes de su pequeño grupo que se retiren.

Me permito sonreír cuando le obedecen sin chistar.

-Están enojados y van a luchar- dice sin mirar a nadie en específico, su respiración es irregular, está aterrado y el olor a miedo que despide cada poro de su cuerpo me alimenta como combustible. Me teme, jamás me desafiará de nuevo, aún y cuando los demás traidores lo maten por haber hablado de más. Claro está, si después de esta noche continúa con vida.

-Me alegra que te excluyas de ese grupo- digo bajando el arma hasta apuntar el suelo. –Porque tú no vas a luchar contra mí- el asiente con la cabeza y comienza a murmurar un juramento sobre lealtad eterna y honor.

Cree que su honor ahora me resulta valioso. Se equivoca.

-¿No va a asesinarlo, señor?- Pregunta Gyan con impaciencia y un poco de desilusión. Sus ojos oscuros se abren de par en par y su rostro empalidece cuando con un movimiento de cabeza, le aseguro que no voy a tocarlo.

Un grito de júbilo se escapa por la garganta del traidor, mientras que el tercer hombre esposado a la parte baja de la columna de mármol me mira con desconfianza, es el último que queda con vida. Los demás han muerto o están a punto de hacerlo.

-Yo no voy a ponerle una mano encima-digo mirando a Rhia quien se ha quedado muy quieta a escasos dos pasos de mi cuerpo. Busca protección en los brazos de su madre, quien ha vuelto a llorar y grita mi nombre en medio de una súplica.

–Hoy vas a ser fuerte- le digo a la pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos del color de las hojas secas que me mira como si fuese el enemigo.

-A partir de hoy ya no tendrás miedo - le digo tendiéndole el arma y apuntando al hombre que ha enmudecido, ni siquiera llora, no suplica por su vida, solo tiembla desde el mismo lugar y toda la casa parece temblar con él.

-Papi- dice mi hija quedamente. Hoy asesinaré también a esa niña indefensa y paralizada por el miedo y la convertiré en alguien digna de utilizar mi apellido, digna de abrazar mi legado. –No quiero –dice bajando el arma y dejando caer sus hombros.

Es pequeña, tal vez demasiado para su edad. Su cuerpo es menudo a pesar de que jamás en su corta vida ha perdido un tiempo de comida. Despide, igual que la familia de su madre, un aura de tranquilidad y bondad que me hace enfermar.

Aun así la amo, aunque sea débil.

La amo lo suficiente como para querer que nadie robe su tranquilidad como lo han hecho esta noche, y la única forma de garantizar esa tranquilidad es que pueda defenderse sola, ya que no siempre estarán mis hombres para cuidarla.

Yo tampoco estaré por siempre para protegerla.

Tomo con rabia el arma de entre sus delgados dedos y apunto al hombre. En menos de un segundo el casquillo se ensarta en su estómago y su cuerpo cae sin fuerzas hacia un lado, incapaz de sostenerse. Rhia ha vuelto a llorar y su madre contempla el escenario en silencio desde el sofá.

El pecho blanco de mi esposa comienza a enrojecer por la ira contenida y por primera vez en mi vida, siento que he visto una faceta suya que no me desagrada ni me hace enfermar. No dice nada, pero puedo garantizar que parte de ella ha muerto un poco esta noche, al igual que la pequeña que hasta ayer me miraba como si fuese un héroe, y que ahora me dice "monstruo" en mi cara.

Si su quijada no temblase mientras me grita, o si no se tendiese a llorar después, podría pensar que he logrado mi cometido, pero Rhia sigue viéndose como un pajarillo asustado que ha encontrado calor en el nido y que no piensa salir jamás.

-Señor –llama Gyan con su voz grave de antes y su rostro inexpresivo que ha recuperado el color habitual. Me saca al menos una cabeza de altura y sus brazos son fuertes y fornidos, tanto que creo que podría partir mi cuerpo en dos sí se lo propusiera. Pero Gyan me teme, me teme y por eso me respeta.

Se nota cómodo rodeado de cuerpos sin vida, personas agonizantes y charcos de sangre. Mi hija debería ser así de fuerte para que nadie jamás piense siquiera en hacerle daño.

–No lo ha matado-señala el soldado apuntando con su cabeza al segundo traidor que aún respira con dificultad.

-Lo sé-aseguro- Rhia ahora deberá vivir con el sufrimiento del hombre al que no quiso darle una muerte rápida-digo antes de llamar al soldado con una seña para que escolte al tercer rebelde hasta mi despacho para interrogarlo. El hombre me dedica una mirada envenenada mientras Gyan lo obliga a ponerse de pie.

El tercer rebelde espera hasta que su cabeza esté a la misma altura que la mía para profetizar -Vendrán por ti, y lo voy a disfrutar-

A mis espaldas, escucho como el segundo traidor se ahoga con su propia sangre al reír ante la amenaza, mientras mi esposa e hija continúan llamándome monstruo en medio de las lágrimas que tanto desprecio.

**Kristlan Jein, Asistente del Presidente de Panem –Capitolio**

**Día 1 de la Rebelión, Mansión Presidencial, 10:24 am. **

-Necesitamos hacer algo al respecto –grita el Presidente y en mi interior ruedo los ojos por el ataque tan infantil que protagoniza.

Issaian ha estado jugando a los Conquistadores desde que fue nombrado Presidente hace cinco años y esta es la primera labor real que debe desempeñar que no consiste en ofrecer una extravagante fiesta que todos sabemos, organiza su esposa.

-Eso es bastante obvio- digo en un murmullo a su lado y el hombre con el cabello encanecido que se refiere a sí mismo como "mi jefe" suspira sonoramente ante la observación.

Cualquier otra cabeza hubiese sido cortada al instante ante un comentario así, pero no la mía. Issaian y yo somos más que amigos, somos compañeros de batalla, y con el paso de los años ha aprendido a necesitarme casi tanto como necesita respirar segundo a segundo o alimentarse con una ostentosa cena.

No consigo entender hasta qué punto lo necesito yo a él, pero me aterra el pensarlo. Supongo que más allá de un plano efectivo, lo aprecio porque me es útil.

La presencia de Issaian es imponente como la del sol; temida y admirada por los humanos que entienden que lo necesitan, pero que reconocen que si se acercan demasiado, pueden morir quemados. Relacionarse con Issaian es, para fines prácticos, como recibir la cantidad necesaria de luz de sol diaria sin protector solar; no hace daño siempre y cuando tengas cuidado.

El hombre enorme como una casa que sigue al Presidente como si se tratase de su sombra no reacciona bien ante el intercambio. Aprieta sus puños y probablemente fantasea con matarme en ese mismo instante. Es solo un perro rabioso que sigue órdenes, si tiene cerebro, prefiere no usarlo para ser un siervo.

Patético, simplemente patético.

-¿Qué propones tú, asistente?- me pregunta Issaian. Insiste en llamarme por mi cargo cuando se siente amenazado, probablemente en ese momento espera que le conteste "Lo que a usted le parezca conveniente, Señor Presidente", pero lo conozco demasiado bien y él me conoce también y sabe que no lo haré.

Yo no soy uno de sus perros sin cerebro que le siguen solamente deseosos de lamer su mano, él lo sabe y le aterra. Por eso prefiere tenerme de su lado.

-Dales algo porque luchar-digo encogiéndome de hombros como si fuese algo obvio, a pesar de que he pasado la mañana en vela desarrollando la idea que ahora nubla mi juicio. –Algo que les de esperanza pero que los aterre al mismo tiempo- concluyo convencido.

Es una idea ganadora. Mi nombre sin duda estará en los libros de historia después de este día. Las madres nombrarán a sus hijos en mi honor y en años, nadie recordará el nombre de Issaian Hox, Presidente de Panem durante los primeros juegos anuales.

-¿Matarlos a todos?- pregunta el sabueso irguiéndose y exponiendo su prominente pecho al aire. Sin duda la naturaleza es sabia: a los hombres con enormes cerebros no se nos da cuerpos poderosos ni viceversa, tal combinación sería mortífera, pero si debo elegir, prefiero mi mente vertiginosa antes que los músculos que el uniformado exhibe.

-¿Qué hay de esperanzador en eso?- pregunto mientras los presentes me miran horrorizados. Caras regordetas y llenas de arrugas me miran expectantes, preguntándose cuando terminará esta reunión para poder ir a merendar.

Issaian parece seguir mi línea de pensamiento, ya que asiente levemente al añadir –No podemos matarlos a todos. Soy un Presidente y necesito gobernar. ¿A quién voy a gobernar si los asesinamos a todos? –el sonido de los murmullos incrementa mientras todos toman su turno para alabar al jerarca. Los ignoro y continúo.

-Si comienzas a matarlos, se rebelarán –la sala entera se calla ante mi comentario. Podrías escuchar el aleteo de una mariposa en la parte de afuera del salón, mientras los capitolinos están resguardados en sus casas, muertos de pánico por los recientes ataques.

Anoche durante el altercado en la Mansión Presidencial, ataques simultáneos en los diferentes residenciales de la capital exterminaron al 5% de la población capitolina. A nadie parece importarle, aunque todos ellos consideran a nuestros vecinos una "raza privilegiada" por encima de los habitantes de los distritos.

Ninguna muerte ha sido mencionada hoy, aunque todos sabemos que las hubo.

-Entonces no los mates-digo mirando directamente a mi amigo y compañero. Como siempre, todos los caminos me llevan a él y los suyos parecen apuntar hacia mi dirección. Somos las dos caras de una misma moneda y aunque lo rechazo, sé que estoy conectado a él de formas que no alcanzo a comprender.

Issaian y yo nos conocimos durante nuestra infancia. Parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde entonces, más teniendo en cuenta que juntos vimos la muerte de un gobierno y el nacimiento de otro. Padecimos juntos durante nuestra niñez de las enfermedades propagadas por el aire usadas como armas biológicas, peleamos las mismas batallas durante nuestra juventud, compartimos enemigos en ese entonces y ahora, más cercanos al ocaso que al amanecer, gobernamos juntos todo Panem.

-No tienes que ensuciarte las manos para transmitir el mensaje-añade Issaian y sé que lo ha entendido todo. Su mente converge con la mía mientras intercambiamos una mirada que el resto de los presentes ignora. Solo el perro faldero lo nota y está visiblemente molesto por perderse la conversación.

-Uno a uno, los habitantes de Panem reconocerán la supremacía del Capitolio-dice Albian Mahr, su cara enrojecida evidencia la vida de excesos a la cual los capitolinos nos hemos acostumbrado. No terminan de entender la magnitud de lo que aquí se discute, pero el sentirse fuera de la conversación no es una opción para estas personas.

-¿Recuerdas la historia de Teseo y el Minotauro?-le pregunto al hombre a mi lado. Claro que la recuerda. Vivimos juntos tiempos diferentes a estos, en los cuales a los niños se les enseñaba sobre historias magníficas que narraban las hazañas de dioses, bestias, ninfas, semidioses y héroes. En su lugar ahora los infantes aprenden sobre los doce distritos de Panem y sus respectivas industrias.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Kristlan?-pregunta Albian, noto como los ojos de Issaian, perpetuamente rojos por la ira, resplandecen ante la idea que no he llegado a exteriorizar. Mi compañero me conoce y conoce la historia que de jóvenes nos hacía enmudecer.

-El rey Minos de Creta tenía varios hijos, príncipes y princesas que le daban honor y gloria al nombre de su padre, pero entre todos, su preferido era Androgeo, joven fuerte y valiente vencedor de su Gimnasio de Entrenamiento –la voz del Presidente resuena en el salón contando la magnífica historia. Los presentes lo escuchan embelesados e incluso yo me permito soñar con el relato-. Año a año se realizaban los Juegos en honor a Palas Atenea-digo interrumpiendo a mi compañero quien sonríe de medio lado. Las piezas van calzando en mi mente como si de un rompecabezas se tratase y me juzgo por no haber pensado en esto antes

–Androgeo, deseoso de medirse con los más grandes de toda Creta, deja la casa de su padre y logra vencer todas las pruebas presentadas, derrotando a todos los competidores atenienses. Su camino presagiaba ser glorioso, sin embargo los atenienses, humillados por la derrota en sus propias tierras, hicieron recaer su furia sobre él y le dieron muerte.

La impaciencia comienza a reinar en la sala. Las muestras de pánico y admiración no se hacen esperar. Algún día, en un futuro no muy lejano se recordará este como el momento en el que Kristlan Jein salvó al Capitolio y a todo Panem, de eso estoy seguro.

-Esa misma noche Minos, furioso y dolido por la muerte de su hijo predilecto, marchó hacia Atenas con su ejército y sometió al pueblo ateniense, imponiéndoles un terrible castigo.

Eso es. Los distritos se han enfrentado al Capitolio y ahora deben pagar. La moneda de cambio será la sangre, y la muerte el único castigo digno por su rebelión.

-Minos dicta entonces, que durante nueve años, y de manera anual, los atenienses deberán enviar a siete jóvenes y doncellas quienes serán tributo para el Minotauro, la bestia más temible de toda Creta: mitad hombre, mitad toro, sediento de sangre encerrado en un laberinto alimentándose de carne humana – y las muecas de asco no se hacen esperar en la sala.

–De no cumplir con el mandato, el Minotauro sería liberado del laberinto y arrasaría con toda Atenas hasta que no quedase nada-agrega con una sonrisa en sus labios imposible de borrar. -Esclavos, guerreros, jóvenes atenienses. Todos aperitivos para la bestia hambrienta-completa el Presidente y los demás asienten. Incluso el perro faldero sonríe ante la expectativa. -Año a año los mensajeros de Creta arriban Atenas en busca de los jóvenes tributos durante dos años sin inconvenientes. Todos y cada uno de ellos es arrebatado de los brazos de sus madres y enviado a morir en el laberinto, alimentando a la bestia que jamás estará satisfecha. Pero al tercer año, el príncipe ateniense, Teseo, se ofrece como voluntario para ir al laberinto y enfrentarse al Minotauro. Minos enfurecido, le dice que está eximido de ser elegido por ser de la realeza, pero como se presenta voluntariamente a enfrentarse a la bestia, aunque gane jamás podrá salir del laberinto y que ese será el castigo por su desobediencia

Los ojos inyectados de sangre de Issaian brillan. Imagina el caos, la revoluta, el dolor de los distritos al separarse de sus hijos predilectos. Ese dolor le alimenta el alma y le da consuelo, puedo verlo. Quiere venganza, así como Minos desea venganza por lo que le hicieron a su hijo. Él planea acabar con la felicidad de los distritos, una muerte inocente a la vez, y yo le estoy ayudando a hacerlo.

-La bella Ariadna, hermana de Androgeo escucha la conversación que mantiene Teseo con su padre, y le da al príncipe un puñal mágico para que atraviese el corazón del monstruo y un ovillo de hilo para que encuentre la salida y salga con vida del laberinto, terminando la injusta tradición. –La voz de mi compañero de batallas se apaga y sé en ese momento que piensa reservarse para sí mismo el final. La historia de cómo Teseo sale victorioso del laberinto y como los atenienses no deben de separarse de sus hijos e hijas nunca más.

Nadie dice nada, a nadie parece importarle si Teseo vive o muere. Están concentrados en la bestia come carne que, para efectos prácticos, somos todos nosotros.

-¿De dónde planean sacar un Minotauro? –pregunta Albian que se arrepiente de inmediato, tras la mirada envenenada que le dedican Issaian y el perro faldero que imita sus movimientos. –Es una metáfora-digo secamente –Una que tomaremos al pie de la letra.

-Trece distritos-recuerda el Presidente sacando cuentas mentalmente -Un hombre y una mujer de cada uno, elegidos al azar de entre la población. Enfrentándose a muerte hasta que solo uno salga-Sus ojos brillan como jamás los he visto brillar, ni siquiera cuando nació Rhia.

-No tenemos por qué dejarle algo tan importante como esto al destino- dice el perro faldero desde su extremo del salón y la multitud asiente entusiasmada –Al menos no en todos los casos-añade con una sonrisa que hace que sus ojos se inyecten de sangre ajena.

-No hombres ni mujeres –añado también, impaciente ante el protagonismo que he perdido mientras avanza la conversación –Si quieres matar a un hombre, atraviesa su cabeza con una bala. Si quieres que él mismo desee la muerte, quítale a lo que más quiere en este mundo. -Issaian calla. Sé que está pensando en Rhia ahora y me pregunto si he ido demasiado lejos.

La sala entera calla esperando su respuesta. Esperan todos y cada uno de ellos que ordene mi muerte ahora. Están deseosos de ver mi cabeza rodar por el piso y alzarla como si de una bandera de conquista se tratase.

Issaian ríe complacido. –Una chica y un chico de cada distrito serán –el nudo en mi pecho se deshace. Viviré para contar un día más, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de los chicos cuyo destino hoy estamos decidiendo como propio.

-De doce y hasta dieciocho años –indica escribiendo algo en la vieja libreta que lleva en el bolsillo y que hasta este momento, había permanecido en su lugar. – ¿Hasta los dieciocho años, señor?-pregunta el perro faldero, probablemente usando como propia la voz del colectivo.

-Hay que darles algo que añorar, ¿no?-Es perturbador cuan semejantes en realidad somos. Es como si compartiésemos una mente y un corazón, aún separados en dos cuerpos distintos. Se me ocurre otra historia griega para esto que siento, pero decido guardármela para mí mismo.

-Si no logramos quitarles su vida, al menos les robaremos su infancia-añado con una sonrisa, pues caigo en cuenta de que he callado por mucho tiempo y después de todo, esta es mi idea. No dejaré que Issaian se quede con el crédito esta vez.

–No importa cuán fuerte peleen, al final, solo uno saldrá con vida-dice Issaian asintiendo con la cabeza, ha comenzado a garabatear en su libreta todo lo que le viene a la mente. – ¿Uno, señor?-pregunta el perro. – ¿Por qué no matarlos a todos?

-Les da esperanza pensar que pueden ser Teseo y salir victoriosos del laberinto –añade sin titubear. Está riendo, hace mucho no ríe así y todo es gracias a mi idea. –Al final, solo un vencedor –completo y el garabatea en su libreta con una expresión triunfante en su rostro.

-Enfrentándose a muerte en mi propio laberinto-dice con una mueca diabólica en su rostro avejentado diez años en las últimas horas y los presentes asienten solemnemente. –Mi arena. Mis reglas.

Así se siente hacer historia. Así se siente tener en tus manos el destino de la gente a la que más odias.

-El Minotauro jamás está satisfecho. Siempre tiene hambre- dice en un susurro que deja morir en el aire.

- Los Juegos del Hambre-concluye orgulloso de sí mismo y debo de reconocerle esto. Es perfecto. Lo que hemos creado hoy es perfecto.

Señores-digo alzando la voz mientras todos los hombres de la sala aplauden y se vitorean entre ellos - Bienvenidos a los Primeros Juegos del Hambre-

**¡Hola humano! Gracias por leer. Antes de empezar con las preguntas y demás formalidades características del primer capítulo, quiero darles las gracias a los 24 estupendos autores que me confiaron a uno de sus hijos e hijas y que hicieron esta historia posible. **

**Aprovechar también para darles la bienvenida a todos los nuevos que se suman hoy al mundo SYOT, espero que les guste tanto como a los que ya tenemos un poco más de experiencia en esto **

**Un especial agradecimiento a Elenear28, HikariCaelum, Alphabetta, Siri Tzi y Darkmatter Black quienes fueron las lectoras del borrador de este capítulo, sus comentarios realmente me impulsaron a continuar. Además, las primeras dos fueron quienes me ayudaron a contactar a la algunas de las personas que hoy participan de mi SYOT, en verdad gracias!**

**A los demás, decirles que estoy muy emocionada/nerviosa por este primer proyecto que les traigo (con suerte, apoyo y comprensión no será el último) y que espero que hayan disfrutado el leerlo como yo disfruté el escribirlo. **

**Adelantarles que el próximo capítulo seguirá ambientado en el Capitolio ya que falta contar una parte muy importante de la historia que cambiará muchas vidas y que es fundamental para la fundación de los Juegos y de Panem como lo conocemos (o leemos) en la actualidad. Según mis cálculos, comenzaremos las cosechas en el capítulo número tres así que falta un poco para conocer a los chicos.**

**Por último (felicidades si han llegado hasta aquí) Las preguntas:**

**1)¿Cuál fue tu punto de vista (POV) favorito de este capítulo y por qué?**

**2)Hasta el momento ¿Cuál es tu personaje favorito? ¿y el menos favorito? **

**3)¿Qué piensas de la historia en la que se basan –al menos en este caso- los Juegos del Hambre?**

**Lo olvidaba, muchos me han dicho que son fans de la mitología y que están emocionados por esta historia ya que combina esos dos mundos. Algunas de esas personas me preguntaron cuál era mi leyenda griega favorita y en su momento no supe responderles, ahora lo sé: me encanta "La leyenda del Rey Edipo", "Teseo y el Minotauro" y "Perséfone" creo que esos serían mis tres favoritos sin ningún orden en particular. Para esas personas, les recomiendo también "La casa de Asterión" de Jorge Luis Borges, que cuenta también la historia de Teseo y el Minotauro pero desde el punto de vista del Minotauro, es una de mis favoritas y creo que lo único rescatable que leí durante el colegio.**

**Pregunta adicional si deciden leer "La casa de Asterión", ¿Qué les pareció? A mí en lo personal me encanta, creo que es muy útil para ponerlo todo en perspectiva. Así que: ¿Teseo o el Minotauro?**

**El final de "La casa de Asterión" es la introducción del capítulo que sigue así que si lo leen verán un poco de que va tratando…**

**Prometo que las notas de autor serán más cortas en un futuro, esto era introductorio y para que me conocieran un poco más. Como ven, hablo demasiado. Nos leemos… Ah sí, comenten o sus niños mueren, broma, comenten o seré muy infeliz ;)**


	2. Una pieza en sus juegos

**Capítulo 2: Una pieza en sus juegos**

**Issaian Hox -Presidente de Panem**

**Día 124 de la Rebelión, Mansión Presidencial, 8:00 am.**

No estamos haciendo historia como Kristlan pudo llegar a pesar. No. La historia la escriben los ganadores y nosotros no estamos ganando.

No recuerdo otra vez antes de esta, en la que al abrir la puerta del refrigerador estuviese completamente vacío. Debe de haber pasado antes, durante la caída de Estados Unidos, pero mi cuerpo y mi mente lo han olvidado debido a los placeres que han experimentado en los últimos años.

Las mesas repletas de carnes, cereales y frutas han ido mermando durante los últimos meses hasta convertirse en un escueto trozo de pavo –rancio imagino- y una hogaza de pan de hace tres meses. Rhia llora día y noche debido al hambre y el frío, aún y cuando su madre restringe su porción de comida para que la niña se alimente.

No es suficiente y en consecuencia su llanto ha ido perdiendo intensidad conforme pasan los días y he visto como su cuerpo se debilita. Está casi dormida en el sofá de la sala cuando Gyan deja caer una manta sobre su frágil cuerpo para protegerla del frío que azota a la ciudad sin electricidad ni calefacción.

Todo eso: la energía, el transporte, la comida e incluso la protección, provenían de los Distritos. Ellos nos han declarado la guerra hace exactamente 124 días, y como resultado, nuestros insumos han comenzado a escasear desde entonces.

Son bastante inteligentes, debo aceptar. Lo suficiente como para debilitarnos antes de atacar el corazón del Capitolio directamente. Hasta el momento solo se han armado pequeños tiroteos en los alrededores. Ninguna muerte relevante por ahora.

Son también lo suficientemente estúpidos como para creer que no pagarán por esto. Se sienten ya victoriosos porque algunos han muerto de hambre y otros tantos congelados.

Me pregunto cuántos tiempos de comida ha debido ignorar Kristlan para que mi familia se alimente escasamente. Al inmenso hombre uniformado que permanece a mi lado día y noche apenas lo he visto ingerir bocado, y cuando lo hace es cuando Rhia enferma por comer carne en mal estado y deja su plato tan lleno como podemos permitirnos llenar ahora.

Es fuerte, es fuerte y no sucumbe ante la caída de los poderosos.

A todos los demás, la escasez les está jugando una mala pasada. Primero se acabó la electricidad, después el agua y por último dejó de llegar más comida. O primero fue la comida y después el agua. No lo recuerdo, supongo que la ausencia de combustible para el cuerpo también me ha afectado a mí. Mi estómago no reconoce que soy el hombre más poderoso del mundo y se atreve a sentir hambre y rugir en medio de una súplica.

La escasez está justificada y me doy cuenta de que la estructura de nuestro Gobierno es frágil así como las personas que lo ocupamos. Nos hemos atrevido a pisotear a aquellos que nos mantenían con vida y sin sus industrias, nuestra vida es la que se apaga.

Sin la carne del Distrito 10, ni los cereales del Distrito 9 ni los Agentes de Paz del 2, el Capitolio es indefenso ante cualquier ataque. Hemos dado por sentado los beneficios que tomamos injustamente de estas personas durante años y ahora, se están vengando.

Venganza. Venganza.

La palabra da vueltas en mi mente y en mi estómago y me permito alimentarme del odio como si fuese un manjar de comida. Los quiero muertos. Los quiero muertos a todos.

Los quiero muertos a todos desde que entraron a mi casa aquella noche hace 124 días. Esa noche fue el comienzo de todo, y al no poder asesinarnos entonces han decidido frenar sus industrias, o al menos, dejar de hacer llegar los materiales hasta el Capitolio.

Es una guerra de cobardes, nos debilitan para luego atacar; aún no dan el golpe, están esperando que muramos de hambre y frío primero.

Kristlan asume que el Distrito 13 está planeando un golpe a la distancia y al escuchar al hombre decir tal atrocidad en voz alta, Rhia despierta y se echa a llorar de nuevo. Pienso en los chicos a los que les pusimos una diana en la cabeza al planear los Juegos del Hambre que ahora son cosa olvidada, y no puedo evitar que mi corazón se encoja.

De no vivir en el Capitolio, mi hija podría ser elegida para enfrentarse a muerte con los chicos de los demás distritos, tan indefensos y asustados como está mi pequeña mientras su madre la acuna en sus brazos.

Pero mi hija vive en el Capitolio, y ningún niño o niña capitolina se medirá a muerte con la bestia sedienta de sangre de mi laberinto. Ellos están a salvo. Están a salvo si consigo librarnos de la extinción de la raza humana que planea el Distrito 13 en estos momentos.

Pero a los demás los quiero muertos. Más aún, quiero que deseen estar muertos. Hombres, mujeres, niños. Quiero ver sus caras desfiguradas por el miedo mientras reconocen que han cometido un error.

—Señor—habla Gyan desde el extremo opuesto de la sala y me siento de inmediato desprotegido sin su sombra sobre la mía — ¿Qué piensa hacer, señor? — pregunta el hombre sentándose en el brazo de sofá. Tampoco lo he visto dormir en semanas y me pregunto cómo alguien puede luchar contra su propio cuerpo de esa forma.

—Negociar —digo con una sonrisa que deja entrever mis dientes amarillentos por la putrefacción de la comida que hemos ingerido. Mis labios resecos buscan el contacto de mi lengua para humedecerse de alguna forma. —Contacta a los Rebeldes —le indico a Kristlan poniéndome de pie. Todos los huesos de mi cuerpo se resienten de inmediato pero me obligo a permanecer erguido.

—Señor—advierte Gyan sin separar sus ojos oscuros de los míos. —No puede negociar con ellos, estos hombres son peligrosos —indica con una mueca. Me pregunto si se derrumbará, muerto de hambre o si su cerebro se apagará debido a la falta de descanso, pero permanece quieto, mirándome fijamente sin que nada varíe en su cuerpo.

Mi asistente ha dejado ya la sala sin pedir explicaciones, no precisamente porque confíe en mí ciegamente sino porque de nuevo, estamos en la misma sintonía. Se ha vuelto costumbre el que Kristlan prediga mis pensamientos y yo los suyos.

Juntos somos indestructibles.

—Yo también lo soy—digo mordisqueando el interior de mi labio inferior hasta hacerme sangrar. Mi cuerpo, resentido por la falta de agua se alimenta como si fuese el más rico de los manjares, y yo pruebo mi propia sangre con gusto, previendo el final de todo esto.

Me alimentaré de mi propia sangre para vivir, hasta que tenga la sangre de mis enemigos en una copa de cristal.

**Kristlan Jein -Asistente del Presidente**

**Día 124 de la Rebelión, Cuartel Rebelde, 8:45 am.**

No tardan en encontrarme apenas pongo un pie fuera de la protección de la Mansión Presidencial. Me han estado buscando, de la misma forma en la que yo los busco a ellos: deseosos de imponernos, sin intención de dar un paso atrás para conseguir lo que queremos.

Desconozco sus nombres pero sus razones me son familiares. Todos y cada uno de los posibles motivos de la rebelión los he pensado durante los últimos 124 días y se han adentrado tanto en mi cabeza que es como si yo mismo los hubiese pensado en un inicio.

Están enojados. Están cansados de trabajar día a día para beneficiar a personas a las cuales su bienestar no podría importarles menos. Están aburridos. Quieren ver a Panem arder como ardió Estados Unidos producto de las guerras entre países y las enfermedades propagadas por los enemigos.

Es algo sintomático e irónico. El fin del país que enterramos hace treinta años se repite y ahora son nuestros hijos los que deben de pagar con nuestros pecados.

Sus hijos, supongo. Suyos y no míos. Los hijos capitolinos, los hijos de los Distritos, de Issaian: Rhia. ¿Issaian habrá pensado en ella mientras imaginábamos los Juegos del Hambre? ¿Habrá pensado en el dolor que le provocaría a su madre el perder a su hija si la situación fuese al revés? No lo creo. Issaian y yo siempre pensamos lo mismo y sé que yo no lo he pensado.

No, Rhia ni ningún otro chico de nuestras tierras deberá asesinar o ser asesinado jamás. Al menos no para el entretenimiento de alguien. Aunque ahora, de cara al exterminio, cientos de capitolinos han muerto y eso debe de ser divertido de ver para los rebeldes.

Los he visto mientras los soldados de los distritos –del dos y el trece probablemente- me esposan y me llevan consigo. Niños y niñas, tan grandes como la hija de mi mejor amigo, apuntando sus armas en contra del enemigo. Sus manos no tiemblan tanto como las de Rhia, pero la Tierra debe de haber girado la misma cantidad de veces alrededor del sol desde que todos ellos nacieron.

Es denigrante el que te esposen las manos y las inmovilicen detrás de tu espalda. El ser escoltado por veinte hombres que alguna vez juraron proteger tu vida es aún peor. No reconozco sus caras pero por sus movimientos sincronizados y la forma en la que desenfundan sus armas para exterminar a los capitolinos que atacan, deben de ser Agentes de Paz.

Jamás he empuñado un arma, y he comenzado a pensar en si podría hacerlo en caso de necesitarlo. El Perro debe de haber asesinado al menos a cincuenta rebeldes en medio de sus rondas nocturnas, y me convenzo de que si este hombre sin cerebro es capaz de hacerlo, yo también puedo.

Después de todo, ¿no era eso lo que pretendía con la idea de los Juegos? El que no sea tu dedo el que jale del gatillo no significa que tus manos estén limpias, pero yo no tengo problemas en ensuciarme las manos. Me gusta estar sucio. Le demuestra a las personas que lo más sabio es no meterse conmigo.

Pero ahora, frente al líder de la Rebelión que me mira desde su escritorio improvisado, no me siento como una persona particularmente poderosa. Me siento tan pequeño como los habitantes de los Distritos, y eso no puede estar bien. Yo soy mejor que todos y cada uno de ellos

Esperaba un tiroteo de balas desde el momento en el que cruzase la puerta de su refugio, supongo. Así que cuando me reciben en un edificio abandonado equipado como una casa, resulta una decepción. Todo es perturbadoramente familiar aquí, desde el televisor encendido trasmitiendo noticias sobre ataques y bombardeos hasta las mantas en el suelo haciendo el papel de camas.

No es muy diferente a la situación que yo mismo he vivido los últimos meses en la Mansión Presidencial aunque claro, a ellos parece que no les hace falta ni la comida ni la energía.

Tobiem Pierr se presenta con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro, como si nos reuniésemos para tomar el té en su despacho y no para decidir cuál de nosotros será la bota y quien la cucaracha que hay que aplastar. Me ofrece un vaso con agua y comida que no puedo rechazar.

Debe de haber escuchado el ruido que proviene de mi estómago desde incluso antes de que entrase a sus aposentos. Agradezco el gesto de hospitalidad dadas las circunstancias, pero mi interior se retuerce al escuchar que sus compañeros le llaman "Señor Presidente".

Planean asesinar a Issaian y quedarse con su puesto, de eso estoy seguro, y no puedo decir que la idea me desagrade del todo.

— ¿Presidente? —cuestiono mirando a mi anfitrión que se ha acercado tanto que puedo olerlo: está limpio y aseado. A estas personas no les hace falta nada y nosotros lo hemos perdido todo, incluso la voluntad de vivir.

—No se deje intimidar usted, Señor Jein—dice encogiéndose de hombros. Cada expresión de su rostro, cada postura y ademán es ensayado para inspirar confianza y se la ha ganado a pulso. Estas personas confían en él, tanto como Issaian confía en mí y yo confío en él.

No recuerdo la última vez que alguien me ha llamado por mi apellido. Antes de que Issaian me nombrase "Asistente" solo me llamaban Kristlan. Jamás Jein, jamás con respeto.

—Los títulos son solo eso. Títulos—dice caminando hasta el escritorio de madera que se impone en el centro de la habitación. Toma la placa que reza su nombre y el título con el que se ha autonombrado y me lo muestra. —Es solo plástico. ¿Qué se supone que haga con esto? ¿Lanzárselo a la cara? —pregunta riendo al tiempo en que con un movimiento exagerado que no cambia la expresión de su rostro, arroja el objeto hacia mi cara.

Ha mentido. No es plástico, es metal y al entrar en contacto con la piel de mi rostro me hace un rasguño del cual brota sangre caliente. Él se rie y recuerdo al rebelde riendo ante la amenaza que le hicieron al Presidente hace 124 días. Se siente extraño estar de este lado de la tortura, pero no doy ni un paso atrás cuando se acerca otra vez.

Está cada vez está más cerca de mí.

—Son más que eso —aseguro al notar que de nuevo, he estado demasiado tiempo dentro de mi propia cabeza –Son señal de respeto—repito el mensaje del Presidente y el ríe en mi cara.

—Yo no te respeto—asegura. —Yo te necesito y hay una diferencia.

Me necesita. Me necesita.

Nadie jamás me ha dicho que me necesita. Sé que Issaian lo piensa, pero no lo dice. Es reconfortante aun proviniendo del enemigo, me hace sentir importante. —La pregunta es si puedes serme útil— agrega ladeando su cabeza al frente mío. Su mirada busca la mía y calculo que debe de ser más joven que yo. Treinta años tal vez, quien sabe, la guerra ha dejado estragos en todos y ahora somos almas viejas lanzadas una vez más a la juventud.

Tobiem probablemente no ha conocido otro país más que Panem y ahora está decidido a reducirlo a cenizas para impulsar su nuevo imperio.

—Puedo serlo —aseguro. La sangre que brota de mi sien me dificulta la visión del ojo derecho y comienzo a sentir punzadas en la cabeza que se detienen cuando el chico que pretende ser líder da la orden de que suelten mis manos y limpien mis heridas.

Una chica enjuta obedece temblando, primero con una toalla caliente limpia la sangre de mi rostro y después libera mis extremidades de silla a la que me han amarrado. Me tiene miedo, pero más que a mí, teme al hombre a quien llama "señor".

— ¿De qué distrito eres? —pregunto al ser libre y él se sienta en su imponente escritorio. Siempre pensé que era algo único de Issaian el gusto por sentarse detrás de un escritorio que le cuadruplica el tamaño, pero parece ser algo colectivo entre los hombres que prefieren un tipo de poder más evidente.

—Ya no existen los distritos—dice sonriendo y por un segundo, veo al chico que pudo haber sido de no haberlos presionado a todos. Lo veo entregando su corazón como yo lo hice años atrás, lo veo formando una familia como la que yo jamás llegue a construir y me detengo a pensar en el daño que les hemos hecho a estas personas.

— ¿De qué distrito eras? —corrijo y él parece pensárselo por un momento.

—Nací en el 13—dice sin que la calidez fingida de sus palabras llegue a sus ojos. —Hogar de la industria más imponente de todo Panem.

– ¿Armas nucleares? —pregunto en medio de una competencia conmigo mismo. Quiero saber si lo que le he advertido a Issaian era correcto, si nos he salvado a todos al alertarlo.

—Justo debajo de todos ustedes —con sus manos forma un pequeño círculo que se expande desde su interior, y con su boca simula el sonido de una explosión. He tenido razón, planean volarnos a todos en pedazos.

—Tu no quieres hacer eso—caigo en cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Ya no se trata solo de tener razón o no, sino de la vida de miles. La mía propia incluida. —Es suicida —le aseguro y juro que si lo escucho reír una vez más, le romperé el cuello con mis propias manos.

No sé, supongo que sí podría acabar con una vida si me lo propongo.

— ¿Sé te ocurre algo mejor? —pregunta haciendo que su pecho se infle.

– ¿Disculpe? ¿Ha pasado de no respetarme a querer mi opinión? —él sonríe solo durante un instante ante mi pregunta, de pronto consciente de la amenaza que he profesado en mi interior de romper su cráneo si vuelve a reír en mi presencia.

—Es usted el poder detrás del trono de Issaian Hox ¿no? Claro que quiero su opinión —asegura asintiendo al tiempo que le grita a la mujercilla detrás suyo para que traiga dos copas de vino. Ella obedece como el Perro obedece a Issaian y hago una nota metal para conseguirme a mi propio lacayo en el futuro.

—Juntos veremos a Panem temblar —dice con una ceja arqueada, chocando su copa con la mía mientras su risa bobalicona inunda la sala de nuevo.

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevamos reunidos, no me molesta que ría.

**Tobiem Pierr -Líder Rebelde de Panem**

**Día 124 de la Rebelión, Cuartel Rebelde, 1:30 pm.**

La vida de los habitantes de los otros doce distritos no podría importarme menos.

Creo que no suena bien para los libros de historia decir: "Un día desperté siendo el hierro que sucumbe ante el fuego para cambiar de forma y me odié más que nunca. Desee entonces ser el fuego que destruye todo a su paso y por eso, inicié la Revolución que cambiará sus vidas", así que decir que me preocupo por el bienestar de mis iguales es mi escudo para fines prácticos.

Es un medio para un fin más grande el decir que me considero igual a estas personas que me siguen a donde vaya como si fuesen una parte más de mi propio cuerpo. No soy diferente a Issaian Hox en ese sentido, pero yo seré más inteligente que él, o al menos, más astuto y me ganaré la lealtad de estas personas a base de promesas y buenos tratos.

Al menos al principio.

Mamá solía decir que son peores los lobos con piel de oveja que los lobos que lucen como sí mismos. Son más mortíferos si esconden su naturaleza, así que yo elegí el usar un disfraz para ocultar mis verdaderos colores. El peligro latente, el amigo que te da una soga para que trepes en lugar de tenderte la escalera: eso anhelo ser para estos pobres ilusos que ven en mí a su Salvador y Redentor.

Apenas y recuerdo a mamá y a mi país natal ahora. De mamá he olvidado menos, llevo conmigo el olor de su cabello cuando se acercaba a abrazarme por las noches y el sonido de su voz mientras me cantaba una canción de cuna, pero de Norteamérica no recuerdo más que el nombre.

Tenía tres años cuando inició la fatal guerra que fundó el lugar el cual he aprendido a odiar y que hoy pretendo conquistar. No recuerdo el día exacto en el que alguien marcó en el mapa los límites de los distritos ni cuando colocaron las cercas electrificadas que nos separan a unos de otros, pero mamá me lo contó todo.

Esa es otra cosa que recuerdo de ella y tal vez, la que más se ha grabado en mi memoria con el paso de los años: la historia de la fundación de nuestro país.

Desconocemos si existen más tierras como la nuestra más allá del océano que atraviesa el Distrito 4 o si los demás murieron producto de las guerras y estamos completamente solos en el mundo.

No importa demasiado, pronto todo el mundo, tan grande como sea, será mío.

Recuerdo también que mamá amaba al Distrito 13. A su gente, sus casas, sus edificios y su empleo en la planta de energía. Mamá los amaba como amaba a su país natal y por eso, me niego a odiarlos.

A decir verdad, creo que el sentimiento que me embarga al pensar en mi Distrito, es lo más semejante al amor que alguna vez he llegado a experimentar. El hecho de que nuestra industria sea una de las más magníficas y mortíferas de todo Panem, solo hace que el sentimiento sea mayor al pensar en la casa que he dejado para liderar la Rebelión.

Mi hogar ya no es el mismo desde el accidente en la planta en el que mamá voló en cientos de pedazos, haciéndola irreconocible aún para mí que la conocía mejor que nadie. Dejó de ser mi hogar al saberme solo en el mundo, pero sigue siendo casa, sigue siendo el hogar de mamá.

Hace un par de minutos he dejado de prestarle atención a Kristlan quien lleva horas hablando del Presidente de la misma forma en la que yo hablaría de él. El rencor nubla su juicio y cada vez me inquieta más la posibilidad de haberme equivocado con él, temo que sea una treta y aún sea leal a ese hombre que lo ha humillado durante años.

Si es leal a él nunca será leal a mí. Y si finge estar del lado de ambos, no le guarda lealtad a ninguno en realidad y merece morir, más que si hubiese elegido el bando contrario al mío desde un inicio.

— ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? —le pregunto al hombre cuyas fuerzas se han renovado después de una ducha caliente y de ingerir alimentos. Él frunce el entrecejo momentáneamente mientras escribe algo en las hojas rayadas que ha pedido para hacer una lista

—No lo sabes- responde sin separar sus ojos del papel —Y eso es lo mejor de todo esto.

Imagino que estamos en la misma posición. Él también debe de creer en mí, y en que cumpliré mi palabra de nombrarlo con un puesto de importancia en mi nueva estructura de Gobierno. La diferencia es que Kristlan seguramente cree en mi juramento más de lo que yo confío en el suyo, o al menos eso espero.

Necesito que este hombre sea leal a mí, necesito acabar con todo esto pronto.

—Si me traicionas cortaré tu cabeza de un tajo —amenazo mientras bebo más vino. Hemos comenzado a desvariar hace horas, justo cuando el ligero hormigueo en mi cabeza producto del alcohol se convirtió en un ejército de gigantes destruyendo todo a su paso.

—Para eso necesita encontrarme primero, señor Presidente—dice terminando su copa y ofreciéndomela para que la rellene —Sí llego a traicionarlo me iré de aquí tan rápido como pueda y me aseguraré de estar en mi territorio para cuando me encuentre—dice con una sonrisa y yo no puedo hacer más que imitarlo, cómplice de la desinhibición ocasionada por el vino que hace que todos mostremos nuestro verdadero rostro.

—Eso espero—El hombre del cabello encanecido y faltante en la coronilla no me permite hablar más. Ha colocado frente a mi rostro la hoja en la que ha estado sumergido desde hace un par de horas y me invita a leerla mientras bebe otro sorbo del líquido rojo como la sangre.

—Lo que propones es arriesgado —digo mientras mis ojos recorren cada una de las palabras grabadas en el papel con su prolija escritura. — ¿Este túnel del que hablas al menos existe? —parece irreal. Atravesar la ciudad subterráneamente no parece ser la mejor de las ideas. Está el factor sorpresa con el que los liquidaríamos, sí, pero ante el más mínimo error, son mis hombres los que vuelan en pedazos en lugar de sus tropas.

—El Capitolio está ubicado en el lugar exacto en el que estaba el corazón de los Estados Unidos—asiente con la cabeza, convencido de su idea y de que puede plantarla en mi cabeza —Lo utilizaban en ese entonces como método de escape hacia afuera en caso de un ataque, pero es completamente bidireccional—el brillo maquiavélico de su mirada ilumina sus ojos pardos, mientras habla sus cuencas están inyectadas de sangre.

Solo me pregunto si la sangre que imagina es la de Hox o la mía.

¿Estará nuestro retrato algún día en un libro o nuestra cara en un monumento? ¿Nos recordarán como los salvadores de Panem, ignorando por completo que solo estábamos interesados en acicalar nuestro pellejo?

—Confíe en mí señor Presidente —es él quien busca mi copa casi vacía ahora para brindar. Se lo permito pero aún dudo. Kilómetros enteros bajo tierra, kilómetros enteros para sorprenderlos y darles caza o ser cazados. —Si no está dispuesto a arriesgar unas cuantas vidas no debería ser Presidente-solo ese reto falta y ya me siento a duras penas convencido.

Puedo hacerlo, ¿Qué son unas cuantas vidas en el peor de los casos, si se pueden salvar millones, contando la mía? Lo que dice suena convincente y yo asiento

—Nada puede salir mal según mi plan—asegura y ya lo he decidido. En una semana atacaremos el Capitolio y para ese momento, ya seré el líder de todo Panem.

Confío en este hombre mi misión y el destino de la Revolución. Todo está manos de Kristlan Jein, incluida la vida de mis hombres y la mía, aunque soy reticente a entregársela sin contemplaciones.

—Confío en usted—digo en medio de un suspiro y él sonríe.

Decidir eso es tal vez, el primer gran error del resto de mi vida.

**Rhia Hox –Hija del Presidente de Panem. **

**Día 1 después de los Días Oscuros, Ubicación desconocida, 3:48 pm.**

Es extraño recorrer una casa ajena como si fuera propia. Desde que la nuestra fue destruida por los explosivos que colocaron al final del túnel para acabar con los rebeldes, peldaño a peldaño mi hogar se convirtió en cenizas.

Todo ha sucedido muy rápido. Kristlan llevaba tres días sin volver a casa cuando papá ha ideado un plan para volar en pedazos a los intrusos y para el final de la semana, todo –incluyendo mi casa- era historia.

"No es mi casa", me repito cuando pienso en lo que he perdido.

"Era la Mansión Presidencial y mi vida no se resume a que papá sea Presidente". Sin embargo, ver el cuarto casi vacío –a excepción de las mariposas multicolor que he pegado en la pared-siento que he perdido parte importante de mi vida.

Kristlan traicionó al hombre con el que ha pretendido aliarse y aunque la ciudad está parcialmente destruida por los ataques y explosiones, poco a poco todos vuelven a ser los mismos de antes. Han pasado 72 días desde entonces y en el Capitolio parece que olvidan fácilmente los horrores vividos, no así rebeldes de los distritos.

No todos se han levantado en contra del Capitolio, papá dice que afuera, en los otros distritos –a excepción del 13- aún quedan personas leales a la estructura gubernamental actual. Leales a una casa distinta a la propia, leales a mi casa.

Jamás he estado lejos del Capitolio, pero la electricidad ha vuelto hace un par de semanas y el noticiero transmite imágenes realmente horribles de tierras enteras masacradas y personas que lo han perdido todo, aún y cuando apoyaran al bando que ha resultado vencedor.

La televisión presenta a personas cumplir con los trabajos forzosos que habían dejado de lado para sumarse a las filas de la rebelión, algunos caen en el acto producto de la inanición, otros se niegan a seguir y son ejecutados en el acto.

No me gusta ver esas imágenes, no me gusta ver a las personas sufrir así que apago el televisor de la sala apenas comienzan a transmitirlas a la misma hora cada mañana.

Papá ha despertado hoy con una sonrisa en sus labios y creo que esa mueca de felicidad en su rostro me asusta más que verlo gritando o disparando un arma para acabar con la vida de algún rebelde.

Últimamente dispara con mucha frecuencia el arma que Gyan le ha dado. Después de cenar baja al sótano y escucho gritos. Después, el sonido de su pistola al accionarse me deja sorda por un instante y entonces los gritos acaban.

Sé que mamá escucha los gritos también pero no dice nada, ni siquiera cuando papá sube minutos después con sus manos cubiertas de sangre para asearse antes de irse a dormir.

Gyan vigila mi puerta día y noche y su presencia fuera de mi habitación me mantiene intranquila, incapacitándome para dormir. Lo imagino con sus brazos fuertes y temibles empuñando un arma. Otras veces lo veo con sus manos alrededor de mi cuello haciéndome daño. Pero al despertar –o al menos al dejar la cama la mañana siguiente- Gyan me saluda con cortesía, apenas mirándome a los ojos y mi cuello está libre de la marca de sus dedos.

Hemos retomado nuestra vida anterior, o al menos, los aspectos más superficiales de la misma. Continúo sin ir a la escuela porque han cancelado las clases desde los primeros ataques, ya que una de las bombas lanzadas en la periferia del Capitolio destruyó la mayor parte de los salones.

Papá ha dicho que ordenaría que los reconstruyeran de inmediato porque mi educación y la del resto de los niños del Capitolio es importante, pero yo creo que en realidad es porque no quiere tenerme cerca mientras hace a los hombres del sótano gritar.

Ayer el guardián de mi puerta bajó al sótano de la casa que habitamos desde que la nuestra voló en pedazos, y al subir le ha dicho a mi padre que todo está listo. Han hablado de unos juegos, de un laberinto y de todos los distritos, pero nada tiene sentido dentro de mi cabeza.

Le he preguntado a mamá si ella sabe de qué hablan, pero me ha dicho que no debo de meterme en los asuntos de papá, me ha reprendido por varias horas cuando le he dicho que los he estado espiando durante sus reuniones secretas y le he confiado todo lo que he oído. Ha dicho que no sabe de qué hablo, pero en la noche, cuando piensa que papá y yo estamos profundamente dormidos, la escucho llorar en la cocina.

Los consejeros de mi padre pasan la mayor parte del tiempo en nuestra casa improvisada en lugar de ocupar sus propios hogares con sus familias. Si fuera la hija de alguno de ellos, me gustaría que pasaran tiempo conmigo y mamá ahora que todos en el Capitolio vivimos con miedo, pero siendo hija del monstruo en el que se ha convertido mi padre, preferiría que estuviese ausente durante la cena.

No puedo decírselo. No puedo hacerlo porque papá se enojaría conmigo y me da miedo el pensar que puede hacerme si llega a enojarse. Imagino los dedos de Gyan sobre mi cuello y me trago mis pensamientos, jurando ser buena para no hacer enojar a papá.

La puerta de mi guarida se agita ante los nudillos que la impactan del otro lado. Nunca nadie me busca en mi habitación y solo puede significar malas noticias. Por un instante deseo un cambio: que la rebelión haya comenzado de nuevo. Que al fin seamos libres. Que papá haya muerto y todo esto acabe.

Cualquier cosa sería mejor ahora, pero solo es el Agente de Paz que resguarda mi puerta quien asoma su enorme cabeza con corte militar cuando abro la puerta.

Él no dice nada y yo tampoco lo hago. Veo sus manos y las imagino sobre mi cuello igual que en mis sueños mientras se abre paso dentro de mi habitación y se sienta despreocupadamente sobre la silla de mi tocador. Es la primera vez que lo veo comportarse informalmente, y sé que es porque papá no está cerca.

¿Le tiene él tanto miedo como yo a mi padre? ¿Lo odia tanto como yo lo odio ahora?

—Tu madre me ha dicho que nos has escuchado hablar—dice mirándome seriamente. Sus ojos perforan los míos cuando le devuelvo la mirada. Son oscuros, tanto que no diferencias el iris de la pupila e imagino que si los ojos son la ventana del alma como muchos creen, el alma de Gyan es sucia y aterradora.

—No quiero meterme en problemas—digo sujetando la muñeca de la cual mamá me ha tomado antes de sacudir todo mi cuerpo para hacerme comprender. Nunca me había tocado, y esta primera vez ha dejado marcas en mi piel.

—No lo harás—dice con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa real, que deja ver sus perfectos dientes blancos alineados como los de un tiburón listo para atacar a su presa. Yo soy su presa y Gyan va a hacerme daño. —Por eso he venido yo y no el Presidente— asegura.

¿Cuándo ha dejado de ser mi padre para convertirse "El Presidente"? Gyan habla como si tuviera que respetarlo y amarlo porque es mi amo y gobernador, y no porque su sangre corre por mis venas. Tenemos el mismo cabello, al menos antes de que el de papá se llenara de franjas blancas por doquier, pero eso no es importante, solo importa que vivo en Panem y papá controla todo Panem.

Papá me controla a mí.

— ¿Qué has escuchado? —el tono con el que me habla es demasiado familiar y hace que momentáneamente, me sienta a salvo en su compañía. No contesto y él abandona su asiento frente a mi tocador y me acompaña tomando asiento sobre la cama, esta se retuerce ante su peso y yo me separo del lugar donde sus rodillas rozan las mías.

—Nada—miento y el ríe alejándose tanto como puede de mi cuerpo, hasta que su espalda toca el final del lecho.

—Yo sé que sabes algo, Rhia —es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre, y al salir de sus labios suena diferente. Suena peligroso e igualmente encantador.

—Los he escuchado hablar de un monstruo y un juego—digo suspirando al saberme pillada. Mis talentos como espía no han sido suficientes y ahora voy a pagar. Gyan le dirá a mi padre y él va a ser malo conmigo, o peor aún, los dedos de Gyan sujetarán mi cuello como en la más recurrente de mis pesadillas.

— ¿Quieres saber de qué se trata? —pregunta el cruzando sus piernas frente a su cuerpo hasta que sus pies me tocan ligeramente el antebrazo. Su cuerpo es largo y atlético como jamás lo he visto entre los chicos del Capitolio.

—Si—digo secamente y me obligo a sostenerle la cara, a pesar de que el primer instinto que abraza mi cuerpo es el salir corriendo ahora mismo de ese lugar y poner cielo, tierra y mar de distancia entre nosotros.

Nosotros. Nosotros. La palabra me hace enrojecer y rezo para que él no la note, pero claro que lo hace, sigue absorto mirando mi cara sin reparar en mis sábanas rosa o en las mariposas de colores que he salvado de casa antes de que volara en pedazos.

—Tu papá ha inventado un juego—dice separando sus enormes ojos cafés de mi rostro. Ha visto ahora las sábanas rosas sobre las que reposa su cuerpo y yo me siento morir un poco cuando sonríe y me devuelve la mirada como si frente a sus ojos de pronto tuviese diez años menos.

—Un juego de sangre—añade mientras cae en cuenta que aún trae su arma consigo. La suelta de su funda y la deposita sobre mi mesa de noche, justo al lado de la foto de mis mejores amigas quienes han muerto en un tiroteo esta semana.

No me he permitido llorar por su muerte, temo que si empiezo a hacerlo luego no podré parar y papá volverá a enfadarse conmigo por no ser tan fuerte como quiere que lo sea.

—Los Juegos del Hambre—digo recordando el nombre con el que Kristlan se refiere a ellos y Gyan asiente solemne.

—Eres una chica lista—el cumplido no me alcanza. Sé que no lo soy. Papá le ha dicho a mamá que soy débil y estúpida y ella se ha echado a llorar de nuevo.

— ¿De qué se trata? —pregunto y él ríe secamente, mostrando sus dientes de tiburón una vez más. Me inquieta y me fascina con la misma intensidad.

—Como en todo juego, solo puede haber un ganador—dice riendo y sé que me estoy perdiendo una broma privada que a él le resulta en extremo divertida.

— ¿Cómo se juega? —sus ojos brillan como los ojos de papá y de Kristlan cuando se refieren al tema.

—Todos mueren y al final, solo uno sobrevive —se encoge de hombros como si no fuese importante, pero con el rabillo del ojo me mira mientras yo he comenzado a tirar del encaje de mi vestido nerviosamente, deseando estar en cualquier piel menos en la propia.

—Es un juego de matar para poder vivir—infiero y él niega con la cabeza en un solo movimiento

—Al final todos pierden su vida, Rhia. Verás, vivir y sobrevivir son cosas diferentes—asegura al tiempo que el oxígeno escapa de mis pulmones y me deja vacía, tan vacía como nunca antes me he sentido.

— ¿Qué necesitas para empezar a jugar? —Está mal de cualquier manera en la que lo piense, pero sus ojos sobre los míos queman como fuego y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, he dejado de pensar en sus manos sobre mi cuello y las imagino a ambos lados de mi rostro.

—Necesito a trece chicos y a trece chicas—dice con un suspiro a punto de salir de sus labios.

— ¿Chicos y chicas como yo? —algo anda mal. Algo anda realmente mal aquí, aún y cuando los labios de Gyan se curven antes de levantarse de mi cama.

Me muevo ligeramente hacia un lado cuando mi lecho retoma su forma original tras librarse de su peso y el aprovecha para colocarse de cuchillas justo al frente de mí.

—No—dice con una sonrisa ladeada que me hiela la sangre—Tu vivirás hasta la vejez, en cambio todos estos chicos tienen los días contados —enmudezco mientras se pone de pie en un ágil movimiento y camina hasta la puerta de mi alcoba.

— ¿A dónde vas? —pregunto tal vez como más desesperación en mi voz de la que hubiese preferido, pero desde el umbral de la puerta, Gyan ha vuelto a su papel de soldado y me mira por debajo del hombro con la expresión fría y atemorizante de siempre.

—Hay una ficha importante para nuestro juego que está allá abajo. Necesito ir a hablar con él —dice tomando la manilla de la puerta y cerrándola tras de sí.

En la intimidad de mi habitación, completamente sola, dejo de pensar en las manos de Gyan sobre mi cuello y las palabras "nuestro juego" me hacen enrojecer. Luego reparo en el arma que aún reposa expectante sobre la veladora de mi habitación, y los gritos de dos docenas de niños al morir son los que me impiden conciliar el sueño esta noche.

**Tobiem Pierr –Prisionero Rebelde del Capitolio**

**Día 1 después de los Días Oscuros, Ubicación desconocida, 4:00 pm.**

Despierto y no siento nada. Absolutamente nada y por un instante pienso que he muerto.

Pero no lo estoy. Lo sé porque un segundo después, todo lo que siento es dolor y ese dolor es el que se encarga de nublar todos mis sentidos.

Viéndolo retrospectivamente, no mintió. Las palabras "nada puede salir mal según mi plan" no fueron escogidas al azar. Las pensó muy bien antes de decirlas y me avergüenzo de mí mismo al pensar que Kristlan Jein se vistió de oveja en ese instante mejor de lo que yo lo he hecho durante todos estos años.

Ha sido una trampa. Han estado esperándonos del otro lado y antes de que mis hombres salieran del túnel que finalizaba bajo la casa del Presidente, lo han volado en pedazos.

Todos están muertos.

No ha quedado nada.

No termino de entenderlo. Jein no se ha apartado de mí ni por un segundo desde que ideamos el plan ni en los días siguientes. Seguramente su ausencia alertó al Presidente y han actuado según la opción más obvia, o todo ha estado planeado desde el principio.

Es particularmente difícil pensar con claridad mientras tu cuerpo está suspendido por grilletes a una viga del techo, y tus pies están a cinco centímetros del suelo sin alcanzar a tocarlo. Los brazos han dejado de pesarme y temo haberlos perdido, apenas y puedo mirar hacia un lado para confirmar que siguen allí. La cabeza me da vueltas y mientras me traían a este lugar –donde quiera que esté siquiera- me han hecho un corte en el estómago que han curado a duras penas, solo para que no me desangre antes de tiempo.

Los odio a todos. A Hox. A Jein. Al hombre enorme como una casa que viene de vez en cuando a golpearme con un látigo y a sujetar con más fuerza mis grilletes. A todos.

Se reúnen los tres a hablar en mi presencia solo para fastidiarme de vez en cuando, y en medio de uno de esos intercambios, lo he entendido todo. Aparentemente nada fue planeado, pero las mentes maquiavélicas de ambos hombres se entienden entre ellas a la perfección: Jein plantó la trampa y Hox le dio uso, ambos esperando que el otro entendiese el mensaje ya que de no ser así, los resultados serían catastróficos.

Para ellos, claramente. En su lugar han sido catastróficos para mí.

Cada día, el hombre alto como una casa a quien Hox llama Gyan –mientras que Jein insiste en llamarlo "Perro"-me dice que día es y cuál es el plan de acción diario para someter a mis hombres. Lleva un registro exacto de cada muerte rebelde, pero me ha asegurado que no han matado civiles aún. Siempre sonríe mientras dice eso, y su sonrisa me hiela la sangre.

Han muerto 1.092 personas a mi servicio, según sus cuentas. Los distritos han vuelto a su lugar, les han restringido la comida y cada tanto los torturan de forma aleatoria, solo para mantener el miedo fresco y latente. No alcanzan a matarlos, solo los dejan malheridos y con ganas de estar muertos.

Cada tanto lanzan bombas - probablemente nuestras que las han robado- y explotan sus casas y trabajos. Las miserias que pasábamos antes de la Revolución no se comparan en nada a las que este hombre narra ahora y pienso que en un vago intento de arreglarlo todo solo he conseguido empeorarlo.

Mis manos están tan llenas de sangre como las suyas.

El día de hoy cuando el Perro llega, indica que es la salida del sol número 72 después de que han masacrado a los hombres en los túneles y me han capturado. Llevo 72 días pendiendo de esta viga, comiendo y bebiendo apenas lo necesario para no morir y para sentir el máximo dolor posible en cambio.

Se hace tan insoportable la sensación de estar pendiendo de esta viga, que apenas y escucho lo que el Perro tiene para decir hoy. Él debe notar que mi mente está a kilómetros de distancia debido al dolor, puesto que por primera vez desde que estoy consciente, me suelta.

No es delicado para hacerlo ni lo intenta. Caigo bruscamente sobre el piso de tierra que ha estado todo este tiempo bajo mis pies pero que no he logrado alcanzar hasta ahora. Creo que me han quebrado un par de costillas mientras me torturaban, pero al menos, siento mis brazos de nuevo.

El dolor es tan absorbente que preferiría no sentirlos del todo.

—Quiero que escuches esto, basura —Dice la voz que ha sido mi único contacto humano en días, pero no está solo. A su lado están las dos caras que más odio en el mundo, y otros tantos hombres que no reconozco, pero a los que al parecer les aterra mi presencia.

—Hemos vencido — es Issaian Hox el que habla ahora. Ha recuperado su aspecto saludable y se ve bien alimentado al igual que el resto de hombres que, hasta apenas hace dos meses morían de hambre. Solo hay una explicación lógica para que tengan los estómagos llenos de nuevo, y es que es cierto lo que dicen: han vencido y los distritos han vuelto a servirle al Capitolio.

—Es igual que el Minotauro —dice un hombre de cara enrojecida y regordeta, y el cosquilleo en mi columna vertebral me indica que hablan de mí. Algunos ríen y otros asienten, pero la única cara que alcanzo a ver es la de Kristlan Jein quien me contempla como si fuese el insecto que está apunto de exterminar, pero que es divertido ante los ojos mientras vive.

—No —dice negando con la cabeza, la misma cabeza que deseo arrancar de un solo movimiento en este momento. La multitud se calla y todos miran por turnos al Presidente y a su Asistente esperando un intercambio que no llega a perpetuarse. Hox solo lo mira, esperando escuchar lo que tiene que decir. Supongo que ahora más que nunca, lo tiene en muy alta estima.

Jein le ha devuelto a Hox el poder, y en el proceso le ha entregado mi cabeza en bandeja de plata y a los Distritos -más atemorizados que nunca- en el gabinete.

Se miran entre ellos y al mirarme a mí, cubren sus rostros debido al asco que les produzco. Estoy cubierto de sangre seca, sucio y yaciendo en mi propia porquería de los últimos 72 días que nadie ha venido a limpiar.

—No—repite mientras sonríe, y mi estómago se revuelve al recordar las sonrisas cómplices que compartimos al imaginar cómo acabaríamos con Panem. Que ingenuo fui entonces. Todo este tiempo Kristlan Jein solo quería mi cabeza para ofrecérsela al Presidente como regalo y yo prácticamente se la tendí para que la arrancara de mi cuerpo aún con vida.

—Aquí tienes a tu Vigilante en Jefe —corrige mientras alza una copa imaginaria en dirección a mi cuerpo y el cosquilleo en mi columna se vuelve insoportable.

Supongo que una vez más me he equivocado. Mi cabeza no será servida en bandeja de plata para estos hombres. A cambio, quieren mi vida entera y la de todo habitante de Panem para jugar con ellas a su antojo.

— ¿Qué pasa si me rehúso a hacerlo? —no entiendo a qué se refiere con esto de ser Vigilante en Jefe, pero por la forma en la que estos hombres me miran, no puede ser nada bueno.

—Tengo para ti una propuesta que no podrás rechazar —dice el Presidente con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. No necesito escuchar lo que tiene que decir para saber que lo rechazaré, prefiero morir antes que ser una pieza más de sus maquiavélicos planes.

–Que incluye a tu distrito —dice al tiempo que dobla su tronco para estar más cerca de mí.

Mi distrito. El distrito 13. Casa. La única casa que recuerdo.

—No les harás daño —digo olvidando mi posición, olvidando por completo que estoy golpeado y malherido en el suelo con mis propios desechos a centímetros de mi cara y yaciendo sobre la sangre que he derramado en las últimas semanas durante sus torturas.

—No quiero hacerles daño —retoma su posición inicial y se cruza de brazos mientras los demás en la sala retroceden un paso para darle su espacio. Todos menos Kristlan, Kristlan se queda de pie estático, perforándome con su mirada.

—Te ofrezco trabajar para mí—por un instante creo que estoy soñando, nada de esto puede ser cierto. Estoy soñando, de no ser así, no tiene sentido que Issaian Hox me ofrezca una tregua, conservar mi vida y darme un empleo.

—No quiero trabajar para ti—digo haciendo de mi cuerpo un ovillo y rogándole a la tierra que se abra y me devore por completo. No lo hace y el resultado es que parezco un bebé indefenso en el suelo frente a estas personas.

—Nadie quiere—dice riendo y Kristlan lo imita. Imagino como desea golpearlo con sus puños ahora mismo pero en lugar de eso, los introduce en sus bolsillos y el sonido seco de su risa se lo tragan las paredes de mi prisión.

—Te ofrezco un trato al que no podrás resistirte—asegura y yo temo, más que por mi vida, por los últimos días de la misma.

La mía no es el ideal de moral, pero hay una línea entre utilizar a quienes creen ser tus amigos para fines prácticos y ayudar al enemigo a pintarles una diana de tiro en la cabeza. Estas personas quieren que traspase esa línea ahora.

— ¿Cuál es? —pregunto dejando la precaria posición que he adoptado. De la herida de mi estómago brota sangre negruzca y hasta ese entonces caigo en cuenta que estoy desnudo de la cintura para arriba y en mi pecho sobresalen cicatrices mal curadas que no estaban allí hace un par de meses.

Me han mutilado. Parece que mi torso ha sido cortado en trozos y vuelto a unir por un milagro de la naturaleza. De algunas heridas aún brota sangre cuando me muevo, pero eso no me impide sentarme con las piernas flexionadas frente a mi rostro mientras Hox continúa hablando.

—Si me ayudas—advierte—Tu distrito será exiliado de Panem—Podría reír en este momento, pero temo que si lo hago las costillas rotas que amenazan con perforar mi cuerpo sobresalten y me atraviesen. Debe estar loco, confirmo que ha perdido la cabeza cuando mis captores lo miran horrorizado.

—No veo forma en la que eso sea un premio—él calla y de pronto cambia de posición y libera sus brazos del agarre frente a su pecho. Una mano delgada y blanca se tiende ante mí y creo que va a golpearme, pero en lugar de hacerlo solo la tiende justo frente a mi cara, esperando que la tome.

—La otra opción es la exterminación de tu gente—dice aún con la mano extendida.

—La destrucción de tu casa —Al hablar sobre destruir por completo el Distrito 13, es como si mamá muriese una vez más frente a mis ojos. Pensar siquiera en dejar que estas personas destruyan a lo que queda de mis compañeros de Distrito es como permitir que vuelvan a volar a mamá en pedazos una y otra vez frente a mis ojos sin que yo pueda hacer nada.

No puedo permitirlo, no me quitarán a mi madre de nuevo. No le quitarán a ningún niño del 13 a su madre nunca más.

Antes de darme cuenta, estoy estrechando la mano que se tiende ante mí.

—Gyan—dice el Presidente sin dejar de sujetar mi mano. No la estrecha ni la presiona, solo la toma en la misma posición que lo haría si me estuviese salvando de no caer, pero no es así, con él me hundo cada vez más profundo en el abismo infinito.

—Déjalos salir a todos y comienza con la destrucción del Distrito 13—Kristlan asiente y yo pienso en todas las vidas de mi Distrito que he salvado al ponerle el último clavo a mi propio ataúd.

—Ya tendrán donde esconderse—añade mirándome y yo pienso en todos los bunkers de seguridad que construimos en casa ante la posibilidad de una guerra nuclear entre nosotros y el Capitolio. Ese oscuro agujero subterráneo será su prisión, lo más cercano a casa que tendrán.

—Quiero que todo Panem piense que hemos acabado con ellos antes de dar el anuncio de los Juegos del Hambre—dice con una sonrisa mientras suelta mi mano y sin la presión de su cuerpo sobre el mío, me dejo caer en el agujero en la tierra que se ha abierto para tragarme.

**¡Hola! Gracias por leer y por comentar. Comercial aquí: recuerden que el comentar los capítulos y el blog (ya les hablaré del blog) es fundamental para las posibilidades que tienen sus chicos de sobrevivir en la arena. No crean que porque enviaron un tributo que es capaz de romper cráneos como pasas está asegurado el gane, ¡deben comentar! Suena mal que lo diga yo, pero no me juzguen, así funciona. **

**Hablando ahora del blog, ya está el link en mi perfil, así que dense una vuelta por allá (después de comentar ;) ) para que vean a los chicos antes de conocerlos. Como se los dije a algunos, por favor que los comentarios sean si no gentiles, al menos respetuosos.**

**Especial agradecimiento a JaviValenchu quien me soporta durante todo el día. Además es a quien tienen que agradecer que el capítulo lo publicara tan pronto, esta chica es insistente. A Elenear28 por la ayuda con el blog y por siempre estar pensando en su chica. A Patriot117 y a Genee por ser unos "rayos veloces" enviando tributos maravillosos en tiempo récord. **

**Bueno ya, las preguntas:**

**¿Qué te ha parecido este "cambio de reglas"? Ah! Todos estaban preocupados porque no había sacado al 13 de la ecuación ¿no? **

**¿Qué te pareció Tobiem? ¿Ha desbancado a alguno como el personaje más amado/odiado? ¿Qué opinan sobre esta "explicación" para que el 13 no participe y haya desaparecido? Más adelante en el POV de Issaian sobre este momento se le dará más énfasis al asunto…creo.**

**Creo que eso es todo, así que comenten y vayan a ver el blog.**

**¡Nos leemos luego! **


	3. Los ojos de Panem

**Capítulo 3: Los ojos de Panem**

**Thiago Domm, 17 años –Distrito 3**

Hace exactamente cuatro semanas han anunciado los Juegos del Hambre, los cuales dan inicio hoy con la Cosecha, el cual si me preguntan es un nombre bastante ridículo. Supongo que no podían decirle "El secuestro" porque es más legal que eso.

Han dicho que el Distrito 13 ha sido reducido a cenizas, ya que sus dirigentes no han reconocido la supremacía del Capitolio y justo después nos han informado sobre nuestro castigo: cada año, un hombre y una mujer de entre los 12 y los 18 años serán elegidos de entre la población de cada distrito, enfrentándose a muerte mientras los demás observan.

El hacer la masacre pública y televisada solo aumenta el morbo y la expectativa con la cual nuestra vida se rige desde hace un mes, cuando las imágenes del Distrito 13 –o lo que quedaba de él- salieron a la luz pública.

Las noticias que vemos cada noche en el viejo televisor anuncian los planes del Capitolio, y cada segundo se filtran nuevos detalles de los oscuros juegos que nos castigarán por la guerra. Ellos los ven como un adelanto de lo que será el mejor espectáculo antes visto, nosotros como una sentencia de muerte.

El Distrito 3 es el que ha recibido menos ataques en los últimos días, según el noticiero. Nunca he estado lejos de casa, cerca de los grandes prados del 9 o del 11, o en los mares infinitos que rodean el 4, pero la pequeña pantalla muestra campos enteros ardiendo y explosiones que dejan a los imponentes edificios en el olvido.

Papá dice que le recuerda como cayó Estados Unidos, y mamá llora intensamente cada vez que él dice esto pues le hace pensar en Hazel y en el adiós prematuro que tuvo que darle hace unos años.

Jamás conocí a mi hermana, aunque la vieja fotografía que mamá guarda en el cajón de la cocina evidencie lo contrario. Era apenas una niña cuando murió y por eso ha sido borrada del árbol genealógico de la familia, como si jamás hubiese existido.

Al contrario de muchas otras familias, los Domm mantuvimos nuestro apellido intacto después de la caída de los Estados Unidos, país en el que mis antepasados habían desempeñado cargos públicos que hoy ya no mantienen relevancia. En Panem importa solo el Presidente y nada más, y a pesar de que mi abuelo fue uno de los fundadores de este nuevo país, nuestro nombre ha quedado en el anonimato.

Mi padre recuerda al país en el que nació con cariño, siempre gozó de una posición privilegiada gracias al apellido que en ese entonces le abría muchas puertas. Para mamá en cambio, su país era el infierno venido a la tierra.

Ella solía contarnos historias sobre como los países se enfrentaron unos a otros para controlarlo todo: en un principio más tierras, luego el petróleo y por último el agua que consideraban inagotable, que había comenzado a escasear antes de que se decidiese empezar de cero.

Las guerras comenzaban a hacerse más y más elaboradas, usando al cuerpo humano como arma, en lugar de misiles y ametralladoras.

Las armas biológicas eran una manera fácil y rápida para acabar a millones, uno por uno sin tirar de un gatillo ni detonar una bomba. Desconozco cual país inició con este sabotaje, en el que se propagaba una enfermedad mortal por entre la población sin que ningún medicamento surtiese efecto, pero cumplió con su cometido.

Mamá cuenta que en la zona en la que ella vivía –casi destruida por las guerras de la época- el setenta por ciento de la población había muerto producto de una de estas extrañas enfermedades después del primer mes, y que los restantes habían desarrollado las defensas necesarias para combatirla, aunque estaban infectados.

Ella fue parte de ese treinta por ciento que mutó la enfermedad, y producto de eso su sangre estaba ya contaminada para cuando en el Distrito 3, conoció a papá y concibieron a mi hermana Hazel.

No sé a ciencia cierta porqué la enfermedad no me alcanzó a mí - ni a mi hermana menor Ariana- pero fue letal para Hazel, pero para cuando tenía cinco años su cuerpo era como el de una anciana, demasiado cansado como para seguir luchando, hasta que finalmente se apagó poco después.

Yo ya había llegado al mundo para entonces, y desde el momento en el que tomé consciencia de su muerte, no he dejado de preguntarme porqué le tocó a ella pasar por esto y no a mí o a Ariana.

Papá dice que algunas criaturas están menos preparadas para la vida que otras, y que de la misma forma en la que ese treinta por ciento fue inmune a la enfermedad, para mi hermana y para mí hay otros planes que no estaban en el destino de Hazel.

No suelo estar de acuerdo con él, pero en este punto, debo darle la razón. Solo que para hoy, el día de la Cosecha, no sé bien cuál es el plan que el destino tiene para mí. Espero tener el resto de mi vida para descubrirlo si mi nombre no sale cosechado hoy, y en caso de que lo sea, espero que mamá y Ariana tengan la fuerza para seguir buscando el suyo después de perderme a mí y a Hazel.

El cielo está nublado, lo cual no es precisamente un inconveniente en el Distrito 3, donde la mayor parte del terreno está ocupada por enormes edificios donde se desarrollan los nuevos proyectos tecnológicos que son llevados al Capitolio.

Muchas viviendas han quedado parcialmente destruidas por los estragos que causó la guerra y no todos cuentan con los medios que poseemos los Domm para solventar rápidamente nuestros problemas, en consecuencia muchas familias pasan frío sin un techo que los abrigue mientras preparan a sus hijos para este día.

Nuestros vecinos más cercanos me miran con desconfianza mientras camino por el pueblo, en dirección a la casa de Liana quien vive en una de las zonas más necesitadas. No es secreto que mi padre es simpatizante del Capitolio y que fue uno de los detractores de la Rebelión desde el inicio, y por eso la gente habla al verme pasar.

Mamá no aprueba la relación con Liana. Dice que es malo para la imagen de nuestra "digna familia" que el mayor de sus hijos –ella insiste en sacar a Hazel de la ecuación- se deje ver en público con una chica que no representa una buena compañía.

Me pregunto si considerará "digno" el que su único hijo varón no siga los pasos de su padre, que durante la época de la guerra me encargara de interceptar las noticias que papá recibía desde el Capitolio para mantener informados a los rebeldes y así estar siempre un paso adelante.

No lo sabe, jamás se lo he dicho, más que por miedo a llevarles la contraria, porque no quiero que se avergüencen del hijo que vivió en lugar de su hermana y que no genera más que problemas.

Liana se lanza a mis brazos apenas toco la puerta de su casa, su cuerpo tiembla contra el mío y aunque no llora aún, está a punto de hacerlo.

— ¿Estás lista? —pregunto tendiendo mi brazo para que entrelace el suyo. Nos han dicho que no faltemos a menos que deseemos la muerte así que, sin ánimos de probar sus palabras, todos nos dirigimos obedientemente a la primera parte de nuestro castigo.

La segunda parte será cuando separen a los chicos de sus madres y verlos morir año con año, sabiendo que en el Capitolio, alguien celebra cada una de las caídas.

Liana no responde pero sigue mis pasos hasta la plaza que está decorada con uniformes blancos. Nunca había visto a tantos Agentes de Paz concentrados en un solo punto, pero tampoco me sorprende, acaban de destruir al Distrito 13 y los pueblos son reticentes a colaborar.

Desde una de las calles más alejadas, un hombre lanza un cubo de basura directo a la cabeza de un Agente y este sin inmutarse le da fin en el acto en representación de la nueva actitud del Capitolio hacia los Distritos: somos una jauría de perros rabiosos a los que hay que domesticar, y en caso de que sea imposible, debemos de ser eliminados uno por uno hasta que se interiorice el mensaje en los demás.

Liana ya no lo soporta más y llora en mis brazos cuando la sangre del hombre comienza a correr a escasos metros. Mi estómago se revuelve ante la imagen y pienso que ni ella ni yo seríamos buenos concursantes en la arena que han creado para darle lugar a los Juegos del Hambre.

Durante la transmisión del anuncio, han dicho que quien lo desee puede ser voluntario, pero no entiendo como alguien puede ir voluntariamente a un viaje sin retorno, aunque estoy seguro de que allá afuera, en los otros distritos hay personas deseosas de acabar con cuántas vidas les sea posible, incluso con la propia en el proceso.

Un hombre uniformado toma datos de ambos al puncharnos el dedo con un objeto afilado haciéndonos sangrar. En una pequeña pantalla sobre su mesa aparece mi nombre al llegar mi turno, y nos indican cuál camino tomar.

Las chicas de un lado, los chicos de otro en grupos según la edad de cada uno. Liana se retuerce en mis brazos al fundirnos en un abrazo que termina demasiado pronto, no dice nada porque apenas ha dejado de llorar, pero en sus ojos veo el miedo exacto que debe de reflejarse en los míos.

La ceremonia da inicio y un hombre con el cabello demasiado largo para considerarse masculino le sonríe a la audiencia quien desea exterminarlo con la mirada. Él los ignora mientras sigue con el protocolo, entonando el himno de Panem que jamás he alcanzado a memorizar.

—Atención —dice demasiado formal, como si se tratase de un robot en lugar de un hombre de carne y hueso, y continúo inspeccionándolo con la mirada durante un rato más, tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de su humanidad.

Me doy cuenta -por la naturalidad con la que mueve sus manos -de que efectivamente no es una máquina, en el momento justo en que llaman a la chica que deberá ir por primera vez a la arena representando a nuestro distrito.

—Naya Sanders —dice el hombre entusiasmado mirando hacia todos lados tratando de encontrarla. Una chica ríe ante la mención del su nombre, consciente de su reputación y aliviada por no haber resultado elegida, mientras en el área de los chicos la tensión reina en el ambiente.

Naya Sanders deja de enroscar su cabello en el segundo en el cae en cuenta que es su nombre el que ha sido pronunciado y camina decidida hasta la tarima desde la cual el hombre máquina le tiende la mano.

—Ahora los chicos — dice y su voz me hace pensar que me he equivocado. Tal vez sea una de esas máquinas complejas demasiado perfectas que utilizan en el Capitolio.

La estática que produce el aparato que usa para amplificar su voz se clava en mis oídos y en el estómago siento un cosquilleo. Me obligo a concentrarme y el nombre resuena, seguido del llanto desgarrador que comparten Liana y mi madre desde lados opuestos de la plaza.

—Del distrito 3, Thiago Domm— dice sonriendo, y por la mirada de sus ojos inyectados de sangre sé que no se trata de una máquina.

**Deméter Breen, 17 años – Distrito 9 **

Adelice deja que un sollozo muera en su garganta mientras le aplico la medicina que recomendó el sanador de nuestro distrito para apaciguar el color de sus cicatrices. Intenta hacerse la fuerte frente a mí, aunque las dos sabemos que la fortaleza no es la mayor de sus virtudes.

—Falta poco —le digo mientras limpio las heridas que ella misma se ha infringido y su cabello del mismo tono dorado que el mío revolotea ante el asentimiento de cabeza. Steve se asoma por el umbral de la puerta y ríe secamente como acostumbra hacer en momentos de crisis.

Todos lidiamos diferente con el dolor y la pérdida. Mi hermana mayor, Adelice, opta por ocasionarse heridas leves a razón de sentir algo, mientras que Steve está como ausente la mayor parte del día, cuando no está riendo por las desgracias ajenas.

Yo soy la menor de los tres, y he visto que en otras familias, ser la más pequeña es sinónimo de mimos por parte de los mayores, pero no es así en el lugar en el que me ha tocado nacer. Desde que mamá y papá murieron producto de la guerra, he tenido que cuidar de mis dos hermanos a quienes el dolor los ha cambiado por completo.

—Te ves horrible —dice Steve riendo y me recuerdo que no lo dice en serio, que es el desperfecto en su cerebro el que habla usando su voz.

Mi hermano solía ser buena persona, cariñoso y responsable, pero ahora anda por allí insultando a quien se cruce en su camino y no consigo que me ayude a traer el sustento a casa.

Adelice se pasea en un estado entre la consciencia y el desinterés absoluto, así que tampoco es exactamente el tipo de fuerza laboral que buscan en el Distrito 9, al que los restos de la guerra le han robado su antiguo verdor. En consecuencia, el trabajo escasea y soy yo quien debo ocuparme de los tres a duras penas, aunque ambos son mi prioridad.

—Es porque estoy cansada — digo en un susurro y ambos callan, escogiendo justo el momento de mi reclamo para volver a la realidad.

—Lo siento Deméter —dice mi hermana mayor antes de aruñar su cara como hace cuando está bajo mucha presión.

Con sus manos cubre su cara y grita en lo que parece ser el chillido de un animal, más que el de una chica quien era considerada hermosa antes de que comenzara a masacrarse.

Adelice tiene el cuerpo cubierto de pequeñas cicatrices que evidencian cada uno de sus ataques, soy capaz de hacer constar cada fecha y motivo de sus heridas, aunque ella apenas y recuerda las que aún sangran. Es mejor así, cuando repara en lo que ha hecho no hay quien logre hacer que deje de llorar.

Continua gritando con su cara enterrada en sus manos, mientras Steve ríe porque le parece muy gracioso que Adelice chille y yo le hable en voz baja, intentando hacerla entrar en razón sin asustarla.

La última vez que subí la voz durante uno de sus ataques me abofeteó tan fuerte que su mano estuvo marcada en mi mejilla por un par de días. Cuando vio lo que me había hecho tomó uno de los cuchillos de la cocina he intentó rebanar su cuello, así que ahora procuro controlar el tono de mi voz para no alterarla.

Intento consolarla pero es inútil, hoy nadie en el distrito es capaz de encontrar consuelo en ninguna parte. Incluso los hijos del alcalde, quienes suelen ser malos conmigo, hoy me han tratado bien mientras limpiaba su casa y preparaba la ropa que vestirían durante la Cosecha.

Alimentar tres bocas no es sencillo en estos momentos. El distrito entero ha entrado en caos desde antes que se desatara la guerra así que los trabajos dignos escasean por aquí. He logrado convencer a algunos de que puedo trabajar con la misma eficiencia que mis mayores recibiendo la mitad de la paga, así que en la actualidad tengo dos empleos, uno en la fábrica de procesamiento del grano y otro en la casa del alcalde.

La paga no es suficiente para alimentarnos y comprar las medicinas de Adelice, así que algunas veces debo intercambiar una porción de grano a cambio de pomadas y analgésicos que preparan el sanador del distrito. Tanto él como su hijo Sawie son buenos conmigo, han dicho que soy fuerte y eso me anima a continuar trabajando como lo harían mamá o papá si estuviesen aquí: cuidando de todos.

El boticario ha dicho que debo ser fuerte porque Adelice y Steve solo me tienen a mí, y yo hago caso, pues es cierto que sin mi estarían completamente solos en un mundo que no los entiende en absoluto.

El repentino ataque de histeria de mis hermanos llega a su fin e insisto en que comamos algo antes de que me vaya a la Cosecha. De los tres, solo yo soy elegible para participar en los Juegos del Hambre, así que hay muchas posibilidades de que para hoy en la noche, estemos de nuevo en casa juntos.

Steve pasa más de treinta minutos sin insultarme y Adelice sostiene sus manos con fuerza por debajo de la mesa para no hacerse daño. Al verlos, debo recordarme que cada quien lidia diferente con el dolor, para así no sentirme atrapada dentro de mi propia casa.

No da resultado e imagino como las paredes de la cocina se cierran poco a poco hasta aplastarme por completo. Conozco la sensación, el sentirme encerrada sin poder siquiera moverme de donde estoy, pero en este momento, el sentimiento es más metafórico.

Sawie, el hijo del sanador, ha dicho que soy muy fuerte por cuidar de mis hermanos siendo la menor, y que él se habría vuelto loco después de pasar por todo lo que yo he vivido desde que he vuelto a casa. Me siento desfallecer cuando él toma mi mano entre las suyas y me repite que yo también tengo derecho a enloquecer de vez en cuando.

A veces me gustaría volverme loca. Darme el lujo de insultar a las personas como lo hace Steve o hacerme daño como Adelice y que todos lo justificaran, pero no puedo. Ellos me necesitan, sin mí, ambos morirían como mamá y papá.

Al prepararme para asistir a la cosecha decido llevar el cabello suelto, pues cuando me dispongo a trenzarlo recuerdo que mamá decía que le gustaba como el color de mi pelo semejaba el trigo cosechado y tras pensar en ella, ya no tengo la voluntad necesaria para hacer nada más.

Me siento al borde del abismo, demasiado consciente de que con un movimiento en falso puedo caer como para disfrutar cualquier cosa a mí alrededor. Apenas y me doy cuenta de que Mirna, mi mejor amiga, me espera afuera de casa, el único día de mi vida que preferiría estar sola.

Hoy había pensado caminar hacia el campo en el que la presencia de mamá está aún latente en el aire, al lugar exacto en el que sí cierro los ojos, puedo verla a mi lado, pero Mirna me espera junto al viejo buzón que no recibe cartas desde que papá murió, y la oportunidad de ver a mamá antes de la cosecha muere en mi cabeza.

Adelice y Steve no nos acompañarán hoy, a pesar de que la asistencia es obligatoria. Los Agentes de Paz son conscientes de su estado y que pueden causar más problemas afuera que adentro, así que prefieren obviarlos antes que matar a una persona completamente desquiciada.

Ni Mirna ni yo tenemos nada lindo que ponernos hoy, a diferencia de lo que sugirió el hombre en la pantalla cuando dijo que "Nos vistiéramos para impresionar, pues los ojos de todo Panem estarían puestos sobre nosotros", así que vestimos la ropa de diario mientras rezamos no ser elegidas y volver a casa esta noche.

Debo volver a casa, mis hermanos se preocuparán mucho si no lo hago, y sin mí aquí ¿Quién cuidará de ellos?

El camino hacia la plaza se hace más corto que de costumbre, y en el camino encontramos al Señor Durmont, quien siempre me vende parte del grano que recoge a cambio de un par de monedas. No le pago lo suficiente, lo sé, pero todos son amables conmigo porque fui la chica a la que tomaron como rehén durante el levantamiento, que perdió a sus padres y que debe cuidar a sus hermanos locos.

Mirna tiembla a mi lado y entrelazo su brazo con el mío para calmarla. Lo que funciona con Adelice a ella solo le inquieta más entonces le suelto después de atravesar la seguridad que separa a los jóvenes de los adultos, en el momento exacto en el que el himno de Panem resuena por entre las calles de mi distrito.

Jerryan Awent, un hombre bajito quien debe de ponerse de puntillas para que su boca esté cerca del micrófono, da la bienvenida y no deja de sonreír mientras las palabras ensayadas salen de su boca, a pesar de que el mensaje que transmite es oscuro y desalentador.

Habla de castigo, de rendición y de obediencia, pero justo al final, hace referencia a los Juegos por primera vez, y entonces su discurso es otro. Poco me importan la gloria y el honor del que hace alarde, yo solo quiero volver a casa, sabiendo que no deberé preocuparme más por los oscuros juegos hasta dentro de un año, y que en ese instante, todo habrá acabado para mí.

Jerryan ríe mucho y me hace pensar en Steve y en como utiliza su risa para llenar el incómodo silencio que reina en nuestra casa. Mirna ha comenzado a rascar su antebrazo con nerviosismo y me recuerda a Adelice, cuyo rostro sangra después de uno de sus ataques de histeria, y como soy yo quien tengo que cuidarlos a ambos.

El hombre bajito del Capitolio sonríe ante una cámara antes de acercarse a la urna de vidrio en la que están todos los nombres de los chicos y chicas que llenamos la plaza.

—Primero las chicas— dice antes de introducir su mano en recipiente más cercano. En el instante en el que saca la papeleta con un nombre escrito, la respiración de toda una multitud se detiene, incluida la mía.

—Deméter Breen —dice con una sonrisa, como si acabase de ganar un premio en lugar de una sentencia de muerte, pero no puedo ser yo, debe haberse equivocado, debo haber escuchado mal, debe ser una broma.

— ¡No! —grito y las miradas de desconcierto entre los presentes no se hacen esperar, a todos les parece inhumano mandar a la chica huérfana de los hermanos locos al matadero, pero claro, nadie se ofrece como voluntario en mi lugar, y yo me quedo muy quieta esperando que todo esto acabe pronto.

—Deméter Breen —dice repite para que me haga presente. Los ojos de todo Panem están puestos sobre mí, desde el hombre bajito quien me extiende una mano desde la tarima, hasta los Agentes de Paz traídos desde el Capitolio quienes marchan hasta mi lugar para llevarme a rastras.

No me resisto, pero tampoco les hago fácil el cargar conmigo hasta que me colocan al lado del Jerryan Awent quien ya no sonríe. Me mira molesto, pues lo he avergonzado delante de todo Panem al no atender su llamado.

De pie junto a él, esperando que llamen a un chico de entre los 12 y los 18 años para que me acompañe al Capitolio, no puedo pensar más que en la ironía del asunto: He cuidado a mis hermanos durante todo este tiempo y ahora no hay quien cuide de mí.

Mientras todos los ojos de Panem observan, me siento más atrapada que nunca.

**Bastian Levesque, 18 años –Distrito 7**

Hoy es el día de la Cosecha y por eso las actividades cotidianas han variado. Generalmente nos levantaríamos todos muy temprano en el Distrito 7 para comenzar con nuestras labores relacionadas a la tala, al procesamiento de la madera y al ensamblaje, pero por ser "un día especial para todos nosotros" los trabajos se han suspendido hasta que termine la Cosecha.

Sin la excusa del trabajo y con el fin de la guerra, es imposible librarme de ver a mi hermano mayor en casa el día de hoy. David es uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de la guerra que han vuelto a casa en una pieza y sé que debería de estar feliz por eso al igual que mis padres, pero la verdad es que –aunque suene mal decirlo –preferiría que no hubiese regresado.

Ya he llorado por la muerte de mi otro hermano, Edery, y creo que podría haber soportado también el recibir noticias que informaran la muerte de David en el frente, pero estas jamás han llegado y hace un par de días David ha vuelto a casa, justo para la Cosecha a pesar de que ya no es elegible.

Antes, cuando Edery y yo éramos un par de niños con apenas un par de años de diferencia entre él y yo, David nos trataba igual a los dos, es decir, a los dos nos hacía sentir miserables, producto de todos los años que nos separaban y de una adolescencia poco agraciada.

Conforme crecíamos la situación fue igual, Edery y yo procurábamos meternos en nuestros propios asuntos para no hacer enfadar a nuestro hermano, y David se limitaba a fingir que le agradábamos delante de mamá y papá.

No preciso el momento exacto en el David dejó de fingir cariño hacia Edery, pero para cuando yo había cumplido los quince años, ambos ya eran inseparables.

Este cambio de bandos pudo haber estado relacionado con mi nuevo trabajo como asistente de Yann, quien es el único hombre que conozco de nuestro distrito que ha logrado desapegarse del estereotipo de talador y se dedica a la ingeniería forestal en compañía de su hija Idy quien corta los árboles decorativos que son llevados al Capitolio.

También puede haber estado relacionado con el hecho de que desde su adolescencia, Edery mostró cierta fascinación por las ideas rebeldes en las que ya el mayor de mis hermanos estaba absorto. No contribuía mucho a la causa de formar un bloque común, que ellos caracterizaban mi trabajo como "femenino" por especializarse más en la investigación que en la fuerza bruta.

Para el momento en que partieron juntos a la guerra, ya poco me importaba ser considerado extraño en mi propia familia. Tampoco me preocupaba demasiado que la labor a la cual le dedicaba la mayor parte de mis días no me diese ningún sustento, ya que sabía que en el futuro traería sus frutos.

Entonces fue cuando la guerra se desató, no solo en el Capitolio como se esperaba en un inicio, sino que los simpatizantes del gobierno erradicados en cada Distrito comenzaron a defenderse y atacar a los grupos rebeldes que aún no habían partido hacia la ciudad capital.

En consecuencia, gran parte de nuestros bosques fueron destruidos, y de los imponentes árboles que nos dieron alimento y trabajo en ese entonces, solo quedan las cenizas.

Mi familia sufrió mucho durante la guerra, con dos hijos fuera de casa, sin trabajos fijos con los cuales subsistir y en medio de dos grupos igualmente violentos luchando por la soberanía de un país, pero entonces la guerra terminó. Uno de los líderes rebeldes más importantes fue capturado por el Capitolio y con este todos los planes rebeldes se desplomaron cual castillo de naipes.

Desconozco el paradero de Tobiem Pierr o si aún está con vida incluso, pero mi hermano ha dicho al regresar que es un cobarde que le ha costado la guerra al grupo de los rebeldes y que ha sacrificado a su propio Distrito a cambio de conservar su pellejo y que probablemente ahora es una especie de héroe en el Capitolio.

No sé si debo creerle. David ya era cruel antes de irse a la guerra, pero ahora es un monstruo quien despierta entre los restos de las almohadas que ha acuchillado en sus sueños. Mamá le teme, y a decir verdad, yo también.

Con mi hermano monopolizando la casa e insultándome día y noche por no haber participado en la rebelión, prefiero pasar gran parte de mi día con Yann e Idy, aunque su trabajo se haya estropeado por culpa de las explosiones.

He ido a visitarlos antes de acudir a la cosecha, que dará inicio en pocos minutos. Idy no es elegible tampoco y eso solo sirve como recordatorio de cuan mal visto está esto que siento cada vez que estoy cerca de ella.

Ambos, padre e hija se han ofrecido a acompañarme hasta el lugar en el que se hará pública la elección -supuestamente aleatoria- de quienes se enfrentarán a muerte en los Primeros Juegos del Hambre.

El caminar lado a lado con Yann solo hace que el sentimiento de incomodidad se haga cada vez mayor, mientras debo controlar mis manos que solo quieren juntarse con las de Idy.

Yann e Idy no están de ninguna forma emparentados conmigo, pero la relación es más cercana de lo que fue con mis hermanos, e inclusive con mis padres que aunque siempre me apoyaron en mis decisiones, tenían un claro favoritismo hacia David y Edery.

Al llegar parece que el distrito entero ha escuchado el mandato del Presidente y han decidido no faltar al evento. Apenas y puedo caminar entre las padres que besan a sus hijos en la frente y les piden ser fuertes, pero que rompen a llorar apenas se quedan solos.

Mi hermano me mira desde el lugar que han tomado, lo suficientemente cerca como para que vea la cabeza encanecida de papá y los ojos de David que hablan fuerte y claro.

"Eres un cobarde"

"Tu trabajo era ir a la guerra y te has quedado aquí mientras Edery moría"

"Desearía que hubieses sido tú y no él", las palabras de David duelen, pero cada día, segundo a segundo lo hacen menos cuando recuerdo que lo que le ha pasado a mi hermano no es mi culpa.

No tuve nada que ver con que Edery muriera, ni que perdiéramos la guerra. Ni siquiera soy culpable de que David me odie y no dude en golpearme cada vez que tiene la oportunidad sin que nadie haga algo para evitarlo.

Mis hermanos tomaron la decisión de dejar de lado toda responsabilidad para jugar a los soldados y yo he tomado la mía, he elegido vivir mi propia vida y no pueden juzgarme por ello. Mamá y papá no parecen juzgarme. Me miran con ojos llorosos, rezando a los cielos para que el menor de sus hijos no sea elegido el último año que pueden llevarme lejos de casa.

La ceremonia da inicio y en el ambiente no se siente nada más que el miedo que nubla el juicio de todas estas personas, quienes miran a la mujer capitolina quien luce un sombrero cubierto de plumas verdes y cafés. Parece el follaje de un árbol y no puedo evitar sentirme molesto por este vago intento de hacernos sentir como en nuestra antigua casa, aún y cuando ellos mismos son quienes la han destruido.

Yann ha dicho que para la primavera los árboles crecerán de nuevo, y que debemos aprovechar este periodo para limpiar el terreno y que esté libre de cenizas para cuando los árboles crezcan y den flor y fruto. Yo solo espero estar aquí para cuando eso pase.

La escolta quien acompañará a los elegidos llama a la chica a quien reconozco de inmediato. Selene Tales es conocida en todo el Distrito 7 por ser en extremo confiada, así que creo que no pudieron haber elegido a alguien peor para representar a nuestro distrito en el Capitolio.

Selene, quien siempre está riendo, se ha quedado estática en su lugar, mientras una chica alta y delgada camina hasta donde ella se encuentra y la empuja fuertemente, haciéndola volver a la realidad.

El llanto de Selene advirtiéndole que no lo haga no impide que Nyx Tales –familiar suya supongo- se ofrezca voluntaria en su lugar. Un par de chicos fuera del área de los elegibles le gritan que no lo haga, y en el extremo contrario una mujer y un hombre anciano lloran amargamente ante la mala fortuna. Su padre la mira a los ojos cuando Nyx ocupa su lugar sobre la tarima.

Su padre no dice nada. No llora, solo se queda de pie, y cuando cree que nadie lo mira asiente con su cabeza en dirección a su única hija y el cuerpo de esta se relaja.

Su padre está orgulloso del sacrificio de Nyx, y el pensar en un padre quien esté de acuerdo en que sus hijos se dirijan hacia la muerte me hace querer vomitar. Aunque claro, eso han hecho todos los padres –incluidos los míos- cuando la guerra ha tocado nuestras puertas.

Llega el turno de los chicos y la población aún no se repone de lo que acaba de pasar. Nyx mira hacia el sector de los chicos, esperando a quien será su acompañante mientras la mujer capitolina desdobla el papel que contiene el nombre de los chicos.

Aclara su garganta y la chica a su lado trata de mirar por encima de su hombro, y un segundo antes de que el nombre escrito con letra prolija sea dicho, la mirada de Nyx Tales se junta con la mía.

Cuando grita emocionada mi nombre, no está la familiar de Selene que se ofrezca como voluntaria en mi lugar, solo el llanto que ha pasado de la madre de Nyx a la mía, quien se niega a mirarme y entierra su cabeza en el cuello de papá.

Desde el pequeño espacio que ocupan las figuras restantes de mi familia, solo mi hermano se atreve a mirarme y juraría que sonríe mientras lo hace.

Él debería ser quien vaya a los juegos, él debería ser quien muera en la batalla y no yo. Yo ni siquiera he ido a la guerra, no merezco este castigo. No es mi sangre la que los capitolinos deberían querer ver, sino la sangre de los rebeldes quienes abandonaron sus obligaciones para luchar una guerra que no entendían en absoluto y que han perdido.

La mujer del Capitolio sonríe mientras me convenzo a mí mismo que es inútil resistirme y camino hacia la tarima, contando cada paso que me separa de una muerte segura.

Desde la tarima, no veo a Idy, ni a Yann ni a mis padres, solo a mi hermano que en un susurro dice: "Al fin", sin que nadie más lo escuche.

**Luneth Paladis, 15 años – Distrito 5**

La bombilla de mi habitación parpadea antes de apagarse por solo un segundo. Al iluminarse de nuevo la luz de mi recámara, me recuerdo que debo mantener la calma. "Hemos salido, estamos a salvo", no sirve de nada repetirlo. Antes de darme cuenta, estoy llorando de nuevo.

Kaely aparece frente a mi puerta y se muerde el labio. Mamá solía reprenderla por ese gesto involuntario y ella rodaba sus ojos mientras reía, restándole importancia. Ahora, sin mamá por aquí, Kaely mordisquea su labio inferior cuando está preocupada, lo cual es casi todos los días a todas horas.

Mi hermana no dice nada y continúa mirándome completamente estática desde su lugar frente a la puerta de la habitación que compartimos. Miro su cama, vacía y sin evidencia de que alguien haya dormido ahí durante la noche anterior, y la miro a ella que luce más cansada que nunca. Tiene los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados y por un momento siento pena. Kaely está sufriendo, y todo es culpa mía.

— ¿Quieres comer antes de irnos? — coloca sus brazos como jarras alrededor de su cintura en un gesto que ha heredado de papá. La última vez que lo vi estaba en la misma posición, colocándose a duras penas un cinturón para sostener su arma en caso de ocuparla en el frente.

Kaely y yo no somos las únicas huérfanas que ha dejado la guerra, he visto a muchos otros en el hospital mientras limpio los pasillos o las camillas que se han desocupado, pero somos de las pocas que nos las hemos arreglado solas desde entonces. Los demás gozan de los cuidados que nosotras no hemos recibido y que tampoco aceptaríamos en caso de que alguien los ofreciera.

—No quiero comer— le contesto y ella frunce los labios. Kaely no está acostumbrada a soportar hambres, así que saltarse un tiempo de comida para ella es lo peor que puede pasar en el mundo. Yo por otra parte, estoy acostumbrada a sentirme satisfecha con poco en situaciones comunes y hoy en particular, la idea de comer hace que mi estómago se revuelva en una mezcla de asco y decepción.

La luz vuelve a parpadear y yo ahogo un gritito en ese instante de oscuridad que dura apenas y un respiro. Mi hermana no tarda en estar a mi lado, sujetando las manos que he llevado a ambos lados de mi cabeza para tapar mis oídos.

La oscuridad me recuerda los gritos de los niños, y los gritos me recuerdan el encierro.

—Luneth — susurra junto a mi cabeza mientras de manera maternal me acuna en sus brazos. Apenas y la escucho mientras vuelvo a cubrir mis orejas. —Mira —dice soltándome y señalando la bombilla —Se ha encendido de nuevo— tiene razón. Hemos salido, estamos a salvo.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso? —pregunta colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja izquierda. — ¿Qué te da miedo? —dice inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

Con la precaria luz que entra aún de madrugada en mi habitación, se parece más a mamá; el mismo cabello rizado, la piel pálida que hace mucho no recibe el sol y los ojos verdes que me miran preocupados.

—Que digan su nombre — confieso y ella ahoga un grito que me hace estremecer. La he asustado, todo es mi culpa. En tiempo récord mi hermana se repone de la sorpresa y esboza una sonrisa capaz de convencer a cualquiera menos a mí, que la conozco bien. —Estarás bien, Luneth— sonríe pero sus ojos permanecen turbios.

La luz vuelve a parpadear pero en esta ocasión me prometo ser fuerte y apenas me sorprende el encontrarme a oscuras. Buena parte de mi vida -o al menos la vida que recuerdo- ha estado en las sombras, pero ahora, llevada a la claridad de nuevo, la oscuridad me aterra.

— ¿No verás a tus amigos hoy? — pregunta mientras con cepillo en mano le da forma a mi cabello y lo recoge en un intrincado moño que decora con prendedores de florecillas. Sonríe complacida, pues como a mí, las cosas bonitas le recuerdan a mamá. No a la mamá que fue obligada a partir a la guerra, usando sus botas de combate y camisas de camuflaje, sino a la mamá de los abrazos eternos y los besos en la frente antes de ir a la cama.

— ¿No vendrán hoy Halen y Hayla? —pregunta mientras inspecciona mi cabello y yo niego con la cabeza antes de responder. Kaely hace una mueca porque el movimiento ha hecho que me despeine así que lleva sus manos de nuevo a mi cabeza para corregir el desperfecto.

—Hoy no trabajamos en el hospital — digo mirando hacia afuera. Desde mi ventana todo sigue siendo caos y destrucción en el Distrito 5: las casas apenas reconstruidas se tambalean ante cualquier estrépito y ese insoportable olor a humo es un recordatorio constante de que estuvimos a punto de volar en pedazos durante la Rebelión.

A Halen y a Hayla los conocí mientras estuvimos cautivos. A pesar de que podrían pasar por mellizos, Halen es un poco mayor que su hermana y aunque tiene solo doce años siempre cuida de ella, pues siente que es su responsabilidad por ser el mayor, así como Kaely cuida de mí.

Hayla no puede devolverle el favor a su hermano, pues apenas y puede cuidar de sí misma, pero yo soy diferente, esta vez seré yo quien salve a Kaely. No permitiré que nada malo le pase por mi culpa.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres — ya no estamos hablando del trabajo en el hospital ni de Halen y Hayla. Kaely me mira como si fuese un pajarillo que va a huir asustado si te acercas muy rápido a su nido, mientras le da fin a mí peinado.

—No pueden obligarte — toma de mi mano y veo las pequeñas marcas de heridas sobre su piel que me recuerdan mi compromiso para con ella.

—Si no lo hago, vendrán por ti — digo en un susurro, ahora es mi hermana la que lucha con todas sus fuerzas para no llorar y me siento culpable por provocarle más dolor del que ya siente. —Ellos dijeron que lo harían—

Los gritos de mi hermana aún me atormentan al dormir, y justo en el instante en el que la luz permanentemente encendida de mi habitación se apaga durante un segundo, me permito recordar todo lo que durante el día intento borrar de mi cabeza.

Escucho entonces al hombre que nos llevó a mí y a mis compañeros de escuela al bunker bajo tierra para que nos protegiera de las explosiones. Le oigo decir que no podremos salir hasta que la pequeña bombilla roja del techo se encienda, y que solo en ese momento estaríamos a salvo.

Lo veo en mis sueños entregándome un arma para que proteja a los más pequeños y recuerdo a mi hermana ser golpeada por los hombres enviados por el alcalde aquella noche.

Si cierro los ojos con fuerza, casi puedo ver también a Halen y Hayla muriéndose de hambre durante cada segundo del mes y medio que pasamos encerrados bajo tierra y como la comida les resultaba insuficiente aunque yo les diese la mía para que no lloraran más.

Durante mis sueños escucho a un par de hombres decir que el alcalde tiene una hija próxima a cumplir los 18 años, y que ante el anuncio de los Juegos del Hambre, el hombre ha decidido hacer hasta lo imposible para que no sea el destino de su hija enfrentarse a la muerte por el castigo que se nos ha impuesto.

Escucho a los hombres que el alcalde Allmient los ha enviado para decirme que debo ofrecerme en lugar de una chica a la que no he visto más de un par de veces, en caso de que esta salga cosechada para representar a nuestro distrito.

Han dicho que si no lo hago matarán a mi hermana, pero que si cumplo con la promesa, a Kaely jamás le faltará nada, aunque el precio sea mi propia vida en manos de algún chico dentro de la arena que han anunciado.

—Ya vámonos — digo sujetando la mano de mi hermana mayor y ella se retuerce en el momento en el que mi pulgar roza las quemaduras que le han provocado los hombres como adelanto de lo que nos esperaría en caso de que me acobardara a último momento.

No todos los días tenemos agua limpia para beber o asearnos, así que sujetar mi cabello y usar ropa que parece estar limpia es lo mejor que puedo hacer para verme presentable el día en que todos serán testigos de cómo ofrezco mi vida para salvar a la hija del alcalde y la de Kaely.

Caminamos juntas hasta la plaza, como mi hermana ya no es elegible para participar se queda afuera con los padres y abuelos restantes de nuestro distrito, mientras que yo me sumo a los chicos de mi edad después de que un enorme hombre con uniforme blanco tome un poco de mi sangre, registrando que he asistido a la celebración más lúgubre de la historia de los distritos.

Justo en el centro del grupo de chicas que serán elegibles por primera y última vez, está Lucinda Allmient cuyo cuerpo comienza a temblar notoriamente al tiempo que la mujer dice —…Bienvenidos a los Primeros Juegos del Hambre — al término del mensaje del Capitolio que he ignorado por completo.

—Las chicas primero — anuncia con voz cantarina.

"No Lucinda" pienso antes de que las palabras prohibidas broten de los labios de la mujer, como si se tratase de una broma cruel de algún Dios que ha escuchado mis pensamientos.

—Del Distrito 5, Lucinda Allmient —dice con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras que entre multitud enfurecida, la única que llora es mi hermana.

Ni siquiera lo pienso, es mi responsabilidad cuidar de Kaely, así como ella ha cuidado de mí desde que papá y mamá murieron y regresé a casa.

—Me ofrezco voluntaria— grito y el tiempo se detiene. Nadie reacciona, ni siquiera la enviada del Capitolio quien me mira perpleja. Tal vez no es cosa de todos los días que una chica ofrezca arriesgar su vida a cambio de alguien a quien apenas conoce. Tal lo inusual es que alguien abrace a la muerte de esta forma.

Mientras camino hacia el podio sin que ni siquiera me llamen, Lucinda Allmient suspira aliviada al tiempo que sus amigas le dan palmadas en la espalda tranquilizándola. El alcalde sonríe pues ha salido vencedor en esta situación y su hija ha salido inmediatamente de la Cosecha, como estaba escrito en sus planes.

No hay palmadas en la espalda ni sonrisas para mí, ni siquiera cuando la escolta pregunta mi nombre

—Luneth Paladis — digo en un susurro mientras me recuerdo que llorar frente a estas personas es la peor cosa que puedo hacer, aunque la idea de llorar hasta que mis ojos queden completamente vacíos es muy tentadora.

El tiempo se detiene durante solo un segundo, y Lucinda Allmient no se atreve a siquiera mirarme a pesar de que he salvado su vida arriesgando la mía en el proceso. Acabo de dejarme morir para que Lucinda se salve, y a ella parece no importarle, tampoco a su padre quien ha colocado una diana en mi cabeza.

—Del Distrito 5, Luneth Paladis — grita ella emocionada y ese momento, ya no pienso más en salvar a Lucinda Allmient, ni mis amigos, ni siquiera a mi el momento en el que la mujer del Capitolio anuncia que es tiempo de elegir chico que irá conmigo a los juegos, es tiempo de pensar en mí solamente.

A partir de hoy, seré yo quien me salve a mí misma.

**Yanik Emmeret, 18 años –Distrito 1**

No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo he llegado hasta este lugar.

Todo se ha vuelto negro de repente, y al salir de las sombras para volver a luz, me siento confuso y extraviado. Estoy rodeado de personas que veo a diario, pero que el día de hoy no había visto con anterioridad, hasta ahora.

Lo último que recuerdo es haber estado en casa preparándome para la cosecha en la que se elegirán a los representantes para los Juegos del Hambre, y todo se ha puesto negro de repente, a partir de ese momento todo ha quedado en el vacío.

Tras abrir los ojos después de lo que ha parecido apenas un segundo, todo es diferente. Es como si después de un pestañeo todo se hubiese puesto patas arriba. Mis pies están en suelo firme, me convenzo de ello para mantenerme en erguido, pero la cabeza me da vueltas y cada músculo de mi cuerpo arde como si el esfuerzo hecho con anterioridad me hubiese dejado exhausto.

Es todo muy extraño.

No recuerdo haber hecho más que darme una ducha rápida, vestir el viejo traje que he encontrado en un baúl del armario que pertenecía a papá, y pensar en lo injusto que era todo lo relacionado a nuestro nuevo castigo impuesto por el Capitolio.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo tengo la impresión de que todo eso; el baúl con las iniciales de mi padre grabadas, la ropa y el castigo, han sucedido hace mucho tiempo. Es como despertar en medio de la noche después de una larga siesta, pero no recuerdo haber dormido más desde que desperté esta mañana, con el cuerpo cubierto por una pátina de sudor producto de las pesadillas que me persiguen noche y día.

Más que pesadillas, a veces siento que son recuerdos, pero aunque es mi cuerpo el que veo corriendo por entre los bosques, se siente como si perteneciera a alguien más.

Visto la misma ropa que llevaba antes de salir de casa, pero la camisa está hecha jirones y el pantalón sucio a la altura de las rodillas, como si hubiese estado en contacto con la tierra que no es característica de mi distrito.

El sector primario de la industria del Distrito 1 se caracteriza, por el trabajo en las minas, donde se recogen las piedras preciosas que más tarde serán trabajadas, así que lo más común sería verme lleno de restos de roca, como suelo terminar después de un día de trabajo.

Todos alrededor me miran desconcertados, deben de estar todos los habitantes del distrito reunidos aquí absortos en mi cara, incluidos el hombre que no conozco que sostiene un micrófono y la rubia desconocida que me guiña un ojo de manera seductora.

Todos me miran como si me hubiese vuelto loco. A veces, cuando me cuesta recordar lo que pasa cuando las horas parecen volar sin que yo lo note, o cuando recupero la consciencia y estoy cubierto de lodo y siento el mismo dolor de cabeza que comienzo a sentir ahora, yo también creo que he perdido la razón, así que no los juzgo por mi mirarme de esa forma que tan extraña me resulta en estas circunstancias.

—Yanik Emmeret — repite el hombre divertido, consciente de que no lo he escuchado con anterioridad —No te hagas de rogar—dice rodando sus inmensos ojos decorados con maquillaje y brillantina.

Por eso todos me han estado mirando, es a mí a quien han llamado y no me he dado cuenta, pues hasta hace un par de segundos, era solo mi cuerpo el que había acto de presencia en la ceremonia de asistencia obligatoria.

El hombre de maquillaje extravagante me mira, y yo reparo en lo inusual que es aquí –y en cualquier otro distrito- el que los varones decoren sus cuerpos de la misma manera en que hacen las mujeres.

Probablemente se trata de alguna nueva moda post guerra que intentan introducir desde la capital, pero a nadie parece importarle, ni a mi abuela Leire quien grita enloquecida, ni a la rubia quien ahora se muerde los labios nerviosamente ni a los chicos a mi lado que normalmente me esquivan la mirada, pero que ahora me dan palmaditas en la espalda para darme valor.

No tiene sentido. La Cosecha no es sino hasta las ocho de la mañana, y la última vez que revisé el reloj de la cocina, marcaba poco menos de las seis, pero ahora, al despertar de nuevo, un nombre ha sido elegido y es el mío.

He perdido más de dos horas de mi vida y no sé cómo ni que ha pasado en ese tiempo, pero mi única familiar que sigue con vida llora mientras el público cansado de esperar comienza a hacer ruido.

Al lado del hombre maquillado está una joven muy quieta, cuyo rostro y expresión corporal soy incapaz de leer, pero que me mira expectante, impaciente como todos para que dé un paso al frente y me sume a ella en medio de este ridículo espectáculo en el que nos quieren como protagonistas.

Dos Agentes de Paz se dirigen hacia el lugar en el que me encuentro, de pie, estático por lo que pudieron ser un par de horas. Toman de mis brazos y tiran de mí para que los siga y no me opongo, sigo tratando de entender como llegué aquí, porqué mis ropas están hechas un desastre y porqué de nuevo no logro recordar nada.

Damos un par de pasos, y el sonido que hacen sus botas de combate al marchar contra el pavimento es casi insoportable. Me arrastran con humillante facilidad hasta que me sueltan justo al borde del primer peldaño, esperando a que lo suba bajo mis propios medios, pero preparan sus látigos en caso de que necesite una motivación para continuar.

No escucho más que el insoportable sonido que se ha colado entre mi cerebro y mis oídos. Nadie más parece ser capaz de oírlo, pero es tan fuerte y claro que hacen que los gritos de mi abuela parezcan solo un susurro.

El hombre del maquillaje me hace una mueca divertida -más que enfadada- y me tranquiliza un poco, pero el insoportable sonido no se detiene y amenaza con destruir mi cabeza desde el interior.

Siento que puedo caer en cualquier momento y no hay nada por aquí de lo que pueda sujetarme. La chica a mi lado apenas y me mira, a diferencia de todos los demás quienes aún no saben cómo interpretar mi conducta.

La rubia entre la audiencia continúa mirándome como si me conociera, a pesar de que yo no logro recordar ni siquiera su nombre, supongo que es una de las tantas cosas que he olvidado del día de hoy, junto con el cómo he llegado hasta este lugar y porque estoy cubierto de tierra justo el mismo día que todo Panem decide posar sus ojos en mí por primera vez en todos mis dieciocho años de existencia sobre la faz de la tierra.

El tiempo avanza sospechosamente lento en el exterior, aunque dentro de mi cabeza parece acelerarse. El hombre maquillado no ha terminado de mirarme por primera vez, y yo ya me siento atrapado como si llevase una eternidad delante de todas estas personas.

De pronto soy consciente de todo lo que pasa a mí alrededor, más no de lo que sucede dentro de mi propio cuerpo. Soy capaz de escuchar el rechinido de dientes nervioso de mi acompañante, el estómago hambriento de un niño en la última fila quien agradece al cielo no haber sido elegido hoy y por último a mi abuela quien en toda esta pequeña eternidad no ha dejado de gritar.

—No se lo lleven— dice retorciéndose en su lugar, tirando de sus blancos cabellos que le dan una apariencia frágil al ser conjugados con su cuerpo enjuto y su rostro lleno de líneas finísimas que dan testimonio de los años vividos.

Cada arruga que se marca en su rostro ha sido testigo de una historia, aunque las que se han formado en los últimos quince años son más profundas y oscuras, pues cuentan relatos que han atravesado su piel y su corazón por igual.

Los alrededores de la plaza están tan concurridos que ni siquiera puede moverse, solo se queda allí parada con la mueca de dolor en su rostro y las dos manos puestas sobre su corazón a modo de súplica.

—Mi muchacho—continúa llorando—No se lo lleven, es lo único que tengo—dice cada vez más alto las palabras que jamás le he escuchado pronunciar, ni siquiera cuando mamá y papá murieron siendo yo un niño —Por favor— continúa sollozando a pesar de que algunos de los presentes han cubierto sus ojos para no ver a la anciana que llora amargamente porque a su nieto le espera una muerte segura.

Soy lo único que tengo, así como ella es la única familia que conservo después de que mis padres murieran en un trágico accidente que despertó muchas sospechas entre la población de aquella época.

La abuela nunca pensó que hubiese algo misterioso en su muerte. Siendo ambos parte del grupo conspirador del Distrito 1 en contra del Capitolio, la abuela siempre pensó que el accidente que les dio fin había sido provocado.

Nunca hubo pruebas suficientes para ligar a mis padres a la conspiración ni para atribuirle su muerte a las fuerzas del Capitolio y gracias a eso me permitieron quedarme con mi abuela a quien la muerte de su único hijo y de su esposa aún le obsesiona.

Es común escuchar a la abuela hablar de teorías conspiradoras que tiene nuestro gobierno para controlarnos a todos. De muertes que no llegan a hacerse públicas y que pasan como desapariciones o secuestros, y que para ellos consisten en sus más grandes secretos.

La abuela nunca dice quiénes son "ellos" ni cuáles son sus planes, creo que ni ella misma lo sabe y por eso en todos en nuestro distrito piensan que está loca, incluidos mis padres cuando aún estaban vivos.

La llaman "la loca Leire" y por mi carácter retraído creo que me he ganado a pulso ser el heredero de su fama ante los ojos de nuestros vecinos. En consecuencia, desde que mamá y papá murieron hemos estado solos.

Hasta ahora. Una vez que me vaya, estará ella sola.

Un dolor punzante se ha instalado en mi cabeza, justo delante de los ojos y siento que voy a caer en cualquier instante sin nada que frene mi caída. No recuerdo cuando tuve el último dolor de cabeza, pero cada vez son más frecuentes, seguidos por esos lapsos en los que todo se pone negro y confuso.

Mi abuela llora en su lugar sin nada ni nadie que la detenga, aunque a decir verdad, nadie intenta siquiera darle consuelo a la pobre mujer que hoy lo ha perdido todo.

Caigo en consciencia entonces, cuando sus ojos llorosos se posan sobre los míos, que no me ha perdido a mí, al menos no aún, y que voy a hacer lo que esté en mis manos para que no deba soportar el dolor de perderme jamás como perdió a mis padres siendo yo un niño.

El dolor se hace inmanejable y mi cuerpo se contrae cuando siento que algo cambia en mi interior y la mirada de mi abuela se junta con la mía, musitando un "Lo siento" que solo yo escucho, aunque no puedo darle interpretación a sus palabras.

Para cuando el hombre con maquillaje que sostiene un micrófono junto a su boca y presenta a los tributos que representarán al Distrito 1 en la Primera Edición de los Juegos del Hambre, el dolor ya es insoportable y todo se tiñe de negro de nuevo.

Mirando al público sonrío, y mi abuela dice una vez más cuanto lo siente.

**Brett Ebony, 18 años –Distrito 11**

No termino de encajar en el Distrito 11 aunque los datos en el papel que sostiene el Agente de Paz reconozcan estas tierras como mi casa. En parte se debe a que, aunque mi piel es igual de oscura que la de todos los demás, conservo facciones semejantes a las del hombre blanco que guía mi dedo ensangrentado para que deje una marca al lado de mi nombre para los registros del Capitolio.

"Brett Ebony" reza con letra desprolija y una pequeña mancha roja tiñe el papel de rojo justo al lado del nombre con el que yo mismo me he bautizado. Esa es otra de las razones que hacen que no me sienta completamente en casa aquí: desconozco donde he nacido, si alguien me trajo o porqué me han dejado aquí solo.

Nadie parece recordarme, al igual que como yo no distingo sus rostros de otros que he visto con anterioridad. Me desenvuelvo con más facilidad en el campo desolado que en la civilización con todas estas personas que transitan a mi lado sin reparar en mi presencia, que aunque es imponente, suele pasar desapercibida.

La soledad no me duele, tampoco el no tener recuerdos a los cuales aferrarme en medio de la oscuridad, cuando el color del cielo se confunde con el de mi piel y me descubro almacenando recuerdos no más antiguos que de hace un par de meses.

De vez en cuando aparecen como relámpagos, y por el rato que duran lo iluminan todo, pero al desaparecer todo se vuelve negro de nuevo y solo me confunden más de la cuenta. A veces me veo atado de pies y de manos con la cabeza en dirección al suelo mientras soy golpeado con látigos que no me permiten identificar a mis opresores.

Mis recuerdos se presentan como pesadillas en medio de la noche en la mayoría de las ocasiones, aunque últimamente soy capaz de verlos durante plena consciencia, por lo que comienzo a pensar que se tratan más de recuerdos que de alucinaciones de mi mente desocupada.

Me reconozco a mí mismo en ese chiquillo que es golpeado hasta perder el conocimiento a pesar de que físicamente somos completamente diferentes. Su cuerpecillo desgarbado mucho difiere del mío que se forma día a día por medio de los trabajos del campo, incluso el cabello es diferente, pero sé que soy yo por el medallón idéntico que cuelga del cuello del recuerdo y del mío.

Cada vez que la visión del chiquillo me invade, mi cuerpo se desespera un segundo antes de que el látigo toque siquiera mi cuerpo. Deseo salvarme de las garras del cobarde que espera hasta que duerma para atacarme, pero soy incapaz de siquiera alzar la voz para protegerme a mí mismo en esas ocasiones.

Igual de cobardes son quienes han organizado los Juegos del Hambre, razón por la que todos en este y todos los Distritos nos hemos reunido en medio de las tierras más extensas de todo Panem. La plaza está concurrida y en el ambiente se respira un miedo colectivo que no llega hasta mis huesos, la razón es simple: soy incapaz de temerle a cualquier hombre o mujer que deba inventar un juego para cobrar las vidas de sus enemigos.

Así como no hay familia alguna que me haya reclamado como suyo, no hay nadie más a quien me sienta atado ni aquí ni en ninguna parte. Mi única posesión es la casa que he construido con mis propias manos en medio de los campos, sobre la copa de un imponente árbol, escondida a simple vista.

No cuento con más amigos que Thomas, quien es la primera persona que "conocí" en este lugar. El primer recuerdo que tengo como propio es de ese pequeño chico, con su cara permanentemente roja como la de uno de los tomates que cosechamos, lavando las heridas que aquejaban mi cabeza.

Él tampoco sabe quién soy ni de dónde vengo. Solo me ha dicho que me encontró tendido en entre la maleza, con la cabeza abierta como uno de los melones que se cultivan durante la época seca y que él y su madre, la señora Atos, me atendieron hasta que logré despertar.

Me ha hablado de la guerra, de cómo algunos rebeldes han muerto y matado a otros. Como algunos lograron escapar e internarse entre los campos y como otros no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos y fueron secuestrados por el Capitolio para quien sabe qué cosa.

Supongo que fui uno de aquellos guerrilleros que se les ha escapado, y por eso nadie aquí parece recordarme o saber si quiera mi nombre. Tal vez todos los que alguna vez conocieron a quien era antes de llamarme Brett ya han muerto o son prisioneros de nuestro enemigo.

La ceremonia empieza en medio de cuchicheos de quienes se encuentran nerviosos por la posibilidad de resultar electos y de sus padres, quienes elevan plegarias al cielo deseando ser escuchados. Solo pocos parecemos escuchar con atención, aquellos a quienes la posibilidad de morir en cualquier momento no nos inquieta, pues no hay nada que nos ate a la tierra.

Tal vez solo soy yo, o quienes se sienten igual prefieren no pensar en eso para no darse cuenta de cuan solos están en realidad.

Un hombre blanco que comparte mis facciones se dirige a la multitud, probablemente intenta contar cuantos somos aquí, pues su cara es de completa estupefacción. Somos demasiados, y aun así todos estos idiotas comparten el miedo de salir electos, ignorando cuan escasas son las probabilidades.

Llama el nombre de una chica a la cual no conozco, lo cual no es extraño. Toda cara aquí es idéntica a otra, y sin embargo la multitud responde conmocionada mientras la mujer recibe su castigo con humilde silencio y camina desde su sección hasta el lugar donde solicitan su presencia.

Daría lo mismo darle fin en este momento, a ella y a todos los demás que se presentan voluntarios o elegidos para los Juegos del Hambre, pues ninguno de ellos es en realidad un guerrero, ni siquiera los que piensen que la experiencia en la guerra les servirá de algo. En ese lugar al que llaman arena, completamente aislados del mundo, con .armas y comida escasa, no hay filo de una espada que cuente.

El momento de los chicos se aproxima y hombres más altos y delgados que yo enmudecen ante la espera de la que será una muerte inminente. No tienen oportunidad, ninguno de ellos la tiene y todos deberíamos hacernos a la idea que para estas fechas en un par de semanas, sus cuerpos volverán en cofres de madera.

El hombre sabe ya que somos más de los que su diminuto cerebro es capaz de contar, y para cuando se acerca a la urna que contiene más de dos mil nombres no hay confusión en su cara.

—Willem Raise— la respuesta del público es casi absurda. Hay quienes se lanzan al suelo completamente descompuestos pues se han librado de esta, otros sonríen por haberle ganado a la muerte, y muy cerca de un pequeño niño de doce años cuyo corazón parece haber disminuido su ritmo, una madre llora en silencio con otro par de chicos a cuestas.

—Me presento voluntario— no es mi voz la que corta el silencio que se ha sembrado entre nosotros desde que Willem ha sido llamado, si no la voz de aquel que siendo más joven que yo me ha cuidado desde que tengo memoria.

La señora Atos mira a su hijo esperando que se trate de una broma, pero el rostro de Thomas permanece serio mientras camina hasta el podio con la frente en alto. Tanto él como Willem serán la comida de algún otro chico durante los primeros días de enfrentamiento, de eso estoy seguro.

No hay nadie en el Distrito 11 que pueda salir victorioso de este castigo que nuestros dirigentes nos han impuesto por la rebelión...Tal vez solo yo.

—Me presento voluntario— alzo la voz como creo que jamás lo he hecho antes. Las personas más próximas a mi lugar se retuercen incómodas, seguramente porque jamás me han oído hablar y comenzaban a creer que no podía hacerlo. El hombre enviado del Capitolio nos mira a los dos con los ojos entrecerrados, completamente desubicados.

Me abro paso hasta el lugar desde el cual mi único amigo me mira con recelo, como si me hubiera vuelto completamente loco. —Creo que solo puede haber un voluntario— dice mirando en cualquier dirección, con tal de ignorar al público que se muestra cada vez más impaciente.

—Seré yo— digo dando un paso al frente, aunque Thomas coloca una mano en mi pecho de manera amenazante para impedir que avance más. Me mira con miedo en sus ojos negros como su piel, y me convenzo de que le estoy haciendo un favor aunque en este momento él no lo vea así; si me teme a mí que soy su compañero, será presa fácil para los demás quienes no dudarán en matarlo.

Los organizadores no saben qué hacer, supongo que es una situación sin precedentes y que a partir de este día y para las próximas ediciones tendrán un plan para que solo uno se presente como voluntario. Sin embargo ahora, todos nos miran a Thomas y a mí, preguntándose quien será el más apto para representarnos en los juegos y porqué ambos tenemos el deseo de enfrentarnos a otras veintitrés personas en un viaje sin retorno.

Yo por mi parte no deseo ni la fama ni la gloria que ofrece la transmisión televisiva, tampoco quiero medirme con otros chicos que semejan la edad que yo digo tener, para saber cuál es el más apto. No tengo familia ni nadie por quien volver a la tierra que llamo "casa"; no quiero nada más que vivir, pero no puedo vivir sabiendo que Thomas quien tiene menos oportunidades que yo para regresar, se ha ido dejando a su madre sola aquí.

—Yo me he ofrecido primero— dice mi compañero como si de una competencia se tratase. Le pido mentalmente que se calle pues siento en mis huesos el calor que me invade segundos antes de perder cualquier atisbo de cordura, y una vez que empiezo no puedo parar.

—Han de luchar por su puesto— dice una mujer con gafas que permanece sentada a un par de pasos de distancia del lugar desde el que discutimos, frente a toda la población del Distrito, quienes después de la confusión inicial han comenzado a apostar por cuál de los dos resultará elegido.

Es tan pequeña que desde mi puesto inicial su cuerpo ha quedado oculto tras el del escolta del Capitolio, pero la manera en la que me mira es inquietante, como si se extrañara de verme en aquel lugar que se supone ha sido mi casa desde siempre.

No dejo pasar un segundo más, y acatando los deseos de la mujer, golpeo a Thomas en el estómago, tan fuerte que este se tambalea antes de caer estrepitosamente sobre el suelo metálico de la tarima. Una vez en el suelo me abalanzo sobre él y comienzo a golpear su cara, el primer rostro que recuerdo haber visto desde que volví a nacer.

Thomas no es un guerrero, si yo logro dominarlo con el más mínimo esfuerzo en menos de un segundo y sin intenciones de hacerle daño, no merece un lugar en los Juegos del Hambre.

Su rostro comienza a sangrar y siento la piel de mi rostro calentarse como el metal junto al fuego. Mis ojos amenazan con salirse de mis cuencas y mi cabeza está a punto de estallar, y aunque sé que lo he vencido y que he cumplido con mi propósito, no puedo detenerme.

No es la primera vez que esto sucede, este impulso incontrolable de destruir todo lo que se atraviesa en mi paso antes de volver a la normalidad, pero si es la primera vez que lo ignoro y dejo el cuerpo malherido de mi adversario aún con vida.

El hombre del Capitolio sonríe porque probablemente este ha sido un buen espectáculo, un adelanto de mi actuación en la guerra, pero el resto de habitantes me miran con los ojos muy abiertos y sus quijadas cercanas al suelo, incluida la chica que ha sido elegida para ir a los Juegos antes de que yo me ofreciera voluntario en lugar de Thomas.

La señora Atos sube hasta la tarima y se arrodilla junto a su hijo que ha perdido el conocimiento debido a la golpiza, susurra un suave "gracias" al mirarme a los ojos, pues aunque le he propinado la golpiza de su vida con mis propios puños, lo he salvado de la muerte segura a la que él le tendía la mano.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico? —dice el hombre sonriendo, limpiando de su chaqueta una gota de sangre que le ha salpicado. —Brett — contesto con la respiración apenas perturbada —Brett Ebony —repito con los puños aún cubiertos de sangre ajena.

El sentimiento de tener la vida de alguien más en mis manos me embriaga. No tendré razones por las cuales volver, ni siquiera sé si lo haré en vida o con mi cuerpo en una caja, pero de algo estoy seguro: llevaré conmigo a la muerte a tantos como me sea posible.

—Mi nombre es Brett Ebony, y soy la persona de la cual todos en esa arena deberían temer—

**Bitácora de los Vigilantes**

—Señor Pierr—aún con los ojos pegados a la pantalla que refleja lo que ocurre en cada distrito, mi corazón se encoge al conocer a quienes participarán en los Juegos cuya organización recae sobre mis hombros. —El Presidente Hox ha llamado y está molesto por lo que ha sucedido en el Distrito 11—

Todas estas las personas a mi cargo me miran esperando que tome una decisión. Soy –para efectos prácticos- el líder en esta habitación, aunque mi muñeca esté esposada al brazo de la silla en la que me han sentado, en el centro de todo.

—Escríbelo en alguna parte, Tricia—la mujer lleva sus manos al ordenador y espera obediente—Para las futuras emisiones de los Juegos del Hambre solo puede presentarse un voluntario en lugar de cada tributo cosechado— ella asiente y reproduce el resto de las Cosechas que esta noche saldrán al aire.

—Es divertido ¿no?—dice Kristlan tras mis espaldas —Son como hormigas en nuestro laberinto—

**¡Hola! Espero que les hayan gustado las primeras cosechas Estoy teniendo oficialmente la peor semana de lo que va del año, así que sigamos con las preguntas,**

**1) Hasta el momento ¿Cuál es tu favorito?**

**2) ¿Qué opinas de "La bitácora de los Vigilantes" (¿Qué puedo decir? Amo a Tobiem y la idea de dejarlo de lado me entristece)**

**3) Según el blog, ¿Qué cosechas esperas?**

**Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. **

**PD: tengo algunos maravillosos chicos en abandono, así que no sean malos padres y vayan a comentar ¿sí? Eso garantiza amor y no muertes prematuras ;) ¡Besos!**


	4. Cazar o ser cazado

**Capítulo 4. Cazar o ser cazado**

**Ylana Strathmore 15 años –Distrito 12 **

Lo veo correr justo delante de mí. Sus piernas y las mías se mueven juntas como si su cuerpo y el mío fuesen uno solo. Su respiración agitada y desigual es idéntica a la mía, pero cuando lo capturan, solo yo grito.

Le colocan una bolsa en la cabeza y él apenas se inmuta cuando los hombres uniformados golpean su cuerpo al ritmo de una marcha infernal. Su voluntad flaquea y continúo gritando sin que nadie alcance a escucharme. No puedo salvarlo a él ni puedo salvarme yo.

No vienen por mí, ellos no pueden verme a pesar de que están a mi lado, solo sonríen pues ha caído otra presa y eso es motivo de celebración. Deslizan la bolsa plástica que se ha pegado a su boca debido al aire húmedo que sale de sus pulmones y lo sueltan. Sus ojos abiertos e inexpresivos parecen mirarme pero ya está muerto.

Grito un segundo después de ver su cara, convencida entonces de que ahora si vendrán a darme caza. Luce como el rostro de papá, o al menos idéntico a como lo recuerdo en cada pesadilla en la que le dan muerte justo delante de mis ojos, sin que yo pueda hacer nada para detenerlos, y entonces despierto.

No estoy corriendo detrás de papá, estoy tumbada en la cama que comparto con mamá, aferrada a su bata de dormir como si fuese un salvavidas en medio de un diluvio. Tiene los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendida y angustiada. Otra vez la he despertado.

Es tonto, lo sé, imaginar que papá muere una y otra vez, pero más que producto de mi mente inquieta, parece que es un recuerdo cada vez que lo veo respirar por última vez.

Mamá suspira, rodeándome con sus brazos cálidos y despegando mi cabello de mi cuello, al que se ha pegado por el sudor frío que cubre todo mi cuerpo.

—Ha sido una pesadilla, gatito—dice mientras me obliga a enterrar mi cabeza en la almohada. —Solo un mal sueño— Suena cansada y ausente, bosteza un par de veces antes de acostarse sobre la cama, aún conmigo en brazos.

—Parecía real—es todo lo que puedo decir y como respuesta recibo una sonrisa dulce y comprensiva al igual que todos los días cuando al caer la noche le despierto con mis gritos y patadas, suplicando que alguien salve a mi padre de los hombres del Capitolio.

— ¿Quieres escuchar una canción? —yo asiento con mi cabeza y sin que ninguna de las dos diga palabra alguna damos por terminada la hora de dormir y caminamos hasta el patio trasero, que alguna vez estuvo repleto de flores.

La visión es mucho más deprimente ahora, solo una pequeña plantación de bayas silvestres que mamá encontró más allá de la cerca que separan al Distrito 12 de los campos vacíos y que nos alimentan con su fruto desde entonces.

Más allá de la siembra, en una pequeña jaula dos aves revolotean en cuanto nos acercamos. Casi y puedo jurar que reconocen mi cara cuando la pego a los barrotes de su prisión y a modo de saludo cantan alegres un par de notas idénticas que logran relajarme.

La tranquilidad no es duradera, y entre canto y canto nace en mí la sensación de que alguien me observa a la distancia mientras escucho a las aves. Siento el calor de un segundo cuerpo tras de mí, y el susurro del viento se confunde con uno humano antes de que voltee apresurada para confirmar lo que en mi interior ya sé: no hay nadie tras de mí, solo es mi imaginación.

Los pajarillos me ven con curiosidad mientras que no descubro nada más ajeno que mi propia sombra con nosotros. Casi los escucho reír, diciéndome cuan loca debo estar por imaginar cosas que no pasan en realidad y ver gente muerta durante mis sueños, pero en realidad no ríen, solo me miran agradecidos pues saben que soy yo quien los alimenta cada día.

De la docena que tuvimos alguna vez, solo quedan dos. Los demás han sido utilizados en las minas para la extracción de carbón y han muerto, así como probablemente han hecho también papá y mi hermano Wren, a pesar de que mamá lo niegue.

Ella aún no lo acepta, dice que ambos deben estar afuera en alguna parte. Por las noches enciende una vela, muy cerca de nuestra cama para guiarlos hacia nuestra casa, que seguro jamás encontrarán.

Pocos son los hombres que han vuelto o que no se han marchado. Solo los niños menores que yo, escasos chicos y los pocos que han logrado llegar a viejos y que son admirados, no por su fuerza física ni sabiduría sino por burlar a la muerte en un lugar donde las posibilidades son tan escasas como la comida.

—Ylana—llama mi madre y las aves se inquietan al escuchar su voz, me dedican una última nota antes de que me vaya y de alguna forma, me inspira la confianza necesaria para voltearme sin temor de que algún desconocido espere hacerme daño.

Ha de ser un día especial, pues en lugar de revolver el grano con agua mamá me lo sirve con leche, un pequeño lujo que nos damos de vez en cuando. Ella la estaba guardando para el día en que papá y Wren volvieran así que el ver el líquido blanquecino sobre la mesa solo puede significar una de dos cosas: mamá ha aceptado que jamás volverán, o se prepara para decirme adiós a mí también..

Lo bebo de a pocos, pues al contrario del agua que normalmente llega hasta nosotras sucia y teñida de negro, la leche tiene un sabor dulce y me reconforta. No digo nada, pero mis manos tiemblan sobre el vaso, haciendo que mis uñas negras debido al trabajo en la mina parezcan un borrón.

Los Agentes de Paz han cerrado hoy las minas para que nadie tenga excusas para faltar a la Cosecha, en consecuencia ayer hemos tenido que trabajar el doble, por lo que los brazos aún me pesan y mi cuerpo está cubierto de hollín del mismo color de mi cabello.

Antes de la guerra las mujeres no trabajaban en las minas, pero al Capitolio no lo importa que los hombres en edad productiva hayan fallecido o estén desaparecidos y siguen demandando su cantidad diaria de carbón para sobrevivir, así que aunque no nos guste debemos hacerlo para sobrevivir.

El furgón que nos lleva a la mina no nos recoge hoy, y se siente extraño esta variante en la rutina. Como han dicho en las proyecciones: hoy es un día especial, aunque yo no lo vea así. Es un día triste, un recordatorio constante de que justo cuando pensábamos haberlo perdido todo, descubren algo más que arrebatarnos. En este caso son nuestras vidas las que quieren llevarse, tanto a los que van a la arena como los que la miraremos desde casa.

Mamá me coloca un vestido suyo que me queda demasiado grande en el pecho y largo en las piernas, como resultado parece una bolsa de basura que alguien ha decidido anudar a mi cintura con un hilillo que puede reventarse en cualquier momento, pero no digo me atrevo a decirle que lo odio porque ella sonríe al mirarme.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la plaza, con nuestros estómagos haciendo ruido pues el grano no es suficiente para suplir todas las energías que gastamos en el trabajo. No veo a Candice por ninguna parte y eso me preocupa, solo espero que esté bien y que los fantasmas que a mí me persiguen no den con mi amiga, quien debe cuidar de su madre y sus dos hermanas pequeñas desde que su papá murió en la guerra.

Al llegar a la plaza, la situación es en nada pareja: somos muchas chicas entre las que se disputa el papel protagónico del Distrito 12 en los Juegos del Hambre, mientras que los hombres son menos.

—Tienes que ser fuerte—dice mamá pasando su mano por entre mis cabellos como lo hacía con Wren aunque este fuese más alto que ella y yo asiento, aunque me parece que habla consigo misma.

—No te preocupes—sonrío aunque en el interior quiero echarme a llorar como loca —No tendrás que encender una vela para que vuelva a casa esta noche—ella sonríe débilmente y besa mi frente mientras un Agente de Paz nos separa pues la ceremonia está a punto de empezar y yo aún no me he registrado.

—Ylana Strathmore—digo al hombre vestido de blanco que veo en mis pesadillas y me prometo que será la única vez que alguien diga mi nombre hoy. Pinchan mi dedo con algo que parece ser más un punzón que una aguja y me obligan a sangrar sobre un papel junto al nombre con el que me llamó mi padre.

Apenas y encuentro a Candace quien me tiende su mano sudorosa antes de que un hombre del Capitolio comience a hablar. Menciona los premios que recibirá aquel quien se corone como Vencedor al final de los Juegos: el honor, la gloria, la libertad. Suena tentador, en especial la casa que dice tendrá aquel quien sobreviva por encima de los otros veintitrés y yo me permito fantasear con una vida llena de lujos antes de que hable de nuevo.

—A aquel que se corone como Vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre lo tendrá todo—su voz es demasiado aguda para ser considerada masculina, da pequeños saltos desde su lugar y sonríe en exceso, mostrando dientes blancos como perlas.

—La chica que irá a los Juegos del Hambre y de coronarse como Vencedora volverá aquí como una celebridad es—Candace estruja mi mano y siento como la sangre se estanca a la altura de mis dedos cuando con la voz llena de júbilo, el hombre lee el papel que ha sacado de la urna.

—Ylana Strathmore—el tiempo y la sangre más allá de mis dedos se detienen mientras con una misma voz, mi madre y Candace gritan desconsoladas como un animal herido. Mi amiga se abalanza contra mí, amenazando con tirarme al suelo mientras me suplica que no me mueva, que no vaya a una muerte segura a pesar de que la idea de una vida sin necesidades para mí y mi madre me tiente.

Candace no me suelta y mamá lleva ambas manos a su cara para que no la vea llorar ante la idea de perderme como perdió a papá y Wren. Los minutos pasan y no consigo moverme para sujetar la mano que se me extiende desde el escenario, invitándome a vivir una vida de gloria y honor si llego a ganar.

Un Agente de Paz se acerca marchando hasta donde estoy, tal y como sucede en mis pesadillas, y me sujeta por la cadera alejándome de mi mejor amiga quien llora completamente histérica. Me deja sobre el suelo a un par de pasos de donde estaba, pero no me muevo, no siento las piernas ni recuerdo como hablarles para que obedezcan y así poder moverme.

—Muévete—es lo único que dice antes de levantar su mano contra mí y abofetearme. El golpe es sordo y toda la sangre de mi rostro se reúne en el punto que arde como una quemadura. Estoy en el suelo ahora, pues mis débiles piernas no han soportado el impacto y se han rendido.

Le arrojo la piedra gemela a la de Candace que guardo en el bolsillo y no le provoca ni un rasguño, pero la multitud –enfurecida pues me han herido antes de entrar a los Juegos-comienzan a lanzarle objetos que no llegan a impactar su cuerpo y el Agente de Paz me dedica una mirada de advertencia que solo interpreto como: "Me las pagarás". La primera amenaza de muerte que recibo.

En el suelo, con cinco dedos pintados en el rostro, le suplico a mi madre que encienda una vela para recordarme el camino de vuelta a casa.

**Dominic Mort, 18 años – Distrito 2**

Con una aspiración profunda, mi mente se pone en blanco por completo un segundo antes de disparar mi arco. La flecha sale disparada hacia el matorral y al finalizar su trayectoria, un grito agonizante me indica que he dado en el blanco, como es usual.

A unos diez metros de distancia, el cervatillo se retuerce de dolor e impotencia ante la flecha que presiona su yugular, convirtiendo el lugar en el que ha caído en su tumba.

Mi pecho se contrae y no puedo hacer más que sonreír ante la imagen del río de sangre que escapa por el pequeño agujero que le he ocasionado, al mismo tiempo que la vida misma lo abandona poco a poco.

Preferiría cazar algo de mayor tamaño; no es tan divertido cuando no pueden ni siquiera defenderse y cuando donde caen quedan, pero los animales más grandes prefiero dejárselos a quienes los necesitan para alimentarse. Yo solo quiero cazar, y para eso ya habrá más tiempo luego.

Será un verdadero espectáculo verme cazándolos uno a uno.

La sangre del animal tiñe las hojas secas de rojo de salpicones rojos, como si lloviese sangre, pero el líquido viscoso no proviene del cielo, sino de la bestia que lucha por ponerse en pie y huir cuando me ve acercarme como un depredador que ha cazado a su presa y la contempla antes de darle el toque de gracia.

El cervatillo es lo suficientemente grande como para alimentar a una familia completa, pero en mi casa acostumbramos alimentos más finos que la carne de este animal. Su piel tampoco es de mi gusto y no creo que a mamá le entusiasme la idea de que estropee sus pisos finos con la piel lastimada de un animal muerto, así que lo dejo allí para que sea la comida de algún animal salvaje.

Después de retirar mi flecha de su cuello, sus ojos llorosos me contemplan de una forma muy humana: con dolor y rencor, acusándome por el error que he cometido. Mis flechas son únicas, del extremo de cada punta sobresale un pequeño cordón con una hoja seca el final, que yo mismo he colocado en ellas para identificar a mis presas, tanto animales como humanas. No importa que me identifiquen así como si captor, nunca queda uno vivo que logre dar conmigo.

Sin pensarlo llevo ambos manos hacia la parte posterior de mi cuello, justo donde el dibujo del sol está grabado con tinta indeleble sobre mi piel.

"¿Cómo un sol puede vivir entre las sombras?" fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que la herida en su espalda resultase mortal. Son las mismas palabras que escucho cada noche, entre guardia y guardia, al cerrar los ojos.

Del suelo recojo mi hacha y el arco bailotea contra mi espalda al colgarlo de mi brazo herido. A la distancia, un par de aves revolotean por entre los árboles y contemplo la posibilidad de darles fin en este momento. Escondido entre la maleza, como un cazador, aún no reparan en mi presencia.

"Una muerte más, una muerte más antes de las próximas veintitrés". Pero ya es tarde y no puedo permitirme una caza más, por más rápido que pueda hacerlo. La Cosecha será pronto y debo estar presentable. Hoy todas las miradas estarán puestas en mí.

La guardia de anoche estuvo particularmente tranquila a excepción de los cantos. Supongo que nadie quiere meterse en problemas estando tan próxima la cosecha y darle a su nombre más posibilidades de salir electo. Los antiguos rebeldes deberían estar particularmente asustados, pero son más fuertes sus deseos de venganza.

El camino a casa se torna aburrido al salir de entre los bosques. Algunos Agentes de Paz me saludan con respeto al llegar al centro del Distrito, en el que unas cuantas familias han comenzado a juntarse para la Cosecha.

Si me respetan por mi padre o por mi reputación, lo ignoro, pero no es importante tampoco, hoy todo es sobre mí y de cómo haré que todos en el Distrito 2 se sientan orgullosos, incluidos mi padre y mi madre.

No me sorprende el entrar a casa y que lo primero que escuche sea el chillido de mi madre al exigirme que me quite las botas sucias antes de poner un pie en la cocina. Obedezco porque el día de hoy no me apetece entablar una conversación sobre cuán sobrevalorada me parece la limpieza y de lo fundamental que es para ella. Hoy todo es sobre mí.

—Tu padre quiere hablar contigo — dice después de contemplar su reflejo en los azulejos de la cocina. —Está en el jardín — dice con una media sonrisa antes de ahogar un grito de enfado al observar mi hacha ensangrentada suspendida sobre mi hombro sano.

—Saca esa cosa sucia de mi casa ahora mismo, Dominic — y se lleva ambas manos a la parte superior de su cabeza, despeinando su cabello rubio idéntico al mío. Mamá es la tranquila de la familia excepto cuando se trata de la limpieza, en esos momentos es capaz de asustar a cualquiera.

—Mancharás de sangre mi cocina — grita ahora más dolida que enfadada y yo deposito un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza, sujetándola por la nuca con mi mano débil.

Antes, cuando era un niño, me resultaba extraño que a mamá le preocupase más el que ensuciara su cocina con mis zapatos o armas y no el que mis manos siempre estuviesen cubiertas de sangre después de una mañana en el bosque o una noche en vela haciendo guardia.

Ahora tiene sentido, mamá se crió en el Distrito 2, y en casa solo importa el honor. Todo aspecto de nuestra vida se rige por cuan honorables podamos ser, y si en el proceso logramos darle a nuestros compañeros de distrito motivos para estar orgullosos de nosotros, pues mejor.

Somos soldados, y ser soldado aquí significa que cualquier vida vale poco para ti, incluida la propia.

Siendo esposa del Jefe de los Agentes de Paz, mi madre posee un sentido del honor y el orgullo bastante particular, y ha pasado buena parte de su vida –la mía completa- inculcándome esos valores que considera sagrados, por lo que un poco de sangre no consigue impresionarla.

—Excella— grita mi padre desde la parte trasera de mi casa y mamá cierra los ojos esperando lo peor. El que mis padres no se amen no es un secreto para nadie en el distrito, ni siquiera para mí, pero al menos me gustaría que mamá no temblase cada vez que escucha su voz.

—Te dije que quería hablar con mi hijo— con una seña me pide que cumpla sus deseos y obedezco, aunque en el proceso una gota de sangre mancha el piso de la cocina y hace que mamá se suelte a llorar.

— ¿Me buscaba, señor? —está sentado en una silla de metal en el patio trasero, con un arma en su mano derecha y en la otra uno de los trapos viejos que mamá usa para limpiar la vajilla de porcelana.

—He hablado con Hyon —dice sin siquiera mirarme, pues está absorto en la pistola que limpia con devoción. Papá no es absoluto como mamá en lo que a limpieza se refiere, pero sabiendo que las miradas están siempre sobre él por su cargo, le gusta ir bien presentado.

—Dice que anoche durante la guardia un rebelde ha estado molestándote—me mira y, por instante, soy capaz de ver toda la decepción que siente hacia mí reflejada en sus ojos, todo es mi culpa.

—No ha sido nada— me encojo de hombros y el dolor de mi brazo derecho se hace casi insoportable cuando mis músculos y tendones se tensan como sogas.

—Esto tiene que parar, Dominic— asiento y suspiro antes de darme media vuelta y partir, pues sé que tiene razón, pero aún ahora, a plena luz del día, el pensar en la canción que entonan los rebeldes me provoca vomitar, y las pesadillas inspiradas en recuerdos me persiguen aún durante el día.

"¿Vas a volver al árbol en el que colgaron a un hombre por matar a tres? Cosas extrañas pasaron en él, no más extraño sería en el árbol del ahorcado, reunirnos al anochecer" La cancioncilla me hace pensar en el grupo rebelde, y como tras perder el control durante la guardia lo puse todo en peligro.

Ahora como recuerdo de aquella noche solo queda la lesión en el brazo que dificulta mis movimientos, las pesadillas recurrentes y la mirada de odio en los ojos de mi padre. No sé cuál de las tres cosas duele más, aunque el saber que lo he defraudado es sin duda el mayor motivo de mi arrepentimiento.

Desde entonces no confía en mí, pero hoy le enseñaré que yo también soy digno, que puedo ser tan honorable como lo es él, e incluso mejor tras ganar los Juegos del Hambre.

Después de asearme para complacer a mamá y llegar a la plaza, lo primero que noto son los grupos divididos. Hombres de un lado, mujeres del otro, como se ha establecido, pero más que eso, nuestro distrito se divide entre los Rebeldes y la Resistencia que lucharon unos con otros durante los Días Oscuros.

Tomo mi lugar, tan lejos como puedo del grupo rebelde que me mira con enfado, sabiendo que he matado a más de ellos de los que puedo contar. El himno de Panem empieza a la hora pactada y el hombre regordete enviado por el Capitolio da un discurso que trata, más que otra cosa, del honor que obtendremos de ganar los Juegos.

Le doy la razón, aunque los Rebeldes a mi lado bufan molestos y comienzan a hacer bromas entre ellos para apaciguarse. A la distancia, en una de las casas cercanas a la plaza, un Agente de Paz al que no reconozco encuentra a un hombre que ha faltado a la Cosecha injustificadamente y le da muerte en el lugar, atrayendo la atención del público quien ignora al otro solado que camina detrás del escenario con un hombre rubio y malherido a cuestas.

Los rebeldes están tan enfurecidos que apenas y reparan en que el hombre del Capitolio se ha acercado a una de las urnas y desdobla un pequeño papel que reza el nombre de una de las chicas.

—Del distrito 2, Kyleen Falconet— vocifera, y en el lugar de los Rebeldes una chica se abre paso entre la multitud, que se aleja tanto de ella como resulta posible. Kyleen camina con gracia natural hacia el podio y al verla pienso que sus movimientos han de complacer a mi madre, siempre tan correcta.

—Ahora los chicos — anuncia y mis músculos de mi espalda se contraen al dar un prematuro paso al frente— Imax Gronn— dice el hombre y una madre llora desde la periferia.

Este es el momento. Es tiempo de probarles que yo también soy digno, que yo también soy valioso y que puedo hacer que se sientan orgullosos de mí. Con la misma confianza que solo soy capaz de sentir en el bosque, rodeado de cuerpos agonizantes, grito

—Me presento voluntario — los ojos de todo Panem se posan en mí al ser enfocado por las cámaras. El escolta del Capitolio sonríe mientras me invita a acercarme con un leve movimiento de muñeca y a su lado, los ojos verdes de Kyleen Falconet se entrecierran con desconfianza mientras su cabello perfectamente cepillado a un lado de su cabeza forma una cortina a su alrededor..

"No más extraño sería en el árbol del ahorcado, reunirnos al anochecer" pienso mientras entre la multitud, mi padre sonríe orgulloso ofreciéndome el legado que hoy abrazo.

Kyleen Falconet bufa con amargura cuando el hombre del Capitolio nos insta a estrechar nuestras manos.

La chica menuda y de rasgos felinos obedece y sujeta mi mano con demasiada fuerza, sin inmutarse por el esfuerzo y yo la imito al instante, libre de temor de romper alguno de sus huesos frágiles en apariencia. Sonríe al volver a su lugar inicial, fantaseando con romper mi cuello apenas entremos a la arena o inclusive antes si tiene la oportunidad.

El mismo pensamiento cruza mi mente y entre el vitoreo del Distrito 2, la guerra entre rebeldes y la resistencia vuelve a empezar.

**April Gunn, 15 años – Distrito 10 **

El aire frío entra con facilidad en mis pulmones al inhalarlo, pero mi pecho lo retiene en el segundo en el que me propongo devolverlo al exterior donde pertenece y siento como me ahoga desde adentro intentando salir con desesperación.

Un silbido escapa de una parte desconocida de mi cuerpo al intentar intercambiar el oxígeno que comienza a envejecer dentro de mí por uno más fresco, y una tos seca me confirma lo que ya sé: estoy enferma.

No es nada grave, o al menos ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejó de serlo. El asma no va a matarme, o eso es lo que piensa Chris. Tampoco es que le crea mucho, su especialidad son los animales y yo no soy uno de ellos, a pesar de que considere a la mayoría parte de mi propia familia.

Intento relajarme y hacer que el aire entre y salga bajo sus propios términos, pero encontrar la paz es difícil últimamente, especialmente el día de la Cosecha en el que existe una pequeña –pero latente- posibilidad de que mi nombre resulte elegido.

Estoy completamente sola en el bosque, rumbo a la hacienda en la que Chris trabaja atendiendo a los animales heridos y enfermos, así que las probabilidades de que alguien me encuentre son tan escasas como que sea elegida para participar en los Juegos del Hambre.

Siento como mi pecho se contrae débilmente y se expande con rapidez, intentando respirar. Me ahogo y las lágrimas han comenzado a brotar de mis ojos a pesar de que no me siento triste. Es una reacción normal al perder el control de tu cuerpo; primero te falta el aire, luego tus ojos se cierran, luego de desmayas y por último tu cerebro se apaga.

Nunca he pasado de la tercera fase, pero muchos de los animales que Chris y yo atendemos a diario han dejado este mundo tan rápido que en un respiro están aquí, y al siguiente se han ido dejando solo su cuerpo que alimenta a la hierba.

Papá dice que es el orden de la vida, que así funciona y que no podemos interferir. Que todos los seres –incluso nosotros- tenemos los días contados, y que no podemos jugar a ser Dios, intentando salvar una vida que ya ha sido reclamada.

Pienso que es ridículo, pero jamás se lo he dicho porque eso le rompería el corazón. Ya bastantes altercados tenemos durante la hora de la cena, cuando mis padres insisten en que coma carne y yo me rehúso a hacerlo. Ellos piensan que se trata de un método adolescente para no engordar, pero la verdad es que quiero dejar este mundo siendo responsable de tan pocas muertes como sea posible.

Supongo que no es normal alimentarse de frutas y cereales que ni siquiera son preparadas en nuestro distrito, pero el simple hecho de pensar en comer carne hace que mi estómago se encoja y sienta desprecio por mí misma.

Ahora, completamente sola en medio del bosque, pienso en los animales heridos de la hacienda que no podré salvar hoy, y en lo mal atendidos que estarán si Chris los deja solos para preocuparse por mí y no hago más que sentirme vacía aunque el aire que soy incapaz de sacar de mi pecho me llene por completo.

Alguien me levanta sobre mis piernas y coloca uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y otro en la parte interna de mis rodillas, mientras mi cuerpo asciende a la altura de su pecho. Luce inquietantemente tranquilo mientras me coloca de nuevo en el suelo, sujetándome para que no caiga, y me ordena que respire.

No me habla con la misma dulzura con que llama a los terneros que han sido separados de sus madres, ni a los caballos que cepillamos día y noche para que luzcan relucientes. Coloca una mano sobre mi cuello separando mi cabello rojizo y con la otra me obliga a abrir la boca. Apenas y me hace daño, pero en el momento en el que obedezco, me indica cómo debo respirar para llenar y vaciar mis pulmones a voluntad.

Lo imito y funciona casi de inmediato. Las lágrimas que salen de mis ojos parecen evaporarse y mis piernas dejan de temblar mientras cuento cada vez que inhalo y exhalo con facilidad.

—Se te ha hecho tarde—dice él y revuelve mi cabello para tranquilizarme con la misma facilidad con el que rascaría el lomo de uno de los potros que han nacido bajo su cuidado. Intento sonreírle de vuelta pero no lo logro, y el suspira con pesadez mientras se sienta en el pasto con sus piernas al frente suyo.

La hierba está seca y chamuscada en algunas partes, producto de la ceniza que ha caído en esta parte del Distrito 10 y por las bombas que han lanzado en nuestra dirección. El suelo cruje bajo nuestro peso y pienso en todos los animales que no podrán alimentarse producto de esta ofensa a la naturaleza.

—Vas a estar bien, April— dice el mostrando sus hoyuelos e inspirándome confianza. Entre Chris y yo no hay ningún sentimiento más apasionado que los que mantengo por mi propio hermano, a pesar de que pasamos juntos gran parte del día, cuando no estoy en la tienda de alimento para animales que tiene mi familia ni en la escuela, fingiendo que me concentro en mis clases.

—Tu nombre es uno entre miles—asegura sin dejar de mirar mi rostro. Somos físicamente opuestos: mi cabello es rojizo y el suyo castaño, sus impactantes ojos verdes mucho difieren de los míos, simples y cafés, pero nuestro amor y respeto por los animales nos conectan como si fuésemos familia.

Chris es diferente a los demás hombres capitolinos que he visto (no es como que conozca a muchos, tampoco), decidió venir a vivir al Distrito 10 después de graduarse de la Universidad para estar en contacto con los animales, y no dedicarse a la investigación en su campo como hacen los graduados del Capitolio, así que es una de las personas a las que más admiro.

—Lo sé—digo sintiéndome de repente libre, sin la presión en mi pecho que me hacía creer que una vaca estaba sobre mí, ni la inquietante tos que me robaba la vida de a pocos. —Soy una tonta—él niega con la cabeza, lo cual se ha hecho un poco repetitivo.

No quiero ser una carga para él, quiero ser útil. Lo deseo tanto que cada pequeño desacierto logra convencerme de que no sirvo, que no soy merecedora de que Chris ocupe su tiempo en mí, mucho menos de encargarme de estos animales.

—No eres una tonta, April—dice él poniéndose de pie de un salto y ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme. Todo da vueltas a mí alrededor y me siento mareada, el aire se vuelve pesado y creo que tendré otro ataque.

He sentido este mal presentimiento desde que desperté esta mañana con el alba y no parece querer irse a ninguna estar relacionado con el hecho de que hoy es la Cosecha, y con que Drius, uno de nuestros caballos heridos, ha muerto anoche.

Chris dijo que no había nada que pudiéramos hacer por él. Las explosiones habían deteriorado su cuerpo, y aunque viviese no sería el mismo de antes. Yo pienso que pudimos haber hecho más. Yo pude haber hecho más, y por mi culpa Drius ha muerto.

—Vete a casa—dice con el mismo tono que usaría mi padre para decirme que debo estudiar más para que mis notas no continúen bajando, o que debo presentarme puntual en la tienda. Se siente como un bofetón ver la desilusión en su rostro cuando no me muevo ni un centímetro.

—La cosecha no es hasta en unas horas—digo mirando el cielo que no presenta sus colores habituales, la naturaleza entera parece sufrir por el destino de quienes hoy somos castigados.

—Puedo arreglármelas solo por hoy—dice sonriendo —Tienes que estar con tus padres, seguramente querrán estar contigo hoy en caso de que tu…—no dice nada, no necesita hacerlo para que yo sepa que sigue.

"En caso de que tu salgas elegida"

—Saluda a Lyren de mi parte—el asiente mientras voltea la cabeza en dirección a la hacienda, probablemente para buscar con la mirada a la yegua que ha quedado completamente sola en el corral—Debe estar muy triste desde que Drius murió—

No responde, y en medio de su silencio me abro camino hacia mi casa que está ubicada a escasos kilómetros de nuestro lugar de reunión. Aunque no haya podido ver a Lyren y a los demás hoy, si este fuese mi último día en el 10, me alegra haberlo pasado con la persona que me entiende mejor que nadie más en casa.

Encuentro a mamá detrás del mostrador de la tienda, con una sonrisa idéntica a la mía al saludarla, esperando a algún cliente que decida venir hoy. Ella y yo sabremos que no los habrá, nadie compra alimento para animales el día que se decide el futuro de los niños de su distrito, pero todos intentamos continuar con nuestras vidas sin que la cosecha las modifique.

—Hay una sorpresa para ti en tu habitación—dice a modo de saludo. —Lava bien tu cabello y póntelo para ver cómo te queda—sonríe dividiendo su atención entre la puerta y mi rostro, como si alguien fuese a entrar a la tienda o algo en mi cara evidenciara cuan aterrada estoy.

—No es una sorpresa si le dices que puede ponérselo—mi hermano entra en la habitación, pero yo no noto ese efecto que mi madre asegura que pasa cada vez que lo hace. Supongo que podría ser considerado "guapo" ante los ojos de las chicas de mi edad, pero para mí siempre será la persona que tiraba de mis trenzas cuando era más pequeña.

—En ese caso no he dicho nada—con mímica cierra sus labios y los tres reímos, haciendo revolotear nuestras cabezas de un idéntico color anaranjado.

Subo de dos en dos los escalones y la sensación de que algo malo está a punto de ocurrir no se aleja, ni siquiera cuando obedezco a mi madre y me coloco el vestido color blanco que según ella "hace que mi cabello luzca hermoso".

Caminamos hacia la plaza en medio de un inusual silencio y me horrorizo al pensar que podría ser la última vez que estemos juntos.

El abrazo que mis padres y mi hermano se extiende más de lo aceptado en público antes de que seamos separados por una valla blanca que divide a los "elegibles" de sus familias. Ahora es Esther, mi mejor amiga e hija del alcalde de nuestro distrito quien está a mi lado.

No me tranquiliza su presencia: todo lo que sé de los Juegos del Hambre, y la razón por la cual les temo, provienen de ella y de lo que me ha contado para ponerme al tanto de todo para que entendiese bien a que estábamos siendo sentenciados.

Inhalo y exhalo ruidosamente como me ha enseñado Chris, el silbido que sale de una parte desconocida de mi cuerpo me obliga a cerrar los ojos y para tranquilizarme. Pienso en todas las veces que he sido genuinamente feliz en el 10, en los animales que he salvado y los amigos que he hecho, y de pronto funciona. El himno de Panem llega a su fin y con el mi nerviosismo; Soy libre, la papeleta con mi nombre es una entre miles.

—Del distrito 10, April Gunn—dice el hombre del Capitolio que en absoluto luce como Chris y la mano de Esther se aferra a la mía mientras en medio de un par de lágrimas me dice cuanto lo siente.

Soy una entre miles en el Distrito 10, y he salido elegida. En los Juegos del Hambre, soy una entre veinticuatro, y yo tengo que volver a casa.

**Erix Carolan, 14 años –Distrito 6 **

—Van a enviar a todos esos niños como animales al matadero—dice el abuelo mientras bebe un vaso con agua que sustituye el café mañanero que ya no podemos permitirnos.

—Calla—le responde la abuela mientras le pasa por sobre la mesa una manzana golpeada que ha quedado de la tienda. —Sabes que Erix siempre repite todo lo que dices y se meterá en problemas si alguien llega a escucharlo—mi hermana está sentada con ellos pero no dice nada, tiene la cara pegada como con pegamento a su plato y no la despega ni siquiera cuando los acompaño para desayunar.

—Hola cielo—mi abuela pasa sus dedos agrietados por entre mi cabello peinándolo hacia atrás, de forma que mis ojos quedan descubiertos por completo. Ella dice que así luzco muy apuesto y que me parezco a mi papá, yo solo me alegro de que no haya nadie por aquí cerca para ver como acomoda mi pelo como si fuese un niño.

— ¿Quieres algo para desayunar? —pregunta la abuela levantándose a duras penas de la silla a juego con la mesa del comedor. Mi estómago ruge como respuesta y ella sonríe complacida mientras le hace una seña con la mano a Catlee para que me dé su lugar.

—Cualquier cosa menos fruta—digo arrugando la nariz y la sonrisa eterna de mi abuela desaparece de su rostro cansado.

—Es lo que hay—dice en un susurro antes de ponerse a llorar. Las miradas asesinas de mi abuelo y mi hermana no se hacen esperar, pues, como es costumbre ya, he hecho que vuelva a llorar.

Sé que no debería quejarme, muchos no tienen que comer y a nosotros jamás nos vamos a la cama con el estómago vacío, aunque alimentarse solo de frutas en exceso maduras que no se han podido vender en la tienda tampoco sea un escenario agradable, como dice ella, es lo que hay.

—Pídele perdón a tu abuela—mi abuelo se pone de pie con menos agilidad que ella y pasa una mano por su espalda a modo de consuelo, no funciona y ella se abalanza en sus brazos diciéndole que no nos quedamos con ellos para morir de hambre.

Nuestros padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño, y desde entonces Catlee y yo hemos estado bajo el cuidado de los padres de mi madre, quienes antes de la rebelión tenían una de las tiendas más grandes de todo el Distrito 6, y que entre todos atendíamos después de hacer los deberes.

Después de la guerra, todos son muy pobre como para comprar alimento, así que las frutas que antes adornaban las mesas de nuestros vecinos ahora son consideradas un lujo. En consecuencia, ya no tenemos el dinero para comprar otros alimentos y comemos solo las frutas que no se logran vender.

Algunas familias poderosas del distrito aún consumen los productos que vendemos, así que a duras penas el dinero sigue llegando a los bolsillos de nuestros abuelos, pero no es suficiente.

Con un dedo amonestador, mi abuelo me indica el camino de vuelta hacia mi habitación y yo doy media vuelta sobre mis talones para volver a ella y permanecer ahí hasta que sea hora de la Cosecha.

—Espera—dice la abuela retorciéndose entre sus brazos —No ha comido.

Me siento infinitamente culpable por hacerla llorar –otra vez- pero no hay nada que hacer, otra vez he hablado sin pensar y he lastimado sus sentimientos.

Pasan los minutos sin que ninguno de los tres vuelva a hablarme, ni siquiera vienen a ver si acepto mi castigo en humilde silencio, solo los escucho hablar en la otra habitación debido a las paredes finas como papel.

—No seas duro con él—suplica la abuela —Debe estar aterrado—

—Eso no le da derecho a ser tan desconsiderado—bufa este y sé que estoy en problemas por el tono rencoroso de su voz para hablar de mí. Mi abuela es la más dulce y comprensiva entre los dos, pero aun así son pocas las veces en el que el abuelo se enfada de verdad.

—Iré a verlo—dice Catlee y cinco pasos después, la puerta de mi habitación se abre. Es bastante soñador llamar a esto "habitación"; en realidad es un espacio pequeño, separado por una cortina tras la cual se esconde la cama de mi hermana, y de otra idéntica al otro lado, donde mis abuelos duermen por las noches.

—No tienes que decirlo—ella entorna sus ojos pues odia que robe las palabras de su boca —Soy un desconsiderado y debo pedirle perdón a la abuela— ella asiente y antes de que replique yo continuo la charla conmigo mismo —Tenemos suerte de contar con ellos y yo soy un malagradecido—

Ella bufa y no dice más, pero se sienta con sus dos piernas flexionadas sobre mi cama que no resiste el peso de ambos y se dobla a la mitad. Tengo pesadillas recurrentes en las que al crecer, y ser como uno de esos tipos por los que Catlee babea, la cama no resiste mi peso y me traga por completo.

Hoy más que nunca quisiera ser mayor. Desearía no tener catorce años sino diecinueve como Catlee y ya no ser elegible para participar en los Juegos del Hambre. Por desgracia no los tengo y esta es la primera cosecha de las cinco que me faltan hasta que cumpla dieciocho. Al menos Niel, Pharrel, Terrian y yo tenemos catorce y no doce, por lo que nuestro castigo está más próximo a terminar que el de los chicos menores que nosotros que son elegibles también.

—Si quieres comer—dice introduciendo una mano en el bolsillo de su delantal —Aún hay fruta— el durazno que me ofrece es negro y no rojo en algunas partes, pero podría ser peor, al menos mi estómago dejará de hacer ruido mientras anuncian a los participantes de este año.

—Asegúrate de ducharte antes de salir—dice incorporándose y recogiendo los restos de la fruta que acabo de devorar. Por la manera en la que me habla, muchos podrían creer que Catlee es mi mamá, pero según los chicos de la escuela "Es demasiado guapa para serlo". Si no me diera ordenes todo el día, yo también podría admitir que lo es, pero como no me deja en paz ni por un segundo, es simplemente molesta ante mis ojos.

—Como quieras— me encojo de hombros mientras ella arroja directo hacia mi cara una camisa que está reservada para ocasiones especiales. Se supone que es lo que debo usar hoy porque es lo mejor que tengo, pero la idea de vestirme para que todos en el Capitolio me miren me hace vomitar.

El abuelo dice que en el Capitolio están montando todo un espectáculo para mantenernos ocupados y que no pensemos en lo realmente importante, pero cuando lo he dicho yo ayer durante la cena –de tomates casi podridos- todos se han enojado conmigo.

Me salto la parte de la ducha que ha demandado Catlee y me pongo la camisa y unos viejos vaqueros que le restan elegancia al atuendo, se pondrá furiosa cuando me vea, así que vale la pena recibir un par de miradas curiosas en el camino hacia el centro.

Niel me ha pedido que lo acompañe a buscar a Pharrel y a Terrian quienes llevan semanas completas sin salir de casa. Su desaparición coincide con la fecha en la que anunciaron los Juegos del Hambre, así que no es para nada un misterio que lo que hacen es esconderse como miedosos.

Yo no tengo miedo, solo estoy enojado pues, como dice el abuelo "es inhumano enviar a unos niños al matadero", pero mis amigos tienen miedo, así como sus padres, mis abuelos y Catlee, puedo verlo en sus ojos al mirarme.

Pharrel se niega a salir de casa antes de tiempo por miedo a que las explosiones y bombardeos se repitan, así que envía a su mamá a la puerta para decir que se verá con nosotros más tarde, después de la cosecha, aunque ambos sabemos que es mentira.

A Terrian no le dejan salir solo del Orfanato en el que vive ahora. Una mujer pequeña y regordeta nos habla tras las rejas que separan al edificio del exterior y nos dice que llevarán a todos los niños huérfanos juntos, por lo que Terrian debe quedarse allí con los demás.

Como siempre somos solo Niel y yo, pues los demás son demasiado cobardes como para salir o para saltarse las reglas de vez en cuando. Actúan como niños pequeños todos ellos.

Llegamos temprano a la plaza apenas ocupada por los Agentes de Paz que nos registran entre los asistentes, después de un par de chicos quienes lucen aterrados hasta los huesos delante de nosotros.

A lo lejos distingo la cabellera castaño-rojiza de Liss, una chica que va con nosotros a la escuela y que tiene cara de pocos amigos siempre. Parece mayor, más que yo o que cualquier otro chico a pesar de que tenemos la misma edad. Esta será su primera cosecha también, solo cuatro más después de esta y tanto Niel, como Liss y yo seremos libres.

Le cuento a Niel el drama que se ha vivido hoy en casa, como el abuelo me reprendió por haber herido los sentimientos de la abuela, del regaño de Catlee y juntos nos prometemos escapar de aquí un día hacia un lugar donde jamás nos de órdenes de nuevo.

La plaza comienza a llenarse mientras discutimos las ventajas y desventajas de vivir por la libre: sin nadie a quien obedecer, pero sin nadie que nos cuide ni atienda nuestras necesidades tampoco.

Cuando damos por terminada la conversación, decidiendo no escapar aún, la mujer del Capitolio acomoda su extraño cabello que llega hasta tocar el piso como si de una cola se tratase y se dirige hacia el recipiente que contiene varios papeles enrollados.

No sé qué esperar, no sé si llamará primero a los hombres o a las mujeres pues no he escuchado ni siquiera una palabra de todas las que ha dicho a gran velocidad durante los últimos minutos. Da un solo respiro y me saca de mis dudas.

—Liss Vank—dice sonriendo y mis ojos buscan a la chica del cabello castaño rojizo cuyo aire no ha terminado de salir por sus pulmones desde antes que dijeran su nombre. Su incredulidad dura solo un segundo más, y en medio de un gesto extrañamente parecido a un encogimiento de hombros, se abre paso entre la multitud que se separa de ella como si tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa.

Un hombre y una mujer que no se parecen en absoluto a Liss rompen a llorar al tiempo que ella sube por los escalones que la separan de la mujer del cabello largo, quien ni siquiera le dirige la mirada antes de acercarse abruptamente al recipiente del otro lado del escenario.

—Ahora los chicos—dice con la misma voz cantarina. Nadie le presta atención, los ojos de todo el Distrito 6 están puestos sobre Liss quien permanece muy quieta, sin llorar ni gritar como todos esperábamos. Todos aguardan a que se eche a llorar, pero ella no les da el gusto.

—El chico que representará al Distrito 6 en los Primeros Juegos del Hambre es—Liss y yo respiramos al mismo tiempo, yo deseando no salir elegido, y Liss que su compañero de distrito tenga aún menos posibilidades que ella de volver sano y salvo a casa.

—Erix Carolan—dice de nuevo inexpresiva la mujer del Capitolio, dando por terminado el espectáculo antes de que yo reaccione.

No permito que me vean llorar ni enmudecer. Con la misma rapidez que la chica antes de mí, camino en línea recta mientras Liss Vank sonríe desde el podio satisfecha, pues su deseo si se ha cumplido.

**Andrew Overhall, 17 años –Distrito 8**

—Míralo Kyle, otra vez se ha quedado con esa cara rara—la risa de mis hermanos podría ser escuchada a kilómetros de distancia y de inmediato me arrepiento de haberlos traído conmigo hoy al trabajo.

Marissa continúa riendo ignorando la mirada de alerta que le dedica Kyle, indicándole que le he escuchado, al igual que todos los que estamos aquí reunidos con el objetivo de terminar la construcción antes de la Cosecha.

—Recuérdame porqué te he traído hoy—le digo a mi hermana menor, demasiado alta e inteligente para su corta edad quien me mira divertida, arrastrando a su mellizo a toda travesura que se le ocurra, en las cuales el blanco soy por lo general yo.

—El tío Lucas y la tía Mary no podían cuidarnos porque tienen que ayudar en la cosecha—dice encogiéndose de hombros. El tener que despertar antes del amanecer no parece haberlos afectado en absoluto y me siento complacido. En un par de años ambos podrán trabajar y me ayudarán con la manutención de la casa.

—Pude haberlos dejado amarrados a la puerta para que no se metieran en problemas— ambos ruedan sus ojos al mismo tiempo en medio del único gesto que comparten. A pesar de nacer con escasos minutos de diferencia, entre Marissa y Kyle parecen haber años que juegan a favor de la única chica de nuestra familia, quien tiene un talento nato para meterse en problemas.

—Nos quieres mucho como para hacer eso—dice ella haciendo un puchero, pretendiendo ser adorable e infantil, cualidades que ambos sabemos no son su fuerte.

—Podría hacerlo, nadie querría cargar con ustedes dos y para la cena seguirían ahí—sonrío porque aunque algunas veces me gustaría deshacerme de ellos, sé que no podría. Ambos, por más problemas y gastos que generen, son lo único real en mi vida, lo único claro e imborrable.

Marissa me devuelve una sonrisa engreída, más acorde a la personalidad de una adolescente de mi edad que a una niña de la suya, pero algo en su expresión cambia de un segundo para otro, y de nuevo finge ser una niña pequeña y asustada al tiempo que una voz dulce suena tras mis espaldas.

— ¿A quién piensas amarrar a una puerta, Andrew? — doy vuelta sobre mi propio cuerpo en el instante en el que Emma le dedica una sonrisa tierna a mis hermanos quienes fingen ser adorable ante sus ojos para dejarme en mal.

—Eso no es…no es lo que quise decir—las palabras salen con dificultad por mi boca y me siento enrojecer mientras ella enrolla un mechón de su rubio cabello en su dedo índice y comienza a jugar con él, consciente de lo que provoca en mí su cercanía.

— ¿Cómo estás, Andrew? —Marissa ríe a mi lado y Kyle finge que vomita mientras los segundos pasan y no logro pensar en una respuesta más o menos coherente para la simple pregunta.

—Estoy bien—contesto después de una infinidad y mi hermana rueda sus inmensos ojos del mismo color que los míos y masculla algo que suena peligrosamente semejante a "idiota".

—Hola Emma—dicen mis hermanos a unísono con humillante facilidad, incluso Kyle cuyas mejillas se tiñen de rosa al ver a la chica que les devuelve el saludo con el mismo entusiasmo.

—Te ves muy bonita hoy, Emma—dice el pequeño diablillo que comparte mi sangre. La aludida sonríe da una pequeña voltereta que hace que el vestido que lleva para la cosecha se ondee con el viento. —Me gusta como llevas tu cabello—añade la niña y yo le doy la razón, admirando las ondas de su cabellera.

—Andrew tira mucho de mi cabello al cepillarlo—dice con un puchero—Nunca puedo llevarlo así de bonito— Estoy a punto de reprenderla cuando una voz en mi interior me obliga a callar. El único contacto más o menos femenino que ha tenido Marissa en su vida es el de la tía Mary quien ya es demasiado mayor, así como no es fácil para mí pretender ser su padre y su madre, no ha de ser sencillo para ella tampoco crecer sin una madre.

Mamá murió cuando nacieron los mellizos, siendo yo apenas un niño. Desde entonces estuvimos los tres bajo el cuidado de nuestros tíos que después de que papá se enlistó y partió a la guerra, fueron nuestros cuidadores.

Ahora que papá ha muerto y yo estoy en edad de hacerme cargo de todos, me niego a depender de ellos, así que soy solo yo haciéndome cargo de dos niños que he tenido que cuidar como propios. No me quejo, es mi responsabilidad, pero a veces me gustaría que todo fuese más fácil, que mamá no hubiese muerto en el momento del parto, que papá no se hubiese ido a la guerra, lo que fuera.

—Déjame ayudarte—dice antes de dar un paso de bailarina al frente y arrodillarse frente a mi hermana quien sonríe con las manos de Emma sobre su cabeza.

—No seas tan dura con tu hermano—le susurra al oído con la suficiente fuerza como para que yo, a escasos centímetros de ambas, la escuche. —No es fácil para un hombre hacer el trabajo de una chica—dice guiñándole un ojo mientras le da forma al cabello rubio de mi hermana quien ríe alegremente con renovada inocencia.

—Además estoy segura de que hace su mejor esfuerzo—asegura sin separar sus enormes ojos verdes de mi rostro—Todas las mañanas está aquí muy temprano arreglando estas casas para que quienes han perdido la suya tengan donde dormir ¿no crees que es eso genial? —nos mira a los tres pero solo los más pequeños asienten, mirándome ahora como si fuese un héroe.

Yo por mi parte, no puedo estar más feliz, no por la mirada de admiración que me dedica mi hermano al decir que quiere ser como yo cuando crezca, ni porque mi hermana se abraza a mi cintura dándome las gracias, sino porque alguien ha notado lo que he hecho.

Ella lo ha notado.

— ¿Tienes miedo por la cosecha, Emma? —pregunta Kyle y la chica enmudece al terminar de preparar al cabello de Marissa quien la mira de pronto preocupada. Pensé que habían olvidado que era hoy. Pensé que si no tocaba el tema y si fingía que todo estaba bien, ellos lo olvidarían, pero sin darme cuenta mis hermanos han crecido frente a mis ojos y ya no son los niños pequeños capaces de ignorar los problemas en casa.

—No lo tengo—miente con extraña facilidad, aunque su barbilla tiembla al incorporarse, ahora está más cercana a mi cabeza que a la de mis hermanos, aunque es un poco baja de estatura y tan menuda que podría levantarla en mis brazos ahora mismo.

— ¿Y tú? —pregunta mirándome a los ojos. Podría pasar el resto de mis días viéndome reflejado en esos ojos y jamás llegaría a cansarme, sin embargo debo separar mi vista de la suya al mentir con menos habilidad que ella.

—Estoy bien—

— ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos? —pregunta Kyle con una sonrisa de dientes escasos y me siento defraudado cuando la mayor asiente con la cabeza y entrelaza su mano con la de mi hermano quien infla su pecho victorioso. Mi propio hermano de diez años me ha vencido y Marissa no deja pasar la oportunidad de reírse en mi cara.

—No te preocupes—dice Emma mirándome por encima de su hombro, con la mano izquierda aferrada a Kyle mientras me tiende la derecha —También hay lugar para ti—

Su mano encaja con facilidad en la mía como si fuesen dos piezas dispuestas a encontrarse, y por un momento, parece correcto, como si cada momento de mi vida hubiese estado en las sombras y ahora, por primera vez en mi vida viera la luz del sol.

Si ese era el momento para escuchar un "clic" o sentir una corriente eléctrica que invadiera mi cuerpo, no lo noto. Solo esa extraña sensación de infinita felicidad me hace sentir pleno, y de alguna forma, eterno.

Desearía estar mejor vestido, o en su defecto, más limpio, pero a ella no parece importarle mientras caminamos por la plaza, con un niño a cada mano, ella haciendo su buena acción del día con los huérfanos y yo fingiendo que me veo bien al lado suyo, que encajo en alguna parte cercana a ella.

A decir verdad, si no fuera porque he llevado a los niños conmigo al trabajo hoy por la cancelación de las lecciones en la escuela, Emma ni siquiera habría hablado conmigo más de diez segundos, así que le agradezco a Marissa con la mirada antes de llegar al lugar en el que debemos separarnos.

La rubia despega su mano de la mía y me siento caer en el abismo, sin embargo me repongo pues tengo obligaciones más grandes que las propias. Le señalo a los pequeños el lugar en el que deben esperarme y les advierto que no se separen, la atención que Kyle me dedica es limitada así que Marissa queda como encargada de ambos mientras esté lejos.

—No seas paranoico—dice ésta a modo de despedida —No eres tan especial como para que te elijan—rueda los ojos y espero que sus palabras sean proféticas. Sin mí aquí, no sé qué podría pasar con ellos que ya lo han perdido todo sin alcanzar a tener algo..

Emma no se lo toma tan bien como yo y da media vuelta en dirección opuesta sin siquiera despedirse. No la culpo, está aterrada, aunque solo tengo 17 años cargo sobre mis espaldas con un paquete demasiado pesado como para atreverme a compartirlo con alguien, ni siquiera con ella.

—Andrew—grita mi hermana a escasos metros, donde los Agentes de Paz cierran el paso —Buena suerte—dice sonriendo en medio de la única frase que me ha dedicado en años que no contenga un insulto ni comentarios sarcásticos.

Nos separan chicos de un lado y chicas del otro y según las edades, así que no vuelvo a ver a Emma hasta que finaliza el discurso del escolta que comienza llamando a la chica que dormirá en cama ajena a partir de esta noche y hasta el día de su muerte.

Yo solo espero que la chica no sea Emma y que el chico no sea yo.

—Muselina Gazar—sonrío aunque me siento mal de inmediato por hacerlo. No conozco a Muselina pero me basta con saber que no es Emma quien irá a los Juegos del Hambre a pelear contra otros chicos más experimentados que ella.

Emma está a salvo un año más. La mitad de mi petición ya se ha cumplido, solo falta que el chico que resulte elegido no sea yo, y este podría ser considerado un incluso como un buen día.

—Ahora el tributo masculino del Distrito 8—dice el hombre venido del Capitolio quien sonríe mientras introduce su mano en una urna de cristal que contiene cientos de nombres, incluido el mío.

—Andrew Overhall—el mundo gira demasiado rápido bajo mis pies y los gritos de Marissa no se hacen de esperar, profesando insultos nada apropiados para una niña de su edad pero a los que yo he llegado a acostumbrarme. Kyle mira hacia ambos lados sin comprender nada y frente a mis ojos, la diferencia de edad entre ambos se hace más pronunciada.

Emma me mira con resignación, probablemente complacida por no haberse salido a tiempo de tan desafortunada situación en la que nos he metido a todos quienes se relacionen conmigo.

Marissa asiente con su cabeza cuando junto mis ojos con los suyos, la distancia no nos deja decir nada pero sé que ella lo comprende: sin mí aquí, es su responsabilidad cuidar de lo que queda de nuestra familia.

**Moira Kelpt, 15 años –Distrito 4**

Cuando estás en altamar, debes de estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

Desde un cambio en la marea o en soplar del viento que arrastra al navío hacia la dirección contraria que deseas, hasta un desperfecto técnico que obliga a su tribulación a anclar en muelle ajeno o pasar días y noches a la deriva; todo lo que ocurre a bordo de un barco te enseña a esperar siempre lo peor.

El convivir día a día con más de quince hombres que insultan y golpean durante el día y que beben y vuelven a golpear durante la noche no lo hace más sencillo. Aun así, era eso o morir de frío en el muelle en el que mi madre me dejó, según lo que dice Ron.

Supongo que debería llamarle "papá", no porque me nazca hacerlo sino porque es lo que se espera que haga, pero a decir verdad, las personas a las que trato a diario no reparan en mi existencia lo suficiente como para notar si llamo a mi padre por su nombre de pila o no, y tampoco me interesa demasiado cumplir con lo esperan de mí.

Apenas y tocamos tierra firme un par de veces al año. En el "Lady Mer", el navío del cual Ron es capitán, no nos falta nada y a decir verdad, lo único que él y yo compartimos es el amor por el mar, además del desprecio que sentimos por el otro.

Él me ve como un estorbo, creo, y si no es así, jamás se ha dado a la tarea de demostrarme lo contrario. No suele golpearme como hace el contramaestre o los demás marineros cuando beben demasiado; lo suyo es ignorarme, darle más importancia a un trapo viejo que a mí, que se supone comparto su sangre cuando la suya no está infestada de alcohol.

No me gusta estar en tierra.

En el mar se respira la calma que escasea en el momento en el que pones un pie en el muelle. Allá, con el resto de los seres humanos que comercian lo que pescamos, todo es caos.

Los he visto golpearse entre ellos, beber hasta caer muertos en algún callejón, pero nada es tan malo como la nueva forma de destrucción que ha planeado nuestro gobierno, y que intentan hacernos creer que es la más correcta.

No tengo miedo. Creo que estoy demasiado acostumbrada a estar preparada para cualquier cosa y a esperar siempre lo peor como para inquietarme por algo así. En el mar no se hacen planes, debes de reaccionar en el segundo o tu vida acaba antes de que te des cuenta.

Supongo que la arena que han creado para los tributos será igual, pero espero no ser elegida. No estoy familiarizada con algo distinto al agua, y en cuando estoy en otro lugar durante mucho tiempo, siento que una parte de mí muere, mi parte favorita al menos.

Los moretones que el resto de marineros me han provocado hace una semana ya casi han desaparecido para cuando me enfundo en el ridículo atuendo que debo usar hoy. Ron ha insistido en que tiene una reputación que mantener y que su hija no puede ir por ahí luciendo como una salvaje.

Solo soy su hija cuando le conviene, pero no lucho a pesar de que me parece innecesario vestir diferente a lo normal solo porque vienen personas del Capitolio a llevar a uno de los nuestros directo a la guillotina. No recuerdo que él me haya comprado nada nunca antes, así que una parte de mí está dispuesta a usar el vestido de colores brillantes, aunque me sienta perdida entre la ropa de mujer.

Apenas desciendo del barco y camino por el muelle en dirección al lugar donde se celebrará la cosecha, miles de ojos se posan en mí. No comentan lo bien que luce mi vestido, ni siquiera notan que el día de hoy he cepillado mi cabello, solo me miran con miedo y recelo como a una bestia marina que acaba de arribar.

No me molesta que el mar de gente se abra a mi paso, con tal de no rozar mi cuerpo. A decir verdad es bastante práctico a razón de llegar pronto a mi destino. En un par de minutos estaré de nuevo enfundada en mi uniforme de grumete, con la brisa marina al viento llevándome lejos de todas estas personas y del Distrito 4.

Ron camina con toda su tripulación hacia un rincón desde donde mirarán la Cosecha y el mensaje que el Capitolio tiene para nosotros. En condiciones normales para este momento ya estarían completamente borrachos, pero el Distrito está plagado de Agentes de Paz así que deben controlarse.

Probablemente para el final del día ya hayan vuelto a golpearme. El ron y mi padre no son una buena combinación, tal vez en honor a la bebida le han nombrado y por eso se emborracha cada noche.

Desconozco el origen de mi nombre; todos aquí se llaman como los peces o de manera simbólica representan a nuestra industria, pero no conozco a nadie más que le hayan dicho "Moira" jamás.

Ron dice que él no lo eligió tampoco, pues el nombre es tan soso como yo y que él me habría llamado "Aguardiente" para que le diese más gusto hablar conmigo, así que supongo que fue idea de mamá.

Jamás la conocí y creo que Ron tampoco, al menos no lo suficiente como para recordar su nombre. Lo único que conserva de ella es una nota con la que fui encontrada cuando me abandonó en los muelles muriendo de frío, con la única protección de una manta que usa Ron para limpiar el timón, pues dice que es suave y no daña la fina madera de su nave.

Probablemente me habría gustado conocer a mi madre, tal vez ella sería más cariñosa que Ron, y el día de la cosecha hubiese sostenido mi mano y besado mis mejillas en lugar de irse con sus compañeros tan lejos como fuese humanamente posible. Sea como sea, Ron es lo único que tengo y mi boleto de salida del 4 lo tiene él, así que intento ser útil y no generar problemas.

La ceremonia empieza y el vestido me aprieta en los lugares equivocados. Ron no conoce en absoluto el cuerpo femenino aunque cada noche que estamos en tierra firme yace con una mujer distinta a su lado.

Miro hacia todos lados en busca de alguien que luzca tan incómodo como yo, pero los chicos y chicas que me rodean están incluso peor. Nuestro distrito sufrió importantes pérdidas durante la rebelión, muchos abastecimientos fueron saqueados y toda la porquería de la guerra fue a terminar en el mar por lo que la situación es más precaria que de costumbre; poco a poco nos estamos destruyendo.

Dentro de lo que cabe he gozado de una vida estable. Un par de golpes diarios que han moldeado mi carácter como si de arcilla se tratase, y una relación con mi padre inexistente que no me genera ningún problema, es de lo más que puedo quejarme.

El himno de Panem suena a manera de introducción y el mismo pensamiento de siempre llega a mi cabeza: No pudieron escoger una canción más horrorosa para un pueblo igualmente horrible.

El mismo pueblo que lleva más de treinta años quejándose del gobierno de Panem es el mismo que hoy, muerto de hambre y sucio hasta la médula, entona el himno que alaba a una nación injusta y desigual.

Ellos se lo han buscado, claro, pero no deja de ser molesto verlos comportarse como pecezuelos en una red; moviéndose de un lado a otro inquietos, como si fuesen capaces de desequilibrar el barco al moverse fuera del agua.

Las chicas a mi izquierda y derecha se retuercen en sus lugares, están muy juntas unas de las otras con tal de no rozar mi cuerpo a pesar de que hoy me he vestido y cepillado mi cabello. No parece importarles, nadie repara en que mi cabello salvaje ha sido domado a duras penas, o que mi piel acartonada por la brisa marina toma un poco de color entre tantos rostros pálidos; para ellos soy una extraña que dos veces al año se cobija bajo su mismo cielo.

Mikyan Tynkin es una mujer alta y delgada como una de las vigas del barco. Sus dedos semejan los nudos que debo sujetar muy fuerte para izar las velas y mantenernos a todos a flote según la voluntad del viento. Los nudos en sus dedos se tensan sobre el micrófono cuando da la bienvenida, lo cual extraño pues ella es la visitante en estas tierras.

Bueno, ella y yo. Mi casa es el océano, a pesar de que la identificación que ha salido en la pantalla del Agente de Paz hace un rato me identificara como una chica del 4.

Me pregunto cómo será el Capitolio. Creo que nadie por aquí lo sabe con exactitud. Ron lo ha visitado un par de veces, pero jamás habla de ello. A decir verdad, jamás habla de nada que no sea cuanto he arruinado su vida al obligarlo a cargar con una cría en su imponente barco.

Casi me he perdido todo su discurso, repasando el movimiento de sus dedos que me recuerdan que pronto estaré en casa de nuevo, que esto es solo una formalidad que deberé repetir por los próximos tres años antes de ser libre, y nada más que eso.

Se acerca a una de las urnas que contienen las papeletas con los nombres de las chicas, incluido el mío. Estas se esparcen como peces en el agua cuando ella introduce su mano en lo que semeja una pecera, y cuando logra pescar uno con sus dedos, la respiración de la audiencia se detiene.

—Moira Kelpt— dice secamente, sin ningún otro anuncio cuando desdobla al pobre pececillo que ha dejado de moverse y lo condena al final de su vida y al inicio de su muerte en la tierra, tan lejos de casa.

El apellido que me dio mi padre resuena en mis oídos mientras la distancia que me separa a mí y a mis vecinas más próximas se hace mayor. De repente todos se alejan de mí como si al llamarme me hubiesen detectado una enfermedad altamente contagiosa.

En parte lo es, o al menos eso creo. Nadie quiere estar cerca de alguien que acaba de ser condenado.

Busco a Ron con la mirada, pero no lo encuentro por ninguna parte, ni siquiera en el lugar en el que hasta hace unos instantes se encontraba, rodeado de su tripulación. Tardo un segundo más en encontrarlo, pero él no me mira, sus ojos están fijos en una gaviota que se alimenta cerca del muelle, y que me ha robado todo protagonismo.

Los rostros de los demás no son muy diferentes. Hay quienes suspiran aliviados sabiendo que su familia seguirá completa para la hora de la cena, y están los que me miran sonriendo, felices de no tener que ver mi rostro nunca más después de que me lleven lejos hoy mismo.

Estoy completamente sola en un mar de gente que esquiva mis miradas y separan sus brazos de los míos, así que camino en dirección hacia la tarima, negándome a escuchar mi nombre una vez más salir de los labios de Mikyan Tynkin.

Ella no sonríe al mirarme. Probablemente esperaría a una chica más guapa, pues se corre el rumor en el Capitolio que todas aquí semejamos criaturas mitológicas de la cintura para abajo, pero que conservamos nuestra humanidad en el resto del cuerpo. A ella tampoco le importa demasiado que hoy, por primera vez en mi vida lleve un vestido con el que no me siento nada cómoda, ni que haya cepillado mi cabello, solo espera que me apresure para continuar con la condena.

El trayecto se hace eterno, más que nadar contra corriente parecería que estoy flotando por entre los mares calmos, esperando que alguien venga a mi encuentro, ya sea para salvarme o para darme fin de una buena vez.

Al subir al escenario y ver a todo el Distrito 4 reunido ante mí, me prometo regresar para demostrarles a todos que no soy un pececillo nadando contra corriente.

Yo soy un tiburón, y voy a acabar con todos ellos.

**Rhia Hox- Capitolio**

Logro verlos desde la televisión de la sala. Mamá ha insistido en que no debo hacerlo, pero la curiosidad puede conmigo y durante las transmisiones nocturnas, me veo a mi misma encendiendo el aparato y viajando hasta cada uno de los distritos para conocer a los veinticuatro chicos.

No veo todas las cosechas, pues justo en medio la presencia de una chica de mi edad que ha sido seleccionada hace que quiera vomitar. Es del Distrito 4 y solo tiene quince años -como yo- pero se ve fuerte, decidida, dispuesta a matar si debe hacerlo.

Y vaya si tiene que hacerlo, en el juego que ha inventado mi padre, tienes que cazar o ser cazado. En su situación, yo sería una presa fácil -como piensa papá- de eso estoy segura.

— ¿No estás viendo el espectáculo? —pregunta Gyan tomando el mando del aparato, que al cargar muestra la imagen de otra chica de mi edad, pero del Distrito 12. Ella en cambio se ve aterrada hasta los huesos, y su caída inminente la siento como propia.

—Disfrútalo Rhia—dice el soldado posando una mano sobre mi hombro y al ver que conservo junto a mi cama el arma que él ha dejado en mi habitación —Todo esto es para tu entretenimiento.

* * *

**¡Hola! Gracias por leer y comentar. Ya conocemos a 12 chicos, que emoción ¿Ya leyeron a sus favoritos? Aún quedan 12 chicos fantásticos así que no se vayan a ninguna parte, esto apenas comienza.**

**Preguntas:**

**1) De entre los 12 chicos que ya conoces (cosechas 1 y 2) ¿Cuáles son tus 3 favoritos?**

**2) De estos seis chicos (Dominic, Moira, Erix, Andrew, April e Ylana) ¿quién tiene una mejor motivación para volver?**

**3) Su pudieses "intercambiar de hijo" con algún autor, ¿a cuál de estos 12 tributos que ya conoces adoptarías como tuyo?**

**Avisos: Bueno, como les he comentado a algunos estaba pensando en que podía hacer para el blog, aparte del diseño de la arena, uniformes, mentores y demás que tengo planeados para los otros capítulos, así que se me ocurrió una idea:**

**Voy a preparar una sorpresa de cada tributo para sus padres y las subiré en el blog, por el momento no daré más detalles pero estoy segura de que les gustará, como dije, más que un regalo de parte mío es de parte de sus chicos a quienes yo les doy voz.**

**¿Cómo participan? Es bastante fácil, todos pueden recibir uno siempre y cuando cumplan con las siguientes condiciones:**

**1) Tener un tributo en mi SYOT (check)**

**2) Haber comentado todos los capítulos publicados de mi historia hasta el momento (así que si les falta alguno este es un buen momento para ponerse al día)**

**En el próximo capítulo incluiré el nombre de las personas que cumplan con estos requisitos y les daré a ellos más instrucciones (esto es taaaan Saw).**

**Como ven es bastante fácil, así que espero que todos participen y no dejen a sus hermosos tributos plantados ¿Qué opinan? ¿Se apuntan? Díganme que piensan en un review…**

**Besos,**

**G. Applause **


	5. Máquina de destrucción

**Capítulo 5. Máquina de destrucción**

**Serica Meester, 17 años –Distrito 1**

El día de hoy mi nombre está 39 veces contenido en las urnas para del sorteo de los Juegos del Hambre. Tengo 17 años, así que desde el principio -cuando anunciaron el horrible castigo que sufriríamos inocentes por culpa de los rebeldes- ya tenía 24 papeletas en mi contra. Después de eso, mi número de papeletas dobladas no ha hecho más que aumentar, así que supongo que las personas a mi lado no tienen una posibilidad equiparable con la mía de resultar cosechados.

Pero claro, a ambos lados de mi cuerpo solo hay hombres vestidos de blanco con postura de soldado que mi padre maneja como si de marionetas se tratase. No permiten que ninguna otra chica se me acerque, por lo que a mí alrededor se forma un círculo perfecto de manchas blancas a juego con los rostros pálidos de mis compañeros de distrito en la plaza.

Ni siquiera permiten que salude a Candor con más que un seco asentimiento de cabeza a la distancia, separados por todos los chicos y chicas de nuestra edad y por las armas que mantienen frente a sus pechos los Agentes de Paz, quienes no ignoran ni uno solo de mis movimientos ni los que pueden irse en mi contra.

Gema está cruzada de brazos a un par de metros de donde nos encontramos mi guarda personal y yo; sus ojos negros están fijos en la pantalla que presenta el mensaje enviado desde el Capitolio, y que en mi hogar papá seguro retransmitirá hasta memorizar cada diálogo, pero aunque no me mire sé que es presa del pánico, pues su cuerpo tiembla fuera de control.

—Señorita Meester— dice uno de los Agentes de Paz a mi lado sin mover más que los músculos de su rostro. Lo hace solo para llamar mi atención, pues sabe que mi mente no acompaña a mi cuerpo mientras el hombre del Capitolio sonríe desde el escenario. Papá ha dicho que hoy debo brillar, así que verme desinteresada no está en la lista de lo que me es permitido.

Dirijo la vista al frente ignorando por completo a mi amiga, quien no tiene a nadie más que a mí en este mundo. Intento no pensar demasiado en los rostros de las personas que han podido llenar sus estómagos gracias a mi sacrificio de entregar más papeletas a mi nombre, ni en el padre de mi mejor amigo quien incluyó otras diez papeletas al descubrir mi engaño.

No lo culpo. Para los Agentes de Paz el honor lo es todo, más importante aún que las familias que dejan de lado para empuñar armas y marchar al ritmo de las reglas de alguien más. Comprometí ese honor al enlistarme en la academia de formación de soldados a pesar de que mi padre me lo había prohibido, y desobedecí sus mandatos de nuevo al continuar con mi entrenamiento después de que el Jefe de los Agentes me negara el acceso.

Como resultado por mi desobediencia, mi nombre está treinta y nueve veces en las urnas, en lugar de solo las veintinueve que tendría de haberme conformado con las usuales para alguien de mi edad que solicitase comida para los necesitados a cambio de otros cinco clavos en mi ataúd en un viaje seguro a los Juegos del Hambre.

Las estadísticas y la suerte no están a mi favor, y ni siquiera ser la hija del alcalde del Distrito 1 puede salvarme de una elección segura, pero al contrario de mis vecinos en la cosecha, las probabilidades no me asustan. Serica tal vez no tiene posibilidades, pero Alishka si las tiene, y si quiero ir y volver de los Juegos en una pieza y con la corona adornando mi cabellera rubia, debo ser ella de nuevo.

Alishka es la guerrera que se viste de soldado y empuña un arma con facilidad, mientras que Serica es la hija del alcalde, quien con un tronar de dedos y una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro consigue que jóvenes y adultos se postren por igual a sus pies.

Hace mucho no soy ella, y me aterra no encontrarla en el rincón de mi cabeza en el que la he escondido desde que fui descubierta, pero debo hacerlo, no basta con ser la Serica a quienes todos aman; necesito de su dedicación y firmeza para ser la única ganadora de estos Juegos orquestados en el infierno.

El nombre lo elegí yo misma, pues me hacía pensar en la fortaleza que requería para poder llevar a cabo mi cometido. Alishka era la persona que me habría gustado ser si mi apellido no jugara en mi contra. Era la persona que podía ser a escondidas. Nada tiene que ver con los desórdenes mentales que el estrés posguerra han hecho surgir en muchos. No era una condición psicológica, ella era una elección consciente. La identidad que me permitía ser yo misma sin serlo realmente.

El discurso del hombre del Capitolio se extiende más de lo moralmente aceptado mientras se transmiten imágenes de imponentes edificios y del cielo más azul de todo Panem. La capital de nuestro país solía ser hermosa, etérea e imponente, pero ahora los rebeldes la han masacrado como hicieron con todos los distritos, convirtiéndolo en una ciudad de sombras y caos.

¿Valió la pena el sacrificio? ¿Sacrificar tantas vidas, tanta belleza y resplandor, para al final acabar de esta forma? Formados en líneas con nuestro destino en sus manos, mientras una mano inquieta se debate por cuál papel tomar entre sus largos dedos. Cuál vida tomar primero entre cientos.

¿Quién es el enemigo? ¿El hombre del Capitolio quien indica que primero elegirá a la mujer que representará al Distrito 1 en los Juegos del Hambre, o el chico inquieto que se revuelve justo al lado de Candor quien empuñó un arma en contra de los Agentes de Paz que protegían al Capitolio?

Yo no lo sé, ni tampoco la persona en la que he tenido que convertirme para lograr complacer a la vez a mi padre –quien quería a la ciudadana modelo como hija- y al recuerdo de mi madre –quien me enseñó a hacer siempre lo que creía correcto-. Localizo a Alishka en una parte oculta de mi cerebro, en la parte en la que se esconde la guerrera quien no duda en acabar con una vida si debe hacerlo, ni salvar otra si es lo correcto.

No me sonríe, ni me recrimina el haberla dejado atrás durante tanto tiempo, me coloco la máscara que lleva su rostro y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me siento completa, sin importar que las chicas a mi alrededor pierdan la respiración mientras el hombre del Capitolio selecciona una papeleta del recipiente de vidrio que contiene nuestras vidas.

—Del Distrito 1, Serica Meester— dice complacido, buscándome como hasta hace poco yo buscaba a la otra mujer cuyo nombre he robado para cumplir con mis propósitos. Mi vista se posa al frente, mientras los cuerpos de los Agentes de Paz que me acompañan por mandato de mi padre se tensan antes de dejarme ir, previendo mi llanto e histeria.

No los complazco, solo sonrío consciente de que el mundo entero contempla a la Serica que siempre consigue lo que quiere, a la persona de la personalidad abrasadora, admirada y envidada por todos en el Distrito. Mis piernas tiemblan solo un poco mientras Alishka y Serica sonríen por igual valiéndose de mi rostro. Alishka porque se presenta la oportunidad de demostrar su valor, Serica porque la idea de que la vean llorar en público se le antoja más insoportable que los juegos en sí.

Mi padre llora desde su asiento preferencial en el podio, despidiéndose de la hija única que le ha traído orgullo y dolores de cabeza por igual, mientras que en la sección reservada para los niños del Orfanato, nadie extraña a la Alishka Marfil que desapareció una noche y murió sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Solo yo y aquellos a los que engañé usando su nombre durante los entrenamientos la recordamos; la gente es capaz de olvidar las cosas a conveniencia, pero yo no puedo olvidar que, sin saberlo, ella me salvó, y que incluso meses después de su muerte consiguió ayudarme a recuperar mi vida.

El brazalete de diamantes de mamá se mueve con cada movimiento que doy hasta el podio donde mi padre y los Capitolinos me esperan. La inscripción "siempre a tu lado" da vueltas en mi cabeza ocupada por el empeño que pongo en no mostrarle mis sentimientos a las personas a mi alrededor, quienes me ven con sus caras llenas de compasión y arrepentimiento mientras me abro paso entre ellos, desprovista de mis vigilantes.

Me siento extrañamente libre al tomar la mano que se me ofrece frente al micrófono, entre la urna que conserva las papeletas restantes con mi nombre, y la que carga consigo el peso de arrastrar a un chico a este viaje sin retorno. Sin retorno para él, sé que yo puedo hacerlo. Alishka y yo podemos.

"Siempre a tu lado" las palabras continúan danzando en mi cabeza como si hubiesen sido grabadas con fuego en mis recuerdos. Las últimas palabras de mamá, y las mismas inscritas en el brazalete que cargo conmigo son las que pienso al mirar a mi padre sentado a pocos metros de mí con lágrimas en sus ojos por haber perdido a su esposa hace cinco años y por la idea de perder también a su hija.

Candor y Gema intercambian miradas entre ellos y después me miran a mí. Su peor pesadilla se ha cumplido, mientras yo de alguna forma lo esperaba. Las probabilidades no estaban a mi favor, tal vez jamás lo han estado, pero las cosas eran diferentes por ser la hija del alcalde.

Ahora, de frente a todo mi distrito, encabezando la lista de veinticuatro chicos que irán a los Juegos del Hambre, solo soy una más, igual a los demás, y el saberlo es extrañamente placentero.

—Oh— sonríe el escolta que han enviado del Capitolio y que será nuestro guía antes de que los Juegos den inicio. — ¿Alguien alguna vez te ha dicho que eres adorable? —La audiencia ríe, de pronto menos indignados ante mi selección.

— ¿Tú qué crees? —digo lo suficientemente alto como para que el micrófono que él sostiene en su mano derecha capte el sonido de mi voz y lo distribuya por el resto de la plaza. Ríen todos con la misma fuerza, el hombre del Capitolio, mi padre, los Agentes de Paz y el resto de chicos aún elegibles, excepto uno quien está demasiado ocupado coqueteando con una rubia a la distancia.

—Parece que tenemos aquí una chica con actitud para los Juegos— la multitud sonríe y grita mi nombre como si hubiese algún mérito en compartir la misma sangre con el hombre que ha sido designado por el Presidente para gobernarnos en este Distrito; debo controlar el impulso de golpearlos a todos, recordándome que no puedo permitir que me vean perder la razón.

—Es más que eso— me olvido por un momento de la las treinta y nueve papeletas a mi nombre que estaban en la urna, de Alishka quien murió sin que nadie llegara a extrañarla, de mi padre quien no permitió que me formase como Agente de Paz, de mi madre quien me enseñó que el honor, la gloria y la nobleza son tan importantes como el ayudar a aquellos a quienes la vida les ha dado la espalda, y por un instante solo sonrío.

—Tienen aquí a una Vencedora—mientras la inscripción en el brazalete de mi madre me recuerda que necesito a Alishka dentro de la arena para volver a casa de los Juegos del Hambre, simplemente sonrío.

**Nyx Tales, 18 años –Distrito 7**

Un golpe seguido de otro, hasta que mi hacha se clava tan fuerte en la madera del viejo roble que hace que se tambalee aún con los cables que lo rodean, evitando que se desplome sin rumbo. Los músculos adoloridos de mis brazos se contraen en medio de un reclamo, pues la ropa que llevo no es ideal para este trabajo.

El largo vestido me dificulta el caminar a pesar de que he convencido a Selene que no necesito zapatos altos para verme bien. Ella sí, pues es más pequeña que yo, pero sin ellos ya soy más alta que algunos de los chicos de nuestro distrito, así que prefiero dejarlos enterrados en el armario al que pertenecen.

Los nidos que he logrado bajar antes de derrumbar el árbol permanecen junto a mis pies, a pesar de que el ave huyó temerosa tras el primer golpe. Ya volverá, jamás dejaría a sus pequeños antes de que nazcan.

No todas las madres son así de desinteresadas, la mía por ejemplo solo piensa en sí misma, así que podría decirse que el título de madre le queda grande. Prefiere que le llame por su nombre de pila -Hedera- pues así puede fingir que somos hermanas o primas, aunque solo se miente a sí misma al pesar que logra engañar a los demás.

En el camino de vuelta a casa, con el incómodo vestido apretando los lugares menos indicados y con el hacha colgando de mi hombro, retomo el sendero solo para que Selene me encuentre minutos después y me reprenda por ensuciarme y arruinar su trabajo.

Mi prima y yo tenemos la misma edad, y hoy es la primera y última cosecha de las dos. Somos tan iguales como una gota de agua y otra de aceite; ella siempre sonriente y confiada, yo dura y conflictiva. Sin embargo cada recuerdo que tengo desde que mis tíos partieron a la guerra dejando a mi padre descorazonado me lleva inmediatamente a ella, siempre cuidándome, siempre a cargo de todos.

Papá no dice nada después de que Selene termina de reprenderme como una madre histérica, solo sonríe con toda la felicidad que su rostro deprimido es capaz de ofrecer a causa del espectáculo que protagonizamos, y me hace una seña para que camine hacia él y lo ayude a ponerse en pie.

No es el mismo desde que la lesión en su tobillo le impide caminar por sus propios medios, y parte de él murió cuando los demás rebeldes partieron sin él a la guerra que se llevó a su hermano y a la esposa de este, dejando a su única hija bajo el cuidado de una mujer desinteresada y un hombre discapacitado.

En consecuencia, desde que tengo memoria Selene se ha cuidado a sí misma y ha cuidado de todos.

Sostengo los brazos de mi padre y le tiendo mi hombro para que se apoye en mí para cambiar de posición. La herida de su tobillo se ve peor que nunca pues no podemos pagar la operación que requiere, y que solo está al alcance de quienes frecuenten el Capitolio.

Hace una mueca de dolor de la que se recupera de inmediato cuando lo ayudo a sentarse en una silla para lavar su herida que a pesar de mis esfuerzos se infecta con facilidad. Su piel está caliente y alrededor del corte es de un color negruzco que me hace querer vomitar, pero me contengo pues quiero ser valiente como él, cuya quijada ni siquiera tiembla a pesar de que el dolor debe ser insoportable.

—Gracias—dice conteniendo el aliento y se retuerce en su lugar en un intento por empezar a caminar, hasta que recuerda que no puede hacerlo y se queda muy quieto.

—Abies—llama Hedera con tono meloso a mi padre, entrando en la habitación enfundada en un vestido que parece haber sido diseñado para una adolescente y no para una mujer madura como ella. —Cariño debes ponerte en pie, ¿Qué dirán los vecinos si te ven como un discapacitado? —sonríe mirándonos a papá y a mí, su falsa sonrisa decae al notar que no tenemos las mismas preocupaciones.

—A mí me preocuparía más que te vieran con ese vestido—Selene ríe tras de mí, no porque le parece gracioso lo que digo sino porque es lo que hace siempre. Hedera entrecierra los ojos que llevan demasiado maquillaje y me saca la lengua con un gesto infantil.

Es imposible que esta mujer sea mi madre y que su sangre corra por mis venas. Sin embargo tenemos los mismos ojos y el mismo cabello, aunque su carácter me resulta repulsivo y el mío le avergüenza.

—Tu podrías aprender de mí, cariño—me mira de arriba a abajo haciendo la mímica de vomitar en un recipiente. —Eres demasiado hermosa como para andar siempre tan mal vestida. ¿Cómo esperas encontrar alguien que se ocupe de ti viéndote así? —señalando mi cuerpo mientras habla da por terminada la conversación y se aleja contoneándose despidiéndose desde la puerta con un vago "No me esperen despiertos".

—No le hagas caso—digo sin dejar de mirar el rastro invisible de huellas que ha dejado hasta la entrada por donde ha desaparecido sin mirar atrás a su esposo malherido o a su hija que podría ser elegida para participar en los Juegos del Hambre. — ¿Estás listo? —pregunto al hombre humillado que me mira atento desde la silla del comedor y el asiente a duras penas mientras me acerco para cargarlo en mis espaldas.

Recuerdo a mi padre antes de que se enlistara en el grupo de los Rebeldes, cargar a ese hombre en mis espaldas como si fuera un niño pequeño era imposible; fuerte, alto, orgulloso e imponente. Ahora es una sombra de todo eso, y sus miembros engarrotados pesan poco más que una carga de leña. Sé que se siente humillado pues su hija tiene que cargarlo hasta la plaza, donde todos pueden ver cuán diminuto es ahora, pero la asistencia es obligatoria y no nos han dejado más opciones.

El camino generalmente corto se hace el doble de largo debido al peso extra que cargo conmigo, que aunque es ligero como una pluma se retuerce como un pez fuera del río cada vez que alguien lo reconoce al pasar y lo señala riendo.

—Miren a Abies Tales—dice un hombrecillo —El cobarde que no fue a la guerra porque se lastimó un tobillo—aprieto los dientes y me repito a mí misma que no puedo pelear con todos quienes insulten a mi familia, al menos no aquí, con tantos Agentes de Paz y con mi padre al hombro. Ya me encargaré de ellos más tarde, les demostraré que nadie se mete con mi familia y sale impune.

¿Qué puedo decir? Soy malhumorada y bastante fuerte para una chica de mi edad. Mis amigos dicen que es una combinación peligrosa, pero a mí me resulta efectiva, especialmente cuando necesito sacar de mí toda la frustración e ira que amenaza con matarme desde adentro.

El día que nos informaron sobre los Juegos del Hambre pensé que moriría. La noticia cayó como un balde de agua fría en casa y todos –inclusive Hedera—se asustaron mucho. Yo no estaba asustada, estaba furiosa y sabía que las únicas personas que podrían entenderme eran mis amigos.

Rohen estaba esperándome en su casa para cuando pude escaparme de la mía y reunirme con él. Estaba tan frustrado como yo me sentía y había comenzado a golpear las paredes de su habitación, por lo que su respiración era desigual y sus nudillos estaban ensangrentados cuando toqué a su puerta. No tardaron en llegar los demás, Alec y Titono quienes estaban tan furiosos como nosotros y necesitaban descargarse contra algo.

Comenzamos a explotar, primero golpeando paredes hasta que nuestras manos sangraban, luego entre nosotros procurando hacer el menor daño posible, hasta que finalmente nos quedamos sin fuerzas para más, pero al menos ya no nos sentíamos atrapados.

Después de eso se hizo costumbre el reunirnos para ejercitar nuestros cuerpos que se alimentaban de la ira como si de combustible se tratara. Rohen nos enseñó todo lo que sabía por su preparación como soldado. Con facilidad soy capaz ahora de romper un hueso o inmovilizar a una persona usando solo mi propio cuerpo, y aunque sé que no es suficiente para ir a los Juegos del Hambre a batirme con otros 23 chicos, estoy bastante satisfecha conmigo misma.

No todo es molernos a golpes o amenazar con golpear a otros. A veces nos reunimos solo a hablar y a beber hasta caer, pensando en cómo la guerra nos ha destruido a en mayor o menor proporción.

Llegamos hasta la plaza y papá se niega a mirarme cuando siento su cuerpo adolorido en una de las partes más altas de la plaza, desde donde puedo verlo a la perfección en mi lugar entre las chicas de 18 años. Selene pasa primero por el control y un Agente de Paz le señala sin gracia alguna qué lugar ocupar durante la ceremonia, mientras yo me quedo con papá prometiéndole que nada malo nos pasará a ninguna de las dos.

—Tienes que cuidar de ambas—dice con voz casi imperceptible para el oído humano, pero de todas formas es lo más que ha dicho en meses y ya es un progreso. Yo asiento con la cabeza y deposito un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza.

—Sí, señor—

Camino hasta el Agente de Paz quien me ubica a un par de filas de distancia de Selene. Puedo ver su cabeza moverse inquieta buscándome, pero jamás voltea entonces no logra dar conmigo. Deja de buscarme cuando la mujer del Capitolio comienza con su discurso.

Estoy rodeada por chicas con las que no he intercambiado más que dos palabras en mi vida, y desde afuera, muy cerca de papá, Rohen y Alec me saludan con un asentimiento de cabeza. Busco a Titono quien está entre el grupo de los chicos de 18 años y en el momento en que lo encuentro, el desvía la mirada.

Ha sido así desde aquel día en que ha decidido confesar sus sentimientos hacia mí y yo no he hecho más que rechazarlo. No me gusta ser cruel, menos aún con alguno de ellos, pero la idea es tan extraña como salir con alguien que comparta mi sangre. Es igual con Rohen y Alec, somos todos como hermanos, pero desde entonces, las conversaciones con Titono son pura formalidad.

La música dramática se detiene de golpe y la mujer del Capitolio se acerca a una urna y anuncia que primero llamará a las chicas. Alguna estúpida idea feminista probablemente, aunque sé que a todas nos agradaría escuchar primero el nombre del chico cosechado.

—Selene Tales—dice complacida y yo busco la cabeza inquieta que hasta hace poco me buscaba con desesperación. Ahora está muy quieta y pasan un par de segundos en los que no reacciona. No llora, no grita, ni siquiera ríe como es usual en situaciones normales.

Las palabras "tienes que cuidar de ambas" resuenan en mi cabeza antes de que mis piernas respondan y me lleven a máxima velocidad hasta dónde está mi prima, en silencio, con todo el Distrito 7 esperando a que se mueva para poder continuar.

La veo, está a punto de moverse hacia al frente cuando yo camino hacia ella y la aparto con tanta fuerza que casi cae en el suelo

—Me presento voluntaria—digo dispuesta a intercambiar mi vida por la de aquella que lo ha perdido todo y aun así siempre ha cuidado de mí.

Selene reacciona y comienza gritar, pidiéndome que no lo haga. Con un gesto la mando a callar y ella se traga un último sollozo antes de que Rohen y Alec sean los que me supliquen que no me vaya, incluso Titono quien apenas y me habla, grita enfurecido desde su lugar en medio de chicos que rezan para no ser elegidos.

Camino hacia el escenario sin que me llamen, aceptando el lugar que he elegido para mí misma. Miro al frente y las miradas que recibo a cambio se debaten entre la duda y la admiración, pero solo veo a mi padre quien no llora, ignorando los quejidos de Hedera quien acaba de recordar que tiene una hija.

Papá solo me mira a los ojos, sentado en el punto más alto de la plaza e inclina su cabeza en señal de respeto. Solo eso necesito, y con su aprobación ya me siento preparada para ganar los Juegos del Hambre.

**Dylan Fields, 17 años –Distrito 5**

La vieja planta de energía en la que trabajaba mamá ha sido reducida a cenizas durante el último ataque aéreo, así que al pasar frente a lo que alguna vez fue la principal industria de nuestro distrito, me permito sonreír al verla destruida.

No debería hacerlo, lo sé, pero es como justicia poética que el lugar que vio como mi familia quedaba hecha polvo haya tenido el mismo fin. Las personas que murieron ahí no tenían la culpa, así que su muerte me duele y enoja como a cualquiera, pero si me olvido de eso, pisar los restos de la edificación es casi reconfortante.

Sinceramente, odio la energía y todo lo que tenemos que hacer para obtenerla y que las personas del Capitolio lo usen para los más frívolos de los fines. Odio que mamá haya enfermado por su trabajo en la planta, y odio que estar expuesta a la radiación que manejaban en esta acelerara la enfermedad que ya se acunaba en su cuerpo.

Al llegar a casa, Lucy está sentada en el suelo remendando la ropa de los hijos del alcalde para obtener un par de monedas a cambio, y mamá yace sobre la cama que ambas comparten, demasiado adolorida como para siquiera respirar o moverse.

Los medicamentos que cargo en mis bolsillos ayudan. Hacen que el dolor sea menos intenso y que no llore tanto por las noches. Son un lujo que no podemos permitirnos, así que he debido firmar unos papeles a mi nombre para que me las den, con la promesa de pagar después al Capitolio.

El hombre que me las dio dice que puede darme lo que necesite a cambio de poner más papeletas a mi nombre en la Cosecha de esta mañana, pero parece tentar a la suerte a que me elija, suficientemente malo es tener una posibilidad entre cientos, como para querer incrementar ese número ahora.

Sin embargo conozco mis posibilidades, sé que es posible que jamás pueda pagar lo que debo en medicinas para disminuir los efectos del cáncer en los huesos de mamá, pero no por eso debo sacrificar mi vida, sabiendo que ella y mi hermana dependen de mí. La idea de deberle dinero al Capitolio tampoco es alentadora, si no cancelo mi deuda en el tiempo establecido vendrán por mí, no para enviarme a los Juegos del Hambre a luchar por mi vida, sino para ejecutarme en el acto.

Mamá duerme durante el día, así que no noto la diferencia cuando al entrar a su habitación sus ojos están cerrados y su respiración es pausada, mientras su cerebro atrofiado danza en un estado de total inconsciencia. Con una seña Lucy me dice que haga silencio, pues aparentemente he hecho mucho ruido al entrar, y ver su rostro enojado hace que ría.

Ella no sonríe devuelta, a pesar de ser pequeña, es dura y obstinada, lo cual probablemente nos coloca en lugares opuestos del espectro, pues siempre se queja de que soy –según ella- infantil y caprichoso.

Yo no lo veo así, claro, siempre consigo lo que quiero y de no hacerlo hago una escena, pero ¿no somos así todos? Cargo conmigo más responsabilidades de las que Lucy es capaz de entender, aún y cuando colabore con lo que puede trabajando en la casa del alcalde remendando ropa pues en la situación actual, ni siquiera ellos pueden permitirse cosas nuevas.

Soy el hombre de la casa, y no es que eso me disguste, a decir verdad se siente bien saber que las personas dependan de mí, en especial cuando algún vecino entrometido reconoce mi labor y me felicita por ser un buen hijo y hermano. Lo que realmente me molesta, es saber que mi padre está allí afuera en alguna parte, volteándonos la cara en el momento en el que más lo necesitamos.

Mi padre era un hombre inteligente, tal vez demasiado, y un día simplemente marchó para trabajar en el Capitolio, dejándonos a todos atrás. Mamá solía hablar de él con la boca llena de orgullo, presumiendo junto con las vecinas cuán importante era su esposo cuya presencia fue requerida de inmediato en la capital, para trabajar en quien sabe qué cosa.

Yo por otra parte lo odiaba. ¿Cómo pudo dejarnos? Incluso cuando mamá enfermó y tuve que hacerme caso de Lucy como si fuera su padre, esperaba ansioso el momento en el que atravesara la puerta y nos cuidara a todos, pero eso jamás sucedió, ni siquiera cuando enviaron la noticia de que en su nuevo hogar se organizaban los Juegos del Hambre.

A Lucy aún le faltan un par de años para entrar por primera vez a la lista de elegibles y a mi otro después de este para ser oficialmente libre, así que se puede decir que la notica nos cayó como un balde de agua fría, al igual que en el resto de los distritos.

Levanto a mamá, procurando no ser muy brusco al colocar mi mano sobre su hombro y sacudir su cuerpo. Fallo puesto que respira como si hubiese estado ahogando y me mira con sus ojos muy abiertos y con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

—Te ves bien—dice ella y yo sonrío de vuelta, enderezando mis gafas que se han deslizado por el puente de mi nariz al sentarme a su lado. Sé que me veo bien, me he esforzado. Hoy que habrán cámaras en toda la plaza debo verme bien, pues todos estarán mirándonos. Me gusta ser el centro de atención, saber que las miradas están puestas en mí me genera un extraño placer solo comparado con obtener lo que quiero.

Tal vez Lucy tenga razón, y sea un poco infantil, aunque yo preferiría decir que me gusta luchar por lo que quiero, aunque no siempre lo consigo últimamente. No es fácil tener 17 años y cargar con la responsabilidad de un hombre adulto, pero lo hago porque desde que papá se fue, solo quiero ser digno de él y de su orgullo.

—Ya no quiero más de esas—suspira cuando sobre su mano extendida coloco las pastillas de diferentes colores que alivian su dolor —Me hacen dormir y no puedo levantarme— hace un puchero y Lucy bufa desde la sala al pinchar su dedo con una aguja de las que usa para remendar la ropa.

—Esa es la idea— respondo riendo y ella entrecierra sus ojos. —Anda— insisto tendiéndole un vaso con agua —Acabemos ya con esto— Ella obedece y tras comprobar que las ha tragado todas me siento a su lado sobre la cama que cruje amenazando con tirarnos al suelo.

— ¿Sabes? —intento ignorar la mueca de dolor que cruza por su rostro mientras habla pero no puedo. El estar enfermo apesta y solo puede ser equiparado con amar a alguien que está enfermo. Supongo que la balanza tiende hacia mi lado pues tengo que cuidar de ella, lo cual no es fácil. —Te ves igual que tu padre—

Por alguna extraña razón, el lugar de molestarme el ser comparado con el traidor que nos dejó solos hace ocho años –con una esposa enferma y una niña de brazos- la comparación me hace feliz. Mamá consideraba a papá una especie de Dios, así que realmente debo de estar haciendo algo bien para ser igual que él ante sus ojos. Solo espero que él también lo considere así.

—Volveré pronto ¿sí? —beso la coronilla de su cabeza y ella suspira —Tengo que llevar a Lucy conmigo, un Agente de Paz vendrá pronto para confirmar que estas en cama, así que…luce enferma ¿sí? —ella roda los ojos y me hace una mueca.

—No tienes que cuidarme—no lo dice con mala intención, pero logra enojarme.

— ¿No es eso lo que tengo que hacer siempre? —no dice nada, pero la expresión de su rostro es como la de un cachorro que acaba de ser pateado, pero no me siento culpable, ni siquiera cuando mi hermana –siete años menor que yo- entra a la habitación diciéndome que me comporto como un crío.

—Te veré luego Luce— digo repentinamente cansado de sus reclamos—No faltes a la Cosecha a menos que quieras que tengan que coserte como a ese horrible camisa— salgo de la casa dando un portazo, sin despedirme de mamá ni mirar de nuevo a Lucy, quien masculla algo que suena como "idiota" en el momento que camino hacia la plaza.

¡Qué malagradecidas que son ambas! Sin embargo no puedo dejar de pensar que soy infantil y prepotente, como Lucy dice, y que si papá pudiese verme no estaría orgulloso de lo que acabo de decir.

Pienso en regresar y disculparme, pero Hugo y Nathalie me interceptan antes de llegar a la plaza, y con ellos olvido cualquier otra cosa, en especial cuando veo como resplandece ante el sol el cabello rubio de la chica quien me saluda colocando un beso en cada una de mis mejillas.

Se tarda más de lo moralmente aceptado al hacerlo, pero no me importa, su cabello hace cosquillas contra mi piel y ni siquiera Hugo quien está a mi lado nota que mi corazón se detiene cuando ella toma de mi mano y tira de mí hacia la plaza.

— ¿Ustedes también están nerviosos? —pregunta Hugo y Nathalie asiente aliviada por no haber tenido que preguntar ella lo que ronda en nuestra cabeza desde hace un mes: cualquiera de nosotros puede ser elegido hoy, y eso solo significa una muerte segura.

—Yo no— intento sonar confiado antes de que nos separemos, Nathalie al otro lado de la plaza con el resto de las chicas y Hugo y yo juntos en una de las filas del medio.

—Tal vez deberías—replica ella sonriente poniéndose de puntillas para despedirme con otro beso en la mejilla. —Ser demasiado confiado puede verse como tentar al destino a que cosas malas te pasen—sus palabras resuenan en mi mente mientras Hugo hace algún comentario sobre que ella solo se ha despedido de mí, pero la ceremonia empieza y ambos callamos mientras tratamos de abrirnos paso entre la multitud para llegar a nuestro lugar.

Hugo camina bastante lento debido a que una de sus piernas arrastra a la otra en cada paso, así que cuando al fin ocupamos nuestro lugar la chica de nuestro distrito ya ha sido llamada y otra -menor y con aspecto dulce- se ha ofrecido en su lugar.

Luneth Paladis se abre paso entre las personas que la miran con respeto y admiración, pasando justo al lado de la que seguro es su hermana, que llora como si la chica ya hubiera muerto a manos de un tributo de otro distrito.

—Ahora es turno de los chicos de alcanzar la gloria—dice la mujer del Capitolio quien mira de reojo a Luneth, para asegurarse que sigue allí antes de desdoblar el papel que sostiene con sus manos blancas como la cal.

—Dylan Fields—dice sorprendida, como si me conociera o si mi nombre se le hiciera familiar, aunque no recuerdo haber visto su cara –o la de cualquier otro capitolino- antes de este día, en el que ha clavado una flecha prematura en mi frente.

Voy a morir, de eso no tengo dudas. Preferiría que me asesinaran en al acto, pues la espera es insoportable, pero a cambio quieren hacernos creer a todos los elegidos que tenemos oportunidad de salir victoriosos en los Juegos del Hambre.

Camino hacia el escenario, pero nadie me mira, los ojos de toda la audiencia siguen posados en Luneth Paladis quien es la única que me mira al llegar a su lado.

Ha logrado robarme toda la atención.

La niña intenta asirse a mi muñeca, en un intento desesperado de aferrarse a algo de casa, pero yo quito mi brazo con un movimiento brusco y me alejo tanto de ella como es posible.

No es mi interés hacer amigos en la arena, mucho menos proteger a la niña que se ha colocado sola en esta situación. Necesito volver, sin las medicinas que solo yo puedo conseguir mamá morirá, y si el primer paso para volver es acabar con la nueva heroína del Distrito 5, que así sea.

**Naya Sanders, 16 años –Distrito 3**

Las notas que salen de mi instrumento me embriagan, haciéndome perder los sentidos e incapacitándome para concentrarme en nada que no sean mis dedos sobre las cuerdas, y la vara de madera que las atraviesa arrancándole sonidos leves y agudos al violín.

El arte es egoísta. Es una forma en la que el artista puede curar lo que está mal en su interior, haciéndole creer a quien lo escuche que ha sido creada solo para su disfrute. Tal vez por esta naturaleza, por ser el más ruin de los engaños, es que me siento tan fascinada ante ella.

Mis ojos permanecen cerrados y con una tonada memorizada es mi cerebro quien se encarga de mover mis manos sin siquiera pensarlo. Es algo que haces por impulso, igual que matar para defenderte a ti o a uno de los que amas, e igual que la venganza.

Al principio tocaba porque parecía lo correcto, el no desperdiciar un don que se me había otorgado. Después se convirtió en otra cosa: me gustaba ser observada, y la idea de una vida llena de lujos entre los habitantes del Capitolio que me llevaban a sus casas para que tocara para ellos en grandes cenas y espectáculos resultaba bastante prometedora. Ahora toco porque sin la pequeña caja de resonancia apoyada a mi cuello podría perder la cordura.

Me gusta como suena. Me gusta que las personas digan cuan talentosa soy y que soy dulce al igual que las baladas que interpreto, desconociendo que la naturaleza de mi música y mi esencia son más egoístas y mortíferas que eso.

Cada momento de mi vida la asocio con una tonada, a veces propia, otras veces prestada. La canción que sonaba en mi cabeza mientras vivía en el orfanato durante de los primeros años de mi vida era triste, pero con la ilusión de que podría salir de aquel agujero y triunfar en el mundo del espectáculo.

Entonces la canción cambió, al igual que todas las reglas, y los sonidos leves y desesperados que emitía el viejo instrumento heredado se convirtieron en una mezcla sin sentido de notas, cuando el orfanato cambió de administración y nuestro cuidado fue otorgado a una nueva mujer, ruin y peligrosa. Ella dijo que tenía grandes planes para mí, que yo sería la joya de su colección, pero no hablaba solo de mi fama, que parecía crecer como espuma entre los capitolinos. No se refería a vender solo mi talento, sino también mi cuerpo.

Éramos niñas en ese entonces, demasiado asustadas e indefensas como para entender lo que sucedía cada vez que ella nos explicaba cómo debíamos actuar en público y convencer a los clientes –tanto hombres como mujeres- de que podíamos darle la mejor noche de sus vidas. En algún momento, entre el antes y el ahora, mientras me preparo para la cosecha, logré entenderlo, y hubiese preferido no hacerlo.

Nos han vendido desde entonces, a hombres y mujeres que se aprovechan de nuestros cuerpos y mentes, valiéndose de que no tenemos que comer sin su ayuda y atención. Los odiaba a todos: a la mujer que lucraba con lo que poco a poco fue corrompiéndonos, y con los hombres que representaron el único encuentro por el que no me han pagado.

Ellos me tomaron a la fuerza, primero el padre y luego el hijo, haciéndome una seña con sus manos enguantadas, típicas de los Agentes de Paz, para que no hiciera ruido. Ellos fueron los primeros que me utilizaron, y los segundos en la lista de personas de las que llegué a vengarme una vez que logré mis objetivos.

Solo tengo 16 años, pero poseo también una habilidad natural para que las personas hagan lo que yo quiero pesando que es lo correcto. Eso sumado a mi aspecto físico y a mi habilidad con el violín consiguió que las personas se fijaran en mí, y lograra establecer conexiones. Conexiones peligrosas.

A cada uno le tenía un castigo diferente planeado. La mujer que me convirtió en esto no es capaz de decir nada desde que le cortaron la lengua de un tajo, imposibilitándola para hablar con coherencia o gritar siquiera mientras la mutilaban. Con el Agente de Paz y su hijo se hizo justicia, yo no tiré del gatillo que les dio fin a ambos, pero me atribuyo su muerte como si lo hubiera hecho.

—Naya—dice Selina entrando a la habitación que ocupo desde que me convertí en la jefa de todas estas chicas. Ella sabe que odio que me interrumpa mientras toco, y el meloso tono de voz que utiliza hace que se me revuelva el estómago al voltear, ya sin el instrumento como una extensión de mi brazo.

—Sentimos mucho molestar— Daria sonríe y en mi interior ruedo los ojos, porque si en verdad les molestara el interrumpirme no lo harían tan a menudo.

—No se preocupen— una sonrisa se escapa con facilidad por entre mis labios mientras dejo de lado el violín que ha sido confeccionado exclusivamente para mí en el Capitolio. —Ustedes nunca interrumpen—

El alivio en sus caras es casi ridículo, pero ambas son de las pocas personas en las que confío como para dirigir juntas el oficio que nos permite vivir de esta forma aún en épocas de hambre y escasez. Es extraño, las personas logran privarse de ingerir comida o bebida, pero nunca consiguen librarse del placer.

Miro los pisos finos sobre los que camino a diario, los hilos costosos de las sábanas sobre las que duermo cada noche, y me convenzo de que hacemos lo necesario para vivir. No me interesa solo sobrevivir, yo quiero vivir de la forma en que deseo, y quiero lo mismo para todas las chicas a mi cuidado.

—Es solo que el último cliente de Killian se ha ido sin pagar, pensamos que te gustaría saberlo— Selina es siempre la vocera, la portadora de malas noticias, mientras Daria solo se sienta a su lado dándole el apoyo moral que necesita para hablar conmigo.

—Bueno, eso deben de resolverlo con Marko—respondo encogiéndome de hombros. Hoy menos que nunca me importa que algún cretino haya venido en busca de compañía para la noche y se haya ido sin pagar por lo recibido, pero la mirada de pánico en los ojos de ambas me indica que solo yo puedo hablar con nuestro protector.

—Hablaré con él después de la Cosecha—me sonríen de vuelta y se lanzan a mis brazos mientras suspiran agradecidas. —No estará muy feliz, así que dile a Killian que hoy debe de reponer lo que debe— Se siente casi inhumano obligar a una niña de trece años a pagar extra por el daño que alguien más le ha hecho, pero yo no escribí las reglas que rigen nuestro trabajo.

—Sino me temo que tendremos que echarla— Ambas enmudecen y me miran con los ojos muy abiertos antes de darse la vuelta y salir a toda prisa para alertar a la más joven de nuestras reclutas, con el miedo en su mirada reconociéndome a la vez como su salvadora y verdugo.

Sí, yo no escribí las reglas pero me aseguro de que se cumplan en mi beneficio.

—Daria— grito antes de que ambas vayan muy lejos, y como siempre, vuelven juntas como si compartiesen un mismo par de piernas además de un solo cerebro. —Ayúdame a buscar un vestido—sonrío al decirlo, así que ella lo ve como una petición y no como una orden.

—Claro Naya— se acerca con dedos temblorosos mientras yo deshago el nudo que sujeta la tela a mi cuello, dejando expuesto mi cuerpo sin nada que lo cubra. La desnudez es algo a lo que nos hemos acostumbrado en este trabajo, pero de todas formas ambas se niegan a mirarme.

— ¿Este? —Dice sacando un vestido color blanco del armario—Es muy bonito, seguro a Marko le encantará verte con él— su intento de convencerme hace que mi nariz se arrugue solo durante un segundo sin que ninguna de ellos lo note.

No me interesa complacer a nuestro protector, nosotras hacemos el trabajo y él es quien se queda con todas las ganancias menos lo que quiera darnos a cambio. No le debemos nada a Marko. Yo no le debo nada.

—Es perfecto— digo y ambas sonríen, completamente seguras de que me conocen a la perfección tal y como yo las conozco a ellas. —Gracias— eso es todo, pueden irse, no lo digo pero la puerta está abierta para que me dejen solas.

Ambas captan el mensaje, y cuando la puerta se cierra con un ligero "clic", soy libre de voltearme. El dibujo en mi espalda lo han visto todos los que han compartido lecho conmigo a cambio de unas monedas y la infinidad de chicas que comparten la casa que habitamos, pero por alguna extraña razón, se siente extraño que lo contemplen cuando el sol aún brilla en lo alto.

Todos manejan historias distintas del porqué la flor de lis adorna la parte baja de mi espalda. Hay quienes creen que se trataba de un acto rebelde para incomodar a mis padres, otros que es la marca de una pandilla, nadie sabe que es la forma en la que mi piel grita que soy impura.

"Una delincuente" dijo al marcarme con el acero caliente. Las palabras duelen más que el fuego sobre mi piel expuesta y sin duda, son tan imborrables de mi cabeza como la flor de mi piel.

El blanco luce bien contra mi piel bronceada, me veo delicada, casi como una niña pequeña que juega a usar la ropa de su madre, fingiendo ser mayor y deseando crecer demasiado rápido para poder usar esta y otras cosas bonitas. Es el tipo de vestido que usaría alguien quien despierta confianza, incapaz de matar a una mosca.

Perfecto.

Selina y Daria caminan a cada uno de mis lados al atravesar la plaza, en medio de cuchicheos que nos siguen hacia dónde vamos. Hay quienes se avergüenzan de mirarnos a los ojos delante de sus familias, otros presumen con sus amigos orgullosos de que nos han tenido a cambio de un saldo. Las mujeres murmuran insultos que no llegan a alcanzarme; poco me importan las palabras que usan para llamarme, intento verme segura y confiada, dulce e inocente mientras ocupamos nuestros lugares.

Estoy completamente sola, pues las chicas que llevan conmigo el negocio son mayores y aquellas más nuevas en el oficio apenas y tienen la edad para participar en la Cosecha; no importa la edad, todas ellas me idolatran y estarían dispuestas a recibir una bala en el pecho para salvarme, con más razón tomar mi lugar en caso de resultar elegida.

Siempre consigo lo que quiero, pocas veces alguien me lleva la contraria o duda de mis intenciones, así que es sencillo para mí lograr mi cometido sin que nadie sospeche nada.

— ¿Sabes? —susurra una chica a mi lado sin mirarme ni reparar en quien soy —He oído que al Presidente le gusta…comercializar con las chicas y chicos de buen ver—lo dice auténticamente agobiada, así que reprimo una sonrisa mientras escucho y la intercambio por una mueca de comprensión. —Debe ser horrible ¿no crees? Seguramente si gana un chico o chica lo suficientemente atractiva como para que alguien pague por estar con ella, no dudarán en venderla el mejor postor—

Sonrío al mirar su rostro cuando me reconoce, calla y me recorre con sus ojos de la cabeza a los pies, como si fuese un fantasma que se ha vestido con carne y hueso ante sus ojos.

—Bueno, supongo que eso no será un problema para mí—

Su reacción es casi ridícula al alejarse tanto de mí como resulta humanamente posible, y mientras los enviados del Capitolio dan inicio a la ronda de Cosechas en el Distrito 3, la chica susurra un "deberías ser tú", junto a mi oreja.

Me he quedado fría. Supongo que tiene razón, que alguien haga dinero conmigo aquí, o que lo hagan allá da lo mismo. Mi trabajo en el Distrito 3 está hecho, ya he logrado vengarme de todos aquellos que me han hecho daño, en cambio en el Capitolio quedan muchas personas que no han pagado por sus crímenes.

La respiración de la chica que está a mi lado se detiene, y por un momento pienso que va a tomar mi mano, sin embargo a una velocidad vertiginosa recuerda quien soy y lo que ha dicho, y prefiere sostener sus propias manos antes que tocarme mientras una voz perfora mis sentidos.

—Del Distrito 3, Naya Sanders— alguien rie y me doy cuenta de que he estado jugando con mi cabello como hago cuando estoy muy nerviosa. Ya está, he salido elegida, y al contrario de lo que pensaba, ninguna de mis chicas se apresura a reclamar mi puesto.

— ¿Lo ves? —Susurra la chica a mi lado—Tenías que ser tú.

**Amelia Luxer, 18 años –Distrito 11**

La tela fina y delicada del vestido se escurre por entre los huesos expuestos de mi espalda hasta fijarse en mis hombros a la perfección, como si la prenda hubiese sido confeccionada exclusivamente para que yo la llevase.

Al moverme los hilos de mi vestido entran en contacto con las heridas mal sanadas de mi espalda y me provoca una extraña sensación que se extiende rápidamente por todo mi cuerpo. No es dolor, ni siquiera incomodidad, solo supone el recordatorio constante de que estoy marcada y expuesta.

Me aseguro de que nadie pueda ver las cicatrices que trazan un mapa en mi espalda y sonrío satisfecha al ver mi reflejo en el pequeño espejo de mi habitación. La ropa que llevo no ha sido confeccionada para mí, no, para que lo fuera hubiera tenido que ofrecerle varias monedas al hombre de la tienda, pero las ocupaba para comer, así que llevo un vestido viejo de mamá, que me viste como una segunda piel.

Pienso en todas las chicas que si tienen ropa nueva para lucir en la Cosecha y mis manos forman puños al pensar en la otra cara de la moneda: aquellos que ni siquiera tienen con que llenar sus estómagos mientras los más favorecidos derrochan aún en tiempos de guerra.

No son solo las personas de mi distrito los que tienen estas costumbres; las han heredado del Capitolio, lugar en donde las más frívolas de las costumbres son pan de cada día, mientras a nosotros nos dejan de morir de hambre. Poco a poco nos han aplastado como fuésemos insectos, y ahora, buscan entretenerse con nuestras muertes al convertirlas en un espectáculo.

Mis compañeros de distrito sucumben ante la presión. Muchos han optado por quitarse su vida antes de que lo hagan en el Capitolio. Otros han intentado huir y han sido ejecutados en el acto. Yo en cambio no tengo opción, la idea de irme de aquí sin mi familia ni Truk es equivalente a morir, y tampoco puedo irme con ellos.

Mi hermana Alis no soportaría ni un minuto afuera, lejos de casa. Es demasiado buena, lo único incorruptible que queda en mi vida, y la idea de ser quien intente arrebatarle su inocencia hace que prefiera aceptar cada abuso y bofetada en el Distrito 11 en humilde silencio.

Entramos ambas a la Cosecha esta tarde. Ella con el grupo de las chicas de 16 años, quienes dentro de un par de ediciones más de los Juegos del Hambre serán libres, y yo con el resto de desafortunados quienes no crecimos lo suficientemente rápido como para librarnos de este castigo.

Papá termina de abotonar su camisa y lustrar sus zapatos, sentado en la silla del comedor aparentando más edad de la que en realidad tiene, mientras los ojos dulces de mamá registran su rostro en busca de alguna pista sobre lo que está pensando, pero al igual que yo mi padre mantiene ocultos todos sus secretos, incluso de aquellos a quienes más ama.

Alis se parece a mamá y yo a papá, así ha sido siempre. Ellas dulces y amables, nosotros duros y llenos de resentimiento, con ideas demasiado peligrosas en nuestras cabezas. Aprendimos a ser las personas con las que nadie quiere tener problemas, alguien a quien no conviene tener como enemigo, sin embargo eso no impide que hayan jugado con nosotros ambos, prueba de eso es el repentino silencio de papá al ver a los Agentes de Paz que rodean la plaza y las cicatrices calientes al tacto que se abren paso por entre mi espalda.

—Andros— dice un hombre estrechando la mano de mi padre, quien la aprieta con demasiada fuerza mientras nosotras seguimos caminando entre la plaza casi desierta que en minutos debería albergar a todos los habitantes del Distrito más extenso de Panem.

—Krathos—contesta con su voz dura e inexpresiva haciendo que el suelo bajo el que caminamos tiemble. —Un gusto verte aquí— inclina su cabeza ante el que alguna vez fue su superior, pero que ahora solo es un recuerdo de batallas perdidas y triunfos robados.

— ¿Lo es? —ríe haciendo que el olor a licor que emana de su boca llegue hasta mí, obligándome a voltear el rostro para no vomitar. —Eres un fantasma, Andros ¿Qué hiciste con mi amigo? — El hombre de piel oscura sonríe pero la mandíbula de mi padre se endurece —El hombre que luchó a mi lado contra el Capitolio no se quedaría quieto sabiendo que mandan a nuestros hijos al matadero—

—Lo sé—dice el mirándonos a Alis y a mí, quienes estamos a pocos metros de distancia observando con atención, mientras un Agente de Paz pasa al lado de mamá insultándola, sin que ella o papá hagan nada para evitarlo. —Supongo que ese hombre murió en la guerra—

Eso es todo, se va sin decir más, dejando a Krathos Artyen gritándole cobarde a su espalda y a mí con el corazón en la mano, dándole razón a quien dice que es un fantasma de lo que fue alguna vez.

Mamá besa mis dos mejillas y me apretuja entre sus brazos cuando llegamos al sector en el que padres e hijos se separan. Delante de mí se han formado varias filas para separarnos por edades, pues somos demasiados y de lo contario sería un caos. Papá besa mi frente, con menos dulzura que mamá, pero coloca una mano en mi espalda que revive el dolor latente de mis heridas y me impulsa hacia adelante.

—No dejes que pase de nuevo—susurra en mi oído y yo asiento. Jamás les daré la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de nuevo.

Para Alis no hay avisos, solo besos sonoros y la promesa de que será fuerte y volverá a casa para la cena. Yo no hago promesas, solo una para mí misma de que me ofreceré como voluntaria sin pensarlo si es su nombre el que sale elegido, aunque supongo que los tres lo dan por un hecho, Alis tiene demasiada luz en su interior como para ir a un lugar tan oscuro. Yo por otra parte soy toda sombras y oscuridad, por lo que no me preocupa ser enviada a la Arena.

— ¿Qué pensará la gente si te ve vestida como una chica, Amelia? —susurran a mi espalda y yo sonrío, pues su proximidad es de las pocas que no me incomodan ni me mantienen intranquila. Truk y yo somos uno; solo confío en él y en mi sombra.

—Tal vez que soy una chica—digo rodando los ojos mientras él me estrecha entre sus brazos, procurando no rozar las heridas que me han quedado gracias a él. De no ser por Truk, mis cicatrices no serían más que un adorno en mi cadáver. Gracias a él aún sigo con vida.

—Bueno alguien debería avisarte ¿no crees? —sonríe sin soltarme, bajando su mirada para verme directo a los ojos.

—Sería bueno que me sueltes, tu séquito de admiradoras podrían colocar mi nombre más veces para la cosecha si llegan a pensar que estás interesado en mí— el obedece y me suelta, pero ríe sonoramente mientras despeina su cabello, consciente de la forma en la que luce.

—Oh…en ese caso no solo han olvidado decirte que eres una chica, sino también que el séquito tiene razones para odiarte, mira que pasar todo el día conmigo es razón de admiración.

—Tienes razón, alguien debería admirarme por soportarte a diario, si con eso no hacen un monumento a mi nombre, bueno, estoy perdida— ambos reímos antes de que un Agente de Paz tire de su brazo, indicándole que esta fila es solo para chicas y que debe ir a formarse.

—Procura no meterte en problemas ¿sí? —le digo mientras lo llevan escoltado hasta el lugar en que debe formarse, como no se resiste no le hacen daño, aparte de que le ha tocado un Agente de Paz de los buenos.

—Los problemas, Amelia—dice haciendo una reverencia que hace que el Agente de Paz tropiece y tire de él más fuerte —Son mi especialidad— Pierdo su piel morena de vista en un mar de personas del mismo color y me indican que soy la siguiente para formarme.

Un pinchazo de sangre después, camino hasta mi lugar en una de las primeras filas, muy cerca de donde las personas del Capitolio conversan y toman bebidas frías antes de dar inicio a la Cosecha. Hace calor, y moriría por beber alguno de los líquidos que ellos apenas sorben un poco antes de desechar, pero no permito que me vean necesitada, ni los capitolinos delante de mí, ni mis padres a un extremo, ni Alis ni Truk en zonas opuestas de la plaza.

Un hombre de piel blanca y traje formal da la bienvenida muy sonriente, aunque el resto de su rostro es de completa estupefacción al darle la cara a la multitud de nuestro distrito. Empieza entonces una especie de resumen de la guerra, en la que una máquina narra lo que ya sabemos: que el Capitolio es lo máximo, que Tobiem Pierr hizo que los rebeldes perdieran la guerra, que el Distrito 13 ha sido destruido, que quien se levante contra el Capitolio será eliminado…

Vemos la pantalla con igual repulsión, las chicas a mi lado y Truk quien comienza a ser muecas al juntar su mirada con la mía, ambos demasiado cerca de la tarima como para meternos en problemas si nos descubren.

—Pero todo será honor y gloria para aquel que se corone como Vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre—dice la grabación, presentando imágenes de una hermosa casa, más lujosa que la del alcalde incluso, en la que vivirá la familia de aquél quien logre derrotar a los otros veintitrés tributos a los que se enfrente.

—Es hermosa—susurro observando la imagen de los pisos, jardines, puertas y adoquines de la mansión que podría ser mía si tan solo voy a los Juegos y logro sobrevivir a los otros veintitrés. La chica a mi lado me mira como si estuviese loca y murmura "yo no la quiero", mientras la reproducción de las imágenes cesa y el hombre acerca su mano a la urna repleta de nombres.

—Del Distrito 11—dice dramáticamente con la nota en sus manos sin siquiera doblarla. Las dos chicas a mi lado tienen sus manos entrelazadas detrás de mi espalda, mientras yo solo puedo pensar en las riquezas que puedo conseguir para mí si logro sobrevivir, en caso de que Alis o yo seamos las elegidas.

¿Podría matar? ¿No estuve cerca de hacerlo una vez, al hombre que me hizo esto? Pude haberlo hecho si Truk no hubiese aparecido. En cambio ahora ambos lucimos marcas iguales, él en sus piernas, yo en mi espalda que evidencian cuan destructibles somos.

—Amelia Luxer—dice el hombre buscando entre la multitud a quien responda por ese nombre. Me busca a mí. He sido yo la elegida. Mías pueden ser las riquezas y la libertad. Mías serán cuando acabe con todos ellos.

Camino hacia el escenario ignorando los gritos de mi hermana, de Truk y de mis padres quienes aún no pueden creer mi mala fortuna. Un Agente de Paz me tiende una mano enguantada para ayudarme a subir al escenario, no ha venido del Capitolio para la Cosecha, siempre ha estado aquí y con solo mirar su rostro cada parte de mi cuerpo lo reconoce, en especial las heridas de mi espalda que arden con miedo y furia.

Ignoro la mano que se me tiende y subo por mis propios medios hasta estar al lado del hombre del Capitolio quien enrosca una mano enguantada alrededor de mi brazo que se ha quedado frío, pensando en la muerte y destrucción antes de la calma y de la libertad.

Puedo hacerlo. Puedo matarlos a todos. Puedo ganar los Juegos del Hambre y volver a casa con la corona.

**Deren Flacker, 15 años –Distrito 9**

"Tu nombre saldrá hoy en la Cosecha" La voz resuena fuerte y clara mientras Marcey le unta mantequilla al pan para el desayuno. Mamá intercambia un par de frases con papá sobre el trabajo en la siembra, procurando no hablar del Capitolio ni de los Juegos del Hambre para no asustarme.

La voz es extrañamente familiar, y aunque sería capaz de reconocerla en cualquier lugar como la misma de siempre, no puedo identificar de donde viene. No es la voz dulce de mamá cuando me llama para desayunar, ni la canción que mi hermana entona mientras siembra los campos, tampoco la voz ronca de papá, sin embargo ha estado aquí desde hace ya mucho tiempo conmigo, como si me hablase desde adentro.

"Ellos pusieron tu nombre ahí" susurra acallando las risas de Marcey mientras me tiende el plato a rebosar. "Quieren deshacerse de ti" Muevo mi cabeza de un lado a otro para no escuchar, pero se hacen más fuertes y logran multiplicarse con cada movimiento. Ya no es una voz –grave y masculina- la que murmura contra mi oído, sino miles, todas extrañas y escalofriantes.

"Mátalos, Deren, mátalos a todos y serás libre" ríen en coro todas las voces, algunas de hombres de mi edad, otras de mujeres, escucho sus voces cambiar como si sonrieran aunque no puedo constatar si lo hacen.

— ¡No! —grito aventando hacia una pared el plato con el desayuno de todos, atrayendo la atención de mi familia quien me miran con odiosa comprensión.

—Deren, cariño —mi madre se acerca con pasos medidos a pesar de que papá coloca una mano en su antebrazo para frenarla — ¿Te encuentras bien? —su voz es tan solo una sombra, apenas y la escucho pues mis manos cubren mis orejas y despeinan mi cabello, aún húmedo por la ducha que acabo de tomar.

—Evana— papá se pone de pie para formar con su cuerpo una barrera que separa a mamá de mí, y las voces, que ríen complacidas, se callan mientras los tres miembros de mi familia me miran como si perdiese la cordura frente a sus ojos.

—Estoy bien— el hilo de voz que sale por mi garganta no suena como propia, pero los tres sonríen al mismo tiempo mientras vuelven a la normalidad. Marcey prepara más pan tostado para el desayuno, mamá revuelve la avena que ella misma ha cosechado y papá coloca una mano sobre mi hombro atrayéndome de nuevo a la realidad.

—No las escuches, chico— dice para que solo yo pueda escucharlo —No les prestes atención— Las voces dentro de mi cabeza no se vuelven a hacer presentes, aunque en mi mente aún conservo sus últimas instrucciones. Asesinarlos a todos, a mí incluso, con tal de no volver a escucharlas.

Ni mi hermana ni mis papás vuelven a tocar el tema, como si se tratase de solo un mal sueño, pero los restos del plato y las migajas de pan sobre el suelo son prueba inequívoca de que todo ha sido real. Soy peligroso, y creo incluso que estoy perdiendo la razón.

En mi brazo y cuello aún están pintadas las marcas de mis dedos, del día en que anunciaron los Juegos del Hambre, que seguí las últimas instrucciones de las voces. "Acaba con esto de una vez, Deren" me dijeron. "Sabes que no tendrás oportunidad si sales elegido". Eso fue todo, y un momento después yo tenía mis manos sobre mi cuello, apretando tan fuerte que parecía como si una decena de hombres me sujetaran. La presión no fue suficiente, y antes de cumplir con las instrucciones de las voces, Marcey me encontró y alertó a papá, quien sostuvo mis brazos con fuerza hasta que las voces se callaron.

Me alegra que lo haya hecho. El dolor era insoportable y el aire comenzaba a escasear en mis pulmones, aglomerándose en mi tráquea y haciendo que mis ojos se humedecieran, pero yo simplemente no podía parar. Las voces dijeron que todos seríamos más felices de terminar lo que había empezado, y en ese momento realmente esperaba que tuvieran razón y que todo el dolor e incertidumbre terminaran.

—Deren— llama mi padre al tiempo que sacude mi hombro con su mano, ambos somos altos y fuertes, por lo que con su mano como puente entre los dos cuerpos, nos movemos juntos en un extraño vaivén sin obtener respuesta de mi parte.

La cabeza me duele, y siento en mis manos esa extraña necesidad de ponerlas en cualquier parte: alrededor de mi cuello, del suyo, aruñando y desgarrando todo lo que esté a mí paso…Desde antes que la guerra comenzara me he sentido así, y sin la disposición de un médico que me atienda y de nombre a esto que me sucede cada vez que me enojo o deprimo, todos en mi familia pensamos que estoy loco.

Seguramente lo estoy, y por eso después de escuchar las voces que me dicen que mate, robe y haga daño, no puedo hacer más que tirarme al suelo y jalar de mis cabellos hasta desprenderlos de mi cráneo, o sujetar mis manos muy fuerte a mis brazos o piernas hasta hacerme daño.

Los ataques no suceden muy a menudo, y en esos tiempos de relativa calma - en los que aunque la comida escasee y el trabajo no sea suficiente- me siento feliz. Mi familia es pequeña, somos solo mamá, papá, Marcey y yo, lo cual es extraño porque en el Distrito 9 las familias acostumbran tener al menos seis o siete miembros que se dedican a la cosecha o al arado de los campos.

Yo me encargo de arar, y tal vez por eso el término "Cosecha" para llamar a la actividad de hoy, no me molesta tanto como a mis padres que se dedican a recoger los alimentos que salen de la tierra y que ponemos en nuestra mesa. Supongo que tiene sentido, nos han dejado a todos aquí, plantados en el Capitolio, madurando y alimentándonos de la tierra y ahora planean recogernos para darnos fin.

Para mí –habitante del Distrito 9- tiene todo el sentido del mundo. Imagino que para los chicos del 11 también, aunque en los otros distritos, donde se dedican a la pesca, a la extracción o a los transportes, el nombre no tenga demasiado sentido. Todo es una metáfora, las cuales al parecer aman en el Capitolio.

Papá ayuda a anudar el nudo de mi corbata y al presionarla contra mi cuello solo un poco, mientras una voz me dice que me ahorque con ella. No la escucho, aunque mis manos se mueven inquietas a mis costados alertando a papá quien me mira con los ojos muy abiertos previendo el próximo movimiento. A él jamás le hecho daño, aunque si a Marcey y a mamá, quienes al parecer lo han olvidado y me miran con la misma ternura de siempre.

Yo desearía olvidar, pero no puedo. Desearía callar las voces que hablan desde el interior de mi cabeza, pero son parte de mí también, al igual que mi cabello rubio y despeinado y los brazos que se remueven inquietos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo.

—Recuerda lo que hablamos, chico— dice él frenando el desgastante movimiento con el que mis brazos se mueven por las ansias de hacer algo malo. —Solo será un segundo, tienes que ir allá y comportarte, van a llamar a una chica y a un chico y luego volveremos a casa—

—Lo sé— susurro despeinando mi cabello con las manos que ya responden como propias de nuevo — ¿Qué pasa si me eligen a mí? —pregunto y él calla.

—Eso no va a pasar— Marcey habla desde el umbral de la puerta, con su vestido rojo ciñéndose a su cintura y los brazos en alto mientras le da los toques finales a su peinado. Acaba de cumplir 19 años hace un par de meses, por lo que para cuando anunciaron los requisitos de la Cosecha, ella ya había salido de la lista de los elegibles.

Me gustaría ser ella en estos momentos, preocupándome por los demás en lugar de preocuparme por mí y las probabilidades de que sea mi nombre el que sea llamado, pero lastimosamente solo tengo quince años, así que después de esta me quedan varias cosechas para seguir pensando en las probabilidades por el resto de mi juventud.

El viaje hasta la plaza es bastante corto, vivimos a uno de sus extremos así que desde la ventana de la habitación ya veíamos a la audiencia reunirse en el centro del Distrito para cuando mamá gritó desde la cocina con voz entrecortada diciendo que era hora.

Marcey destaca en el lugar puesto que es la única que viste de rojo, aún en mi lugar al lado de Benson, soy capaz de ubicarlos fácilmente con solo buscar el punto de color entre la pálida multitud.

— ¿Ves a esa? —dice Benson a mi lado sonriendo —La que está ahí—señala con el dedo hacia nuestra otra amiga quien está rodeada por dos chicas rubias quienes se miran entre ellas con obstinación. —Deberías invitarla a salir—

— ¿A Maritza? —pregunto y la aludida vuelve su rostro hacia nosotros saludándonos con la mano, haciendo que Benson se sonroje en exceso. — ¿Enserio? Pensé que a ti te gustaba, pero supongo que si me olvido que es como mi hermana podría…

—Cállate— dice riendo —Hablaba de la rubia alta, pero ya que decides burlarte de mis intentos por aligerar la tensión, puedo hablar de otra cosa. —Oh, ¿Qué opinas de esa? —señala a otra chica más atrás de Maritza, cuyo cabello dorado que revolotea en el aire es del mismo color que el trigo cosechado.

—Olvídalo— dice antes de que diga nada —Es la chica de los hermanos locos— rueda los ojos y se dispone a buscar otras chicas de nuestra edad entre la multitud. Benson dice que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para elegir a las chicas pues todas están aquí reunidas.

—Sí, supongo que ya con mi locura tengo suficiente— susurro y él comienza a disculparse, acto que rechazo con el movimiento de una mano haciendo que mi mejor amigo se retuerza incómodo a mi lado formando palabras sin sentido de las cuales ambos nos reímos minutos después, antes de que la ceremonia de inicio y el tributo femenino resulte cosechado.

—Deméter Breen— dice la voz y Benson y yo suspiramos aliviados de que la elegida no sea nuestra amiga. Un año menos, pronto seremos todos libres y podremos hacer lo que queramos sin preocuparnos por el Capitolio.

—No lo puedo creer— dice Benson sujetando mi mano a pesar de que no me muevo. —Es la chica de los hermanos locos— mis ojos de dirigen hacia donde está la chica del cabello como el trigo quien se queda en su lugar gritando mientras los Agentes de Paz marchan hacia donde está ella.

La llevan a rastras hacia el podio en donde se retuerce, gritando "tengo que salvarlos" y "solo cuentan conmigo" mientras los Agentes de Paz que la han llevado levantan una mano amenazadora en su contra y el escolta, Jerryan Awent la mira como si fuese una niña que lo está avergonzando en público.

—Ahora los chicos— continúa ignorando a Deméter Breen quien se revuelca en el suelo como un animal herido llorando y gritando acerca de responsabilidades. —Del Distrito 9, Deren Flacker— la mano de Benson vuelve a asirse a mi muñeca, y en la multitud un parchón rojo acompañado de mis padres comienza a llorar mientras las voces en mi cabeza me dicen que acabe con todos antes de que acaben conmigo.

Esos son los pensamientos que tengo danzando por mi mente cuando los mismos Agentes de Paz que se llevaron a Deméter minutos antes marchan hacia mi lugar y me toman entre sus enormes brazos como si fuese un niño.

Intento separarme de ellos usando mis manos y mis piernas pero no funciona. Un par de patadas al aire solo sirven para que me sujeten con más fuerza y para que todos olviden a Deméter por el tiempo que dura el espectáculo que ofrezco.

— ¡No! —continuo gritando, haciendo míos los gritos de Deméter, quien me mira desde su lugar como si mi ataque le resultase familiar. Intento morder o aruñar los rostros de los soldados, pero los cascos que usan no me permiten ni siquiera verlos

Finalmente encuentro un trozo de piel descubierta, cerca de la mano de un soldado y presiono contra ella mis dientes, haciéndolo sangrar y gritar de dolor. Con su arma me apunta rápidamente cuando caigo al suelo junto a Deméter, quien como una leona se coloca frente a mí, entonces el Agente se da cuenta de que no puede matarnos, al menos no aún y guarda la pistola en su funda mientras me fulmina con la mirada.

—Vaya pareja somos— susurra Deméter, cuyas lágrimas han dejado surcos sobre su rostro, mientras sin oportunidad de ver a mi familia por última vez, me encierran en un una habitación oscura en donde las voces al fin se callan, dejándome completamente solo.

**Issaian Hox –Capitolio **

— ¿Sabes por qué algunos de ellos han aceptado poner más papeletas con su nombre en la Cosecha a cambio de comida, Kristlan? —los ojos de mi mano derecha brillan con el mismo tono rojizo del líquido que bebemos frente a la pantalla del televisor, y a modo de respuesta solo me mira con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Porque están muriendo de hambre desde que terminó la guerra, ¿tal vez? —Tobiem Pierr dice en un susurro desde su lugar a pocos centímetros de mi cuerpo. Es como un animal amaestrado, ya no hay amarra alguna que fije su cuerpo al lugar en el que lo necesito, sin embargo no hace ademán alguno de moverse.

—No— suspira Kristlan a quien la presencia de nuestro Vigilante en Jefe le divierte y exaspera por igual —Es porque lo único que les desespera más que no tener nada, es saber que pueden tenerlo todo y que si no lo obtienen es por miedo—

—Nosotros usamos ese miedo, y las teselas nos muestran quien está más desesperado. Quien tiene cosas que perder— añado y mi asistente asiente complacido.

—Teselas—repite Tobiem—Eso es estúpido— rie con sarcasmo antes de vaciar su copa y fundir sus ojos en el espectáculo que continúa frente a nuestros ojos, con un dos tributos llorando frente a las cámaras como si desde ese momento se lanzaran a los brazos de la Muerte.

Ninguno de estos chicos es amenaza para el Minotauro de mi laberinto.

Ninguno de ellos es amenaza para el Capitolio.

—Lo realmente estúpido, Tobiem— corrijo— Es pensar que porque has salvado a tu distrito tus manos no están manchadas de la sangre de estos chicos— Kristlan y yo sonreímos mientras la pantalla del televisor se vuelve negra después de presentar a los tributos del Distrito 12 y el rostro de Tobiem Pierr se vuelve blanco como el de un fantasma.

* * *

**¡Hola! Gracias por leer. ¿Qué tal los va tratando la semana? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Ya estamos más cerca del final de las cosechas, solo seis chicos más (Kyleen, Argo, Liss, Muselina, Alcair y Rifferk) y nos vamos para el Capitolio, ¡Qué emoción!**

**La lista de personas que participarán en la sorpresa aún no será publicada, yo me pondré en contacto con todos ya que hay lectores fieles que aún no han comentado el capítulo anterior (¿Dónde están chicos?) así que ellos tendrán más tiempo. Si no has comentado ninguno pero lees, también puedes ponerte al día. Para cuando se publique el siguiente ya las personas habrán sido contactadas **

**Preguntas **

**1) De estos seis chicos (Serica, Naya, Dylan, Nyx, Deren y Amelia) ¿Cuál es tu preferido?**

**2) De los 18 chicos que conocemos, ¿Quiénes crees que podrían ser aliados? ¿Quiénes definitivamente no serían aliados? (OJO: Los chicos del dos no participan en esta última porque es un poco obvio que no serán amigos ;) ¡no hagan trampa!)**

**3) ¿Qué opinan de la "explicación de las teselas" esta parte fue incluida gracias a Geene y a totaldrama (quien cambió de nombre en FF) por incluir teselas en la historia de Serica y Dylan.**

**PD: Muchos me han pedido "autorización" para hacer dibujos de los chicos y que los suba en el blog, ¡CLARO QUE PUEDEN! Así que si tienen por ahí un talento oculto y desean hacer algo para sus chicos (de cualquier tipo; excepto bailes folclóricos porque los odio) solo avísenme para darles mi correo y así poder publicar su arte.**

**PD: les tenía una pregunta extra pero he decidido dejarla para el final de las cosechas (capítulo 6) así que la cambiaré por esta.**

**Pregunta BONUS:**

**1) ¿Cuál es tu fecha de cumpleaños? ¿Cuál es la fecha de cumpleaños de tu tributo?**

**Gracias a todos, Besos y nos leemos luego,**

**G.**


	6. Nacido para morir (vivir)

**Capítulo 6. Nacido para morir (vivir)**

**Rifferk Jackers, 18 años –Distrito 12**

En el momento en el que ponemos un pie afuera de la casa una multitud de personas, hasta ese momento escondidas, nos cortan el paso. Un chico de la edad de mi hermana menor llora abrazándose a mi pierna pidiendo comida para llenar su estómago y el de sus hermanos, a los cuales la guerra ha dejado huérfanos.

Tras confesarle al niño que la comida no sobra en nuestro hogar este se despega malhumorado de mi extremidad y me permite volver a moverme. Dos pasos después, una mujer mayor tira de mi brazo para separarme de mis hermanas y mi madre, y me dice que a cambio de un par de monedas está dispuesta a darme la mejor noche de mi vida.

Las cosas funcionan así en época de guerra. Están aquellos con los que el destino ha sido benévolo y les ha permitido conservar su casa, trabajos y escasas posesiones; también aquellos que lo han perdido todo, y quienes desde antes que las primeras bombas fuesen lanzadas ya no tenían nada que perder.

Continuamos avanzando con paso firme y decidido entre las calles que apestan a muerte y podredumbre. Doreth se aferra a mi mano izquierda porque mamá le dice siempre que no se desvíe del camino a casa cuando vuelve del trabajo, así que el mundo en el que vivimos le aterra menos que a Gilth, quien se ha detenido para darle al niño que llora una moneda para que compre una hogaza de pan.

Intento decirle que la necesitamos tanto como el chico, que esa moneda que ella ha obsequiado nos pudo haber conseguido cereales o el derecho a que el agua potable vuelva a casa para al menos tomar una corta ducha el día de mañana, pero ella no me escucha, solo le interesan los ojos cubiertos de agua que el chiquillo exhibe para aquellos que son más débiles y le consienten.

"Está muriendo de hambre" me recuerdo al voltear y observar la escena. El niño que sostiene la moneda de bronce como si se tratase de la corona de un rey mira a mi hermana mayor con la admiración que se le dedica a quien te ha salvado –por esta vez- de una muerte segura, y me recuerda que no puedo permanecer enojado durante mucho tiempo con ninguna de ellas tres.

Hace frío mientras caminamos. Doreth se retuerce a mi lado, aún con su mano aferrada a mi antebrazo para aprovecharse de mi calor, y mamá frunce el entrecejo mientras nos incita a apresurar el paso. Se nos ha hecho tarde, y si algún Agente de Paz nos encuentra por aquí intentando faltar a la Cosecha nos saldrá más caro que la moneda que Gilth acaba de regalar.

Pienso entonces en los niños que acabamos de ver, el mayor seguramente tiene unos quince años al igual que Doreth, por lo que ya debería estar registrado en la plaza junto con los demás, sin embargo se ha quedado quieto en el suelo contemplando el objeto circular que llenará sus estómagos esta noche.

—Riff—dice cariñosamente mi hermana menor tirando de mi brazo cuando me quedo quieto a escasos metros que nos separan de la plaza y del punto donde los chiquillos disputen sobre en qué gastar su pequeña fortuna. Incluso la chica que vende su cuerpo, a cambio de un par de monedas la noche, nos ha pasado de largo y se ha unido al grupo que contempla el espectáculo que pronto dará inicio.

Dejo atrás a los chicos sin voltear para explicarles el riesgo que corren de perderse la Cosecha, quiero decirles que si alguien los ve se meterán en problemas, pero debo cuidar de mamá, de Gilth, de Doreth y de mi antes que de los demás. No soy responsable de ellos, deberían aprender a cuidarse solos como yo lo he hecho.

—Vas a estar bien—dice Gilth besando mis mejillas mientras mamá abraza a Doreth quien ha enterrado la cabeza en su pecho, repentinamente asustada—Ahora ve allí para que las chicas puedan ver tu bonito rostro—

Ruedo los ojos pero su comentario me hace pararme con el cuerpo más erguido. Ella sonríe y asiente, mientras Doreth se lanza sobre su cuerpo y los brazos de mamá quedan libres para encontrar refugio en ellos. Quiero abrazarla como ha hecho mi hermana, suplicarle que me diga que estaremos bien y que solo será un momento, tal y como los otros padres les responden a los chicos petrificados delante de nosotros, pero no puedo. Ellas dependen de mí, sin papá aquí yo soy el hombre de la casa y no puedo permitir que me vean flaquear.

Si la Cosecha hubiese sido un año atrás me hubiera aferrado a la posibilidad de recibir una palmada tranquilizadora de parte de mi padre, pero no hay quien toque mi hombro y me diga que todo saldrá bien. Papá no está aquí, se lo ha llevado el viento entre un puñado de vidrios rotos, muebles derribados y objetos robados.

Doreth busca su lugar y yo el mío mientras Gilth entre la audiencia suspira aliviada por poder pensar solo en dos y no en tres miembros elegibles de nuestra familia. Solo unos minutos faltan, en pocos instantes todo habrá acabado para mí, y dentro de unos años cuando Doreth sea mayor, todo habrá terminado para nosotros.

— ¿Qué opinas? —dice Torsh a un lado de mi cuerpo después de acercarse sigilosamente entre los cuerpos fríos de nuestros acompañantes. Todos parecen estatuas a nuestro alrededor, como si el Distrito 12 hubiese sido congelado excepto nosotros dos. — ¿Crees que esa chica me haga un descuento esta noche? —Dice señalando a la mujer que pide monedas a cambio de su compañía —Después de todo es casi patriótico—

—No lo creo—susurro riendo y el hace una mueca.

—Es una lástima—admite encogiéndose de hombros mientras fija a su cuello la corbata que le hace lucir mayor y ridículo, como un niño que juega a colocarse la ropa de su padre. Papá jamás usó una corbata, solía decir que se sentía como una soga alrededor de su cuello, y que era casi suicida.

Después de que desapareció no encontramos ni una sola corbata entre sus cosas, no porque hubiesen sido robadas como las joyas de mamá, sino porque jamás tuvo una. Lo suyo eran los monos de cuerpo entero que usábamos para trabajar; los picos, las hachas, todo tipo de herramienta que le permitiese construir y destruir algo a su antojo.

—Ya nadie cree en el patriotismo—dice falsamente afligido mientras lleva una mano a su corazón, moviendo de lugar la soga alrededor de su cuello.

—No lo creo—respondo con menos simpatía — ¿Por qué sino estamos aquí? —mi acompañante se encoge de hombros negándose a entonar el himno del país que nos obliga a participar en los macabros Juegos del Hambre y que nos forzará a ver morir a 23 chicos y chicas menores que nosotros.

Un segundo después de que nuestra charla llegue a su fin, nuestro anfitrión da un pequeño salto que lo coloca justo al frente del recipiente de vidrio que contiene los nombres de las chicas. El envase está lleno a rebosar, mientras que el de los chicos es escaso, como una muestra de nuestra sociedad actual.

Las mujeres se han quedado en casa atendiendo los deberes que los hombres adultos han dejado para irse a la guerra, crían soldados mientras que los varones que nos hemos quedado aquí nos desempeñamos en las labores que requieren más fuerza física de la que ellas poseen.

Torsh se tensa a mi lado mirando en dirección a sus hermanos a quienes Gilth mantiene quietos. Sin sus padres por aquí, mi mejor amigo es todo lo que ese par de chicos tienen. Miro a Doreth quien se ha quedado muy quieta en medio de la primera cosecha de ambos y suspiro cerrando los ojos mientras el hombre tarda lo que parece una eternidad en sacar el papel enrollado.

—Ylana Strathmore—su voz aguda retumba en mis oídos, pero más que molestarme es un alivio. Doreth está a salvo al menos este año, eso es suficiente para encontrar una salida de este lugar antes de la próxima cosecha en la que podrían llevarse a mi hermana lejos de casa.

Torsh también libera el aire que mantenía preso en su cuerpo y me mira, dándome la palmada en el hombro que no recibí de mi padre esta mañana. Mamá y Gilth sonríen al levantar sus pulgares en dirección a mi hermana sus expresiones cambian, aunque un segundo después sus expresiones cambian al mirar a Ylana, quien es empujada por un Agente de Paz que logra derribarla.

Aprieto los puños y Torsh a mi lado coloca una mano sobre mi antebrazo para detenerme. Generalmente no me importan más que mi familia y mi mejor amigo, pero esa niña ha salido de la misma zona en la que está Doreth mirándola muy quieta. Ylana podría ser mi hermana y seguramente en una semana estará muerta.

Ylana lanza un objeto que parece una piedra a la cabeza del Agente de Paz, logrando enfurecerlo mientras la multitud conmocionada masculla sobre la injusticia de mandar a una niña al matadero sin hacer nada para salvarla.

—La gatita tiene garras ¿no? —Torsh rie a mi lado, pero por el rabillo del ojo le dedica una mirada fugaz a sus hermanos quienes ríen debido al espectáculo en brazos de Gilth y mi madre. La actitud desafiante de la chica me tranquiliza un poco. Es fuerte, estará bien.

El Agente de Paz lleva a Ylana a rastras hasta el podio, donde el escolta le dedica una mirada curiosa antes de dirigirse a la siguiente urna, con menos papeles en su interior. La chica se retuerce y en su lugar veo a Doreth, contemplando por última vez el lugar que llama casa antes de marcharse al Capitolio en donde será parte del espectáculo preparado para su diversión.

—El chico que acompañará a esta jovencita a los Juegos del Hambre es—le toma un segundo abrir la papeleta, otro leer el nombre para sus adentros y uno más para atreverse a pronunciarlo, sin embargo yo lo veo todo en cámara lenta, como una de aquellas viejas películas que papá solía reproducir por las noches.

—Torsh Kref— sonríe mirando hacia el público y después a Ylana, comprobando que sigue en su lugar. Hay suspiros aliviados, risas de parte de los más pequeños quienes se han salvado, y en un extremo de la plaza, en brazos de Gilth, el hermano menor de mi amigo grita su nombre.

Miro a Doreth quien se ha volteado para mirarme, su cabello negro idéntico al de Ylana revolotea mientras asiente con la cabeza, y sin mirarme concentra su atención en el suelo, esperando lo que sabe que pasará a continuación.

—Me ofrezco voluntario—grito al lado de mi mejor amigo quien se ha convertido en una estatua, desprovista de color y de movimiento. Mamá y Gilth ahogan un grito mientras los hermanos de Torsh logran zafarse de su agarre, y gritan indignados que ha sido a su hermano a quien han llamado, no a mí.

Los más pequeños creen que se trata de un juego, y tal vez tengan razón; alguien ha fijado las reglas y nos regimos por ellas, pero en los Juegos del Hambre no se acumulan puntos ni partidas, solo vidas que quitas para conservar la propia.

Torsh tira de mi brazo antes de que atienda el llamado del destino que he elegido como propio, y junto a mi oreja musita algo que suena como "gracias" antes de lanzarse en mis brazos. Cuando me suelta, de pronto me siento vacío, como si ya hubiese muerto.

Ylana Strathmore me mira de la cabeza a los pies y yo reparo en las desventajas y ventajas de llevar conmigo al Capitolio a alguien idéntica a Doreth; me hace sentir en casa, pero entre su vida y la suya temo no saber cuál elegir.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, encanto? —hago una mueca antes de contestar, consciente de que mi interlocutor es un hombre y que su mano se posiciona sobre mi nuca mientras habla, para incomodidad mía y la de los que nos miran.

—Rifferk Jackers—digo mirando a mamá, a Gilth, a Doreth, a Torsh y a sus hermanos, todos lloran en silencio y me pregunto si de estar aquí, papá lloraría también o si se sentiría orgulloso de mí por lo que acabo de hacer. El hombre del Capitolio remueve su mano de mi nuca y la posiciona en mi hombro, dándome una palmada en la espalda que se siente extrañamente reconfortante.

Sin duda papá estaría orgulloso, al igual que todo el Distrito 12.

**Liss Vank, 14 años –Distrito 6**

A pocos metros de distancia de mi cuerpo una niña de doce años llora como si se hubiese caído de su bicicleta y sus rodillas sangraran, pero no hay ningún rastro del líquido rojo ni del transporte tan común en nuestro distrito para los niños en edad escolar. Sus dos coletas a la altura de la nuca me recuerdan los jalones de cabello a los que mamá me sometía antes de enviarme a la escuela, y su vestido amarillo imita el color del sol que brilla en cielo azul, negándose a entender que hoy no es un buen día para salir.

La imagen de la chiquilla me resulta entrañable, a pesar de que solo soy un par de años mayor que ella y que debería juzgarla por mostrarse tan infantil frente a las personas del Capitolio. No puedo repudiarla ni consolarla a la distancia, así que solo la miro con la barbilla apoyada en mi hombro derecho por un rato más, hasta que las lágrimas dejan de caer por su rostro.

Le sonrío levemente cuando lo hace, aunque ella no puede verme. Un día como hoy me gustaría ser así de pequeña como ella, incluso con sus colas de caballo anudadas en su nuca y el vestido del mismo color del Astro Rey.

Cuando creces rodeada de adultos, no tienes posibilidades reales de ser una niña, ni siquiera durante la época en la que se supone que debes actuar como una. Los demás te tratan como si tuvieran que hacerse cargo de ti, porque después de todo eres su responsabilidad, pero una voz en tu cabeza–la cual va haciéndose cada vez más fuerte conforme pasan los años- te repite que no puedes ser una carga, que debes arreglártelas sola.

No sé en qué momento se deja de ser un niño. Mis tíos suelen decir que cuando sea mayor podré hacer lo que quiera, pero no sé cuándo llegará ese momento. Si se trata de una cuestión de años acumulados, aún falta un poco para esa fecha, la misma en la que podré hacer lo que desee y cuando mi nombre sala de la Cosecha; pero si se trata de actitud, creo que ya he dejado de ser una niña hace mucho tiempo.

Tal vez solo lo imagino, mi posición en la hilera repleta de chicas de 14 años me hace pensar que me equivoco, y que sigo siendo aquella niña asustada que necesita de la protección que se le ofrezca, pero al contrario de las chicas que se retuercen en sus lugares, me cuerpo no tiembla.

Estoy asustada, pero por alguna extraña razón me resulta antinatural dejar que los rostros maquillados capitolinos se den cuenta mientras escrutan mi rostro desde el escenario en que sus cuerpos permanecen erguidos.

Las niñas más pequeñas que pueden ser elegidas el día de hoy están también quietas, como si fueran estatuas. Probablemente sus madres les han dicho que debían comportarse, así que pasan desapercibidas para la mayoría, excepto para mí, que volteo de vez en cuando para asegurarme de que todas se encuentran bien.

Repaso mentalmente mi apariencia en el instante en el que me doy cuenta de que efectivamente todas las chicas a mí alrededor han acatado los mandatos del Presidente y han decidido usar sus mejores ropas este día. No me veo mal, eso ha dicho mi tía mientras contemplaba mi reflejo en el espejo.

La tía Tina es idéntica a mamá, o al menos al recuerdo que conservo de ella. Algunos de los cabellos plateados que jamás conocieron la cabeza de mamá adornan las sienes de mi tía, quien me observa desde un extremo de la plaza mientras el tío Marco le susurra algo al oído.

No necesito escucharlos para saber qué ha dicho. El rostro de mi tía pierde color mientras su esposo musita un ligero "les hemos fallado", tan leve que solo ella puede oírlo. Se refieren a mis padres, quienes murieron en la guerra dejándome a cargo de la hermana de mamá y su esposo; dicen que les han fallado porque piensan que pudieron haberme salvado.

Nadie tiene salvación cuando se trata de los Juegos del Hambre. Entran a la Cosecha por igual hijos de alcaldes y descendientes de criminales y ladrones, así que supongo que no hay quien pueda hacer algo para impedir lo que se avecina: dos chicos del Distrito 6 serán elegidos para enfrentarse a muerte en las trampas que nos tiende el Capitolio.

En el mejor de los escenarios uno de ellos vuelve a casa siendo el Vencedor que anuncian los hombres de la capital quienes visten con ropa a la moda. En el peor de los casos ambos regresan en un cofre de madera, y año con año se repite la ceremonia.

Las chicas a mi lado cuchichean ruidosamente y reciben indicaciones de que se callen por parte de las mayores, quienes están aterradas en primera fila. Una rie con complicidad, intentando quitarle seriedad al asunto, pero cuando voltea su rostro hacia mí en busca de apoyo, no encuentra lo que busca.

Generalmente le sonreiría de vuelta solo para ser educada, pero el día de hoy me importa poco lo que piensen mis vecinos. Para nadie es un secreto que me siento más a gusto entre chicos que con las chicas; ellos son más simples, igual que yo. Si no le agradas a un chico este no duda en decírtelo, mientras que una mujer te hará pensar que le agradas y luego hablará de ti a tus espaldas.

Jude, Erik y Max me miran desde su lugar entre los chicos de 14 años y sonríen al mirar mi rostro de indignación, inmediatamente les sonrío de vuelta y ellos me saludan con perfecta sincronía con un movimiento de brazo. Al hacerlo tres pulseras de cuero idénticas a la mía se mueven inquietas en sus muñecas y la mía se mueve igual en respuesta.

Siempre hemos estado juntos los cuatro, incluso antes de que mis padres murieron, ellos ya eran mi familia. Cuando mis padres se fueron a la guerra para no volver, pensé que entonces me llevarían con alguna familia con múltiples hijos, y que podría volver a actuar como una niña, pero me enviaron con mis tíos quienes son las únicas personas en el Distrito 6 quienes no tienen hijos propios.

Es una lástima que los tíos Marco y Tina no tengan niños, sé que cualquier chico que creciera con ellos sería tan feliz como han intentado que yo lo sea durante estos años. Cuando le he dicho esto a mi tía se ha puesto a llorar diciendo que ya tenían una hija, así que supongo que es igual para ellos que para los papás de mis amigos saber que cualquiera puede ser elegido hoy.

"Cuídate, Liss", dijeron ambos minutos antes de dejarme frente al Agente de Paz que pinchó mi dedo y preguntó mi nombre después. Me señaló entonces el camino a tomar para colocarme en fila, pero un segundo después lo he olvidado como suelo olvidar todo. Me distraigo con facilidad, lo cual mi tía dice que es un problema si quiero llegar a tener hijos algún día, pues estos demandan siempre tu atención.

Claro que quiero tener niños, tantos como sea posibles, tomarlos en mis brazos y nunca soltarlos, ni siquiera cuando el Capitolio venga por ellos.

La idea de tener a alguien que dependa de mí no me molesta, puedo cuidar de mí misma y creo que el mismo principio aplica para cuidar de alguien más: no dejes que les falte nada y nunca los dejes solos. Al menos eso fue lo que mis padres me enseñaron y lo que mis tíos retomaron cuando ambos me dejaron atrás. No lo hicieron porque quisieran, sino porque no tenían opción, así que intento ser buena chica y ayudar a mis tíos como me pidieron que hiciera antes de marchar.

Mis dedos permanecen enrojecidos y llenos de protuberancias que duelen al entrar en contacto con otras superficies. Mis piernas también están malheridas por las largas horas que paso de rodillas limpiando los suelos de nuestra casa, pero al menos me siento útil. El par de chiquillas a mi lado probablemente nunca han hecho algo útil para nadie más que por sí mismas, así que está bien para mí tener las manos enrojecidas y las rodillas mullidas.

—Distrito 6— dice la mujer del Capitolio con voz completamente inexpresiva cuando abruptamente termina el himno de nuestra nación. Su voz y rostro carecen de sentimiento, o de algo remotamente humano, pero sus movimientos son demasiado precisos y elegantes como para confundirla con una de las máquinas que se ensamblan en este distrito.

—La chica que representará a su Distrito en los Primeros Juegos del Hambre es— su tono de voz aburrido casi alcanza a molestarme pero después recuerdo que yo tampoco quiero estar en este lugar. Tal vez esa mujer y yo estemos extraviadas aquí, al igual que mis padres en la guerra.

—Liss Vank— su voz aburrida es lanzada al aire y cae sobre mi como un balde de agua fría contra mi cuerpo. Me quedo muy quieta, reponiéndome de la noticia aunque la verdad no me resulta tan sorpresivo como a las chicas que me miran atónitas desde las hileras cercanas. Nos han quitado todo: nuestras casas, nuestros trabajos, a nuestros padres… ¿Qué más podrían quitarnos?

Mis tíos lloran desde su lugar en los alrededores y desde este ángulo mi tía no es tan semejante a mamá como recordaba; tampoco se parece a mí, así que para los demás deben parecer un par de desconocidos llorando por la mala fortuna de una niña a quienes apenas conocen. Pero ellos no son extraños, al menos no para mí, son mi familia, así como lo fueron mis padres antes de morir y como lo son Jude, Erik y Max, mis amigos.

Ya me han separado de mi familia, primero hicieron que murieran mis padres, ahora planean matarnos a quienes vayamos a los Juegos del Hambre. Quieren quitarnos lo único que nos queda; planean hacernos sus esclavos en este castigo tan cruel.

Parece lógico para mí el que nuestros gobernantes intenten quitarnos ahora nuestra libertad también, aunque mis tíos no sobrellevan la noticia de igual manera y continúan llorando lágrimas de sangre desde su lugar, en donde dos Agentes de Paz los han interceptado para frenarles el paso.

No puedo culpar a nadie por lo que me ocurre, ni a mis padres que me dejaron aquí, ni a mis tíos que no pudieron salvarme, ni siquiera al Presidente Hox que impuso este castigo. Si no fuera el quien tirara del gatillo ya llegaría alguien más. Nunca estaremos a salvo en Panem, así que, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre esperar nuestro castigo en el Distrito 6 y aguardarla en el Capitolio?

Me encojo de hombros en medio de un gesto que de seguro alterará los nervios de mi tía y camino hacia el escenario donde la mujer del Capitolio me mira sin emoción alguna, aguardando a que responda para continuar con la ceremonia y volver pronto a casa.

Me alegro por la escolta que regresará pronto a su hogar, también por la niña del vestido amarillo y las colas de caballo que se ha salvado este año.

Tanto yo como el chico que sale cosechado instantes después no tenemos tanta suerte.

**Argo Navis, 14 años –Distrito 4**

Me miro en el espejo, y a diferencia de lo que mi abuelo dice, no lo miro a él en mi reflejo. Solo alcanzo a ver a un chiquillo demasiado alto para su edad, con las manos y los pies en desproporción con el resto de su cuerpo y el cabello castaño pegado a la frente debido a las gotas de agua.

No veo en mí a aquél chico capitolino que mi abuelo insiste en que sea; aquí, con la piel curtida por el sol, el cabello moldeado por la brisa marina y las manos callosas por la pesca, soy como cualquier otro habitante del Distrito 4, aunque mi apellido sea Navis y en el Capitolio haya un escudo familiar con mi nombre en él.

Según papá estoy dividido en mi físico y en mi personalidad. Una parte capitolina, idéntica al Capitán Hadar Navis, mi abuelo, quien no soporta la idea de que su único nieto sea criado como un simple pescador, cosiendo redes, reparando velas y pescando; la otra parte pertenece al Distrito 4, con papá, quien adoptó estos mares como suyos, mamá que nació aquí y el resto de nuestra familia cuyo número ha disminuido con el pasar de los meses.

Mi abuelo materno partió un día con la salida del sol y no volvió. Llevó consigo a muchos otros hombres mayores que yo a luchar, y jamás volvieron después de eso. Otro día se fueron los hermanos de mamá y sus hijos, y ella los lloraba menos cada vez y me decía que yo debía hacer lo mismo. Intenté escucharla, pero para cuando fue ella quien se marchó mientras dormía ya las lágrimas comenzaban a tener vida propia.

Una carta sobre la mesa con el nombre de papá escrito al frente decía que lo sentía, que era por nuestro bien y que nos amaba a los dos, que jamás le importó que él fuese del Capitolio y ella una simple comerciante de canastas y redes, que con nosotros dos había sido inmensamente feliz, y que ahora sin ella aquí debíamos continuar nosotros solos.

El paquete dirigido a mí era mucho más breve, con la simple excusa de un "te amo" y el collar que llevaba consigo siempre, mi madre se despidió hace un par de meses, después de que anunciaran la Cosecha, y desde entonces no hemos vuelto a saber más de ella, ni siquiera si continua con vida, aunque sospecho que papá sabe más del asunto de lo que ha compartido conmigo.

Para esas fechas, en las que todo en los distritos era caos por el anuncio de los Juegos del Hambre, las visitas al Capitolio se pospusieron, a pesar de que mi abuelo había insistido que estaría más seguro con él allá, a lo que mis madres se rehusaron. También cesaron las clases particulares que me recordaban que era un Navis y que mi lugar estaba en el Capitolio.

Desde el momento en el que el Presidente Hox habló por la televisión desde el mismo salón en el que había acompañado a mi abuelo a muchas fiestas en el pasado, ya no importaba demasiado ser o no mitad capitolino como mi abuelo me había hecho pensar; estaba tan condenado como los demás a participar en los Juegos del Hambre.

No pertenecía allí como para gozar de la protección a la que Rhia Hox hacía alarde frente a las cámaras cada vez que miraba hacia la pantalla con la barbilla en alto, pero para mis compañeros de distrito tampoco éramos de casa, en especial cuando nuestro segundo hogar planeaba el ataque mortal.

Estoy seguro de que mi abuelo intentó sacar mi nombre de la Cosecha utilizando sus influencias, y a veces siento que ese hecho está ligado a la desaparición de mamá, pero todos sus intentos fueron inútiles, porque cuando me miro al espejo mi rostro es el de alguien libre de preocupación que se sabe victorioso, sino el de un chiquillo asustado hasta los huesos que sabe que aunque le han dicho toda su vida cuan especial es, tiene tantas posibilidades como los demás de resultar elegido esta mañana.

Desde que mamá se fue, papá procura mantener todo en su lugar, esperando que regrese, como si la vajilla sucia en la cocina perturbara su recuerdo. En consecuencia el lugar está impecable, por lo que la imagen de papá completamente sucio y con el cabello hecho un lío desentona con el resto del ambiente.

—Hola, Argo—dice en un tono más agudo que el normal. Instantáneamente busco con la mirada la cafetera en el mostrador de la cocina, y la encuentro completamente vacía. — ¿Ya estás listo? —me inspecciona con la mirada dándome palmadas tímidas en el hombro para remover impurezas de la tela de mi camisa.

—Lo estoy—digo ahogando un suspiro mirando por la ventana como las olas del mar rompen contra las rocas que no ceden a su empuje. Debo ser esa roca, debo serlo ahora que mamá se ha ido dejándome solo en el día de la Cosecha y que mi abuelo ha sido incapaz de asegurar mi vida.

Hace un par de meses el intercambio entre nosotros no era tan seco. Al despertar hubiese salido muy temprano a darle la bienvenida al sol desde el muelle, hubiese vuelto a desayunar con mamá y papá antes de tomar clases particulares por insistencia de mi abuelo, que se encargaban de separarme aún más del resto de chicos de mi edad, tal y como él quería que hiciera.

Cuando empezó la Revolución las personas comenzaron a alejarse de nosotros. Papá, mamá y yo éramos vistos como traidores por ambos bandos, incluso por aquellos con los que había compartido gran parte de mi vida. Sin embargo por la posición de mi abuelo, papá aún era de fiar y se le encargó la vigilancia del muelle, para mantenerlo a salvo ya que era importante para el comercio que beneficiaba a la capital.

El distrito 4 ya no era un lugar seguro para mí ni para nadie, así que si deseaba salir de casa debía ser escoltado por un Agente de Paz que seguía órdenes a la distancia de parte de mi abuelo, y los viajes al Capitolio, las clases particulares y las enseñanzas sobre navegación por parte de papá habían terminado.

No me agradan los Agentes de Paz, ellos le sirven al Capitolio como perros amaestrados y han ocasionado toda la muerte y destrucción en los distritos, así que cuando uno sujeta mi muñeca y pincha mi dedo con una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios, yo solo tiemblo.

En la estación junto a la plaza, el tren espera a los chicos que llevará con rumbo al Capitolio para una muerte segura. Pienso en las veces que he abordado ese mismo tren por órdenes de Hadar Navis para acompañarlo a alguna fiesta importante que ofrece el Capitolio y mi estómago da un vuelco, amenazando con devolver los pocos alimentos que ingerí esta mañana.

—Vas a estar bien, chico— dice papá removiendo mi cabello aún húmedo mientras toma mis dedos aún sangrantes y deposita en mi mano un paquete que conozco a la perfección. —Creí que te gustaría usarlo hoy— dice mientras ato el colgante de mamá a mi cuello. No me importa que sea femenino, ni que por mi camisa quede expuesto a quien desee verlo, ahora cada vez que respiro siento su corazón contra el mío.

Asiento y un segundo después me abrazo a su pecho mientras él me da palmadas en la espalda. Soy alto para mi edad, pero papá lo es más, de forma que mi cara roza su pecho mientras me repito que debo ser valiente, que debo crecer para ser tan alto como papá, así que no puedo morir, no aún.

—Vas a estar bien—repite para sí mismo y yo asiento esta vez más tranquilo al sentir el recuerdo de mi madre golpeando contra mi pecho como un segundo corazón con cada paso que doy hasta el lugar que me señala el Agente de Paz.

El estómago lo siento cercano al suelo y el corazón en mi garganta mientras la ceremonia inicia, y el tren que llevará a dos chicos de casa hasta el Capitolio me perfora con la mirada, como si me retase a un duelo del que solo uno de los dos puede salir ileso.

Mykian, la escolta que acompañará a los tributos durante su estadía en el Capitolio, me saluda desde la tarima. Hemos coincidido en un par de fiestas en casa de mi abuelo, sin embargo no se sorprende al verme aquí, tan lejos de la que ellos consideran mi casa. Con su mano toma una papeleta entre el grupo de las chicas y, tan rápido como puede, escupe el nombre.

—Moira Kelpt— los suspiros de alivio no se hacen esperar en uno de los extremos de la plaza, en donde todas las chicas menos una han resultado victoriosas este año en su competencia contra el gigante de metal que planea llevárselas lejos.

Moira Kelpt camina hacia el escenario después de que Mykian la llame por segunda vez y la estudie con la mirada. El intercambio que hay entre ambas es casi gracioso, Moira busca con su vista algo entre la multitud y Mykian niega con la cabeza después de contemplar su cabello incontrolable y su vestido que le queda pequeño.

Se dirige hacia la urna de los chicos, e imitando la cosecha de Moira sin ningún otro aviso más que la mirada contrariada que cruza su rostro un segundo antes de mirarme, suelta la condena de muerte.

—Argo Navis— es un susurro, pero en mi cabeza lo siento como un disparo, y mi corazón no desciende hasta su lugar, se queda en mi garganta asfixiándome mientras mis vecinos voltean en mi dirección.

En un segundo pienso en los últimos meses. En que si me hubiese ido al Capitolio con mi abuelo, como se lo pidió a mis padres, tal vez hubiese crecido hasta ser alto y fuerte como papá. Que si mamá no se hubiese ido cuando anunciaron la Cosecha, tal vez lloraría desde su lugar con resignación como hace papá. Que si hubiese nacido en el Capitolio y no en Distrito 4, no hubiese tenido la mala suerte de ser cosechado para los Juegos del Hambre.

Desde un extremo de la plaza, el tren en la estación se queda quieto pues sabe que ha encontrado a su primera presa.

**Muselina Gazar, 15 años –Distrito 8 **

En los Juegos del Hambre se mata o se muere. No hay términos medios ni nada más allá de eso. Aquellos que asesinen no están exentos de ser asesinados, pero quienes no lo hagan tienen menos posibilidades que los demás de volver a casa.

Las reglas suenan bastante simples, pero no lo son. No nos han dicho más que lo básico: veintitrés mueren, uno vive y ese es quien gana los juegos, aunque a mi parecer nadie gana. En un juego normal no son vidas las que corren peligro, sino puntos, dinero o solo la reputación de aquel quien se enfrente a un mejor adversario.

En los Juegos del Hambre no hay marcador más allá del final, que contabiliza quienes han dejado este mundo y quien puede volver para intentar unir con pegamento los fragmentos de su vida pasada, antes de convertirse en asesino.

Lo he perdido todo, solo conservo mi vida, y estoy segura de que esa es motivación de sobra para aquellos quienes desean medirse con sus oponentes, pero no para mí. No deseo más que salvarme a mí y a mi mejor amiga Penélope, cosa que será difícil en caso de que alguna de las dos resulte elegida.

Los rebeldes del Distrito 8 se pasean por entre las calles llamando a gritos nombres que no reconozco, pero que deben de ser de otros rebeldes. Las personas que pertenecen a la Rebelión no son muy distintos de quienes izan la bandera del Capitolio; persiguen sus propios fines y nos han dibujado una diana en la cabeza a todos aquellos menores de 18 años.

Como si vislumbrara mi propio cuerpo, el dardo que sostengo en mi mano derecha se tambalea por entre mis dedos un segundo antes de describir una parábola y clavarse en la diana que permanece inerte contra la pared a pesar del impacto. No sangra ni muere, como evidencia de mi ataque solo queda un agujero del tamaño de la cabeza de un alfiler y el sentimiento de euforia al saber que di en el blanco.

Penélope a mi lado repite mi movimiento, pero su arma no se clava en el lugar de donde he retirado mi dardo, sino un par de milímetros a la derecha. No ha acertado, pero ha estado a punto, sin embargo eso no es suficiente; en la arena significaría la diferencia entre clavar un cuchillo en la frente del atacante y pasar rozándole un pelo.

La idea de ser uno de los veinticuatro heridos o voluntarios no me emociona, pero me gusta saber que en caso de ser elegidas Penélope o yo, no seremos presa fácil como aquellos que jamás han empuñado un arma, por más pequeña que esta sea.

—Esto apesta— dice arrugando la nariz mientras camina arrastrando sus pies hasta la diana en la pared. —Deberíamos irnos ya— finge consultar en su muñeca la hora, pero ésta está desnuda de cualquier tipo de reloj.

—Solo lo dices porque voy ganando— sonrío mientras uno a uno junto los dardos que reposan sobre la mesa de la casa abandonada que se ha convertido en nuestro refugio secreto y ella se cruza de brazos.

—Apenas— suspira —No ha sido una partida justa— yo ruedo los ojos y ella sonríe, pues todos los días tenemos la misma conversación cuando decide que no quiere que el marcador se ensanche más en su contra. —Además debemos ir a la Cosecha pronto— repite el ademán de consultar la hora, pero recae de inmediato que la han despojado del único recuerdo que le quedaba de su madre.

—Podemos volver después de la Cosecha, si tanto te interesa ganar— susurra por lo bajo mientras salimos por la puerta de atrás procurando no encontrar a ningún Agente de Paz en el camino.

—No puedo— volteo para mirarla mientras tiro de su mano para que no se quede atrás. —Papá se enfadará mucho si no vuelvo a casa temprano— su pulso se acelera conforme las palabras brotan de mi garganta, y un segundo después, al voltearme para mirarla, recaigo en la gravedad de lo que he dicho.

Papá no puede enfadarse conmigo porque ya no está aquí. Tampoco mamá, ambos se han ido al igual que los padres de mi amiga y no volverán jamás, ahora somos solo ella y yo y cualquiera podría irse hoy rumbo al Capitolio.

—Lo siento— llevo ambas manos a mi rostro para reprimir un grito pero ella me abraza antes de que me mueva.

—No importa, Muse—sonríe contra mi pelo mientras lo peina con la mano, justo como hacía mamá —Todo está bien— un grupo de pájaros se alejan por los cielos cuando un disparo a lo lejos amenaza con reventar nuestros oídos. Ni siquiera ellos quieren estar aquí un día como hoy, en el que el destino de dos de los nuestros se define para siempre.

Es muy injusto todo. En el Distrito 2 por ejemplo, se dedican a producir armas y entrenar soldados, mientras que el Distrito 8 nuestra industria se encarga de producir textiles. ¿Tiene oportunidad alguno de nosotros de pelear a muerte con alguien que usa un arma desde que gatea? ¿O a quienes el trabajo en el campo se encarga de trabajar sus músculos?

Yo no pedí este castigo, no lo merezco, no fui yo quien disparó contra los Agentes de Paz, ni quien se reveló contra el Capitolio. Las decisiones de los rebeldes deberían traerle consecuencias solo a ellos, pero hoy mi nombre tiene tantas posibilidades de salir a la luz como las que tiene cualquiera.

Mis padres pertenecían al grupo rebelde, pero me gusta pensar que ellos eran de los buenos. Que no asesinaban a inocentes, que no disfrutaban de llevar caos y destrucción a cualquier lugar al que llegasen.

—Mira— dice mi amiga señalando a un grupo de chicas a un par de metros de distancia mientras nos formamos para pasar por el registro de asistencia— Parece que todas se han vestido para impresionar—sonríe burlona, aunque sé que le agradaría tanto como a mí tener algo lindo que usar el día de hoy.

Miro a las chicas con sus vestidos que exponen sus piernas, o con trozos faltantes de tela en el pecho o en la espalda y enmudezco antes de enrojecer, cubriendo mi cuerpo como si fuese la mía la piel que todos pueden mirar.

Un par de chicos altos y rubios pasan a nuestro lado con dos niños que ríen, y la mirada de Penélope es oscurece al recordar a sus padres. Yo también recuerdo a los míos a diario, en especial hoy, que hubiese atesorado un abrazo de mamá o un beso en la frente de parte de papá.

Sin ellos aquí, ninguna de las dos tiene alguien de quien despedirse antes de que inicie la ceremonia, con la promesa de encontrarse luego, ni alguien a quien extrañar en caso de resultar elegido.

Si papá estuviese aquí probablemente diría que debo ser fuerte, sólida como un muro para que ellos no puedan destruirme con facilidad ni pasarme por encima, pero la verdad es que estoy aterrada hasta los huesos para el momento en el que hombres y mujeres del Capitolio saludan a la audiencia con besos fantasmas que nadie tiene la intención de recibir.

—Bienvenidos, Distrito 8— nadie responde, ni siquiera Penélope cuyos ojos se oscurecen al ver en los rostros de las personas del Capitolio las caras de quienes asesinaron a nuestros padres. Temo por un instante que cometa una locura como intentar hacerles daño u ofrecerse voluntaria para ir a los Juegos del Hambre, pero no se mueve ni un centímetro mientras mi mano se aferra a la suya.

—Antes de dar inicio a la Cosecha, tenemos una sorpresa muy especial, traída directamente desde el Capitolio— mi cuerpo se tensa ante la expectativa. Ojalá anuncien que se cancelan los Juegos del Hambre, que todo es una broma y que aquellos que se han llevado para ser ejecutados están en verdad a salvo esperándonos en casa.

Una pantalla se ilumina detrás de su cuerpo, y una voz mecánica resuena en mis oídos mientras mis ojos se deleitan con la imagen de parques, edificios tan altos que alcanzan las nubes y personas felices recorriendo las calles sin temor alguno.

Es el Capitolio, lugar en donde el miedo salió del menú después de salir victoriosos de la guerra, mientras que para nosotros constituye el plato fuerte. El hombre quien aparece después en pantalla es alto, con el cabello encanecido y con una mujer rubia y de aspecto dulce a su izquierda, y una chica que aparenta mi edad a la derecha. Detrás del Presidente, su asistente y un Agente de Paz, demasiado alto para ser considerado humano, miran directo a la cámara, con ojos inyectados de sangre.

—En recordatorio de que ningún distrito es mayor que el Capitolio, y como castigo por la Rebelión durante los Días Oscuros, durante cada año y en esta fecha, de cada distrito se presentará un hombre y una mujer de entre los doce y los dieciocho años como tributo para los Juegos del Hambre, durante la Cosecha— es la misma grabación que trasmitieron al dar el anuncio de los Juegos del Hambre y mi estómago da un vuelco al reconocerla.

—En los mismos, los veinticuatro tributos pelearán a muerte en la Arena de Juegos creada por el Capitolio, de la cual uno solo saldrá con vida, coronándose como Vencedor de los Primeros Juegos del Hambre— La música llega a su punto más alto, mientras revivimos la desolación sentida aquél día en el que la guerra se dio por terminada con este castigo.

—Aquel que se corone como Vencedor recibirá gloria y riqueza por el resto de su vida, y tanto al tributo como a su familia no le faltará nada. Además su distrito recibirá comida de parte del Capitolio durante un año, como obsequio del Presidente por la victoria de sus hijos— La grabación cesa y el hombre del Capitolio sonríe mientras los demás asimilamos la nueva información.

La enorme casa que presenta la grabación no es suficiente para compensar lo que nos harán vivir cada año, tampoco el alimento gratis ni cualquier otra cosa que deseen añadir para pretender que lo que nos hace es más humano en verdad. El día de hoy, un chico y una chica serán seleccionados, pero a mí alrededor todos discuten las múltiples ventajas de la comida gratis.

—La chica que podrá competir en los Juegos del Hambre, y disputarse la corona, el honor y la gloria es— ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo visto sacando un papel de la urna, pero un parpadeo después, lo tiene frente a sus ojos mientras con un vistazo lee el nombre de la persona cuya vida hoy inicia o termina.

—Muselina Gazar— mi nombre se desliza por su garganta haciendo un sonido típico de una serpiente que se dispone a atacar a su presa, pero yo no soy el depredador que salta frente a alguien más débil, soy la presa que se inmoviliza por un segundo antes de reparar en el daño que está a punto de experimentar.

Mis manos tiemblan junto a mis caderas y me siento expuesta, como si llevase uno de los vestidos de las chicas a las que les falta tela en las piernas o el pecho, a pesar de estar cubierta desde el cuello hasta los tobillos.

Penélope se aferra a mi brazo un instante después, cuando se convence de que no se trata de un sueño y que es mi nombre el que ha salido de la urna. Camino con calma hasta el podio, intentando congelar el tiempo en un momento antes de salir elegida, un instante antes de que mis padres murieran.

No lo consigo, y un segundo después estoy de pie frente a todo el Distrito 8 con una diana en la frente, cuyo atacante espero que falle.

**Alcair Bleer, 18 años –Distrito 10**

El movimiento se hace tan natural y rutinario como respirar: recojo la bala caída, la sostengo entre mis dedos solo un segundo, la aviento contra la pared que tengo al frente, la vuelvo a lanzar y el proceso se repite infinidad de veces hasta que se vuelve rítmico. No sé hace cuantas horas he empezado con este juego o cuanto llevo aquí abajo –ni siquiera sé si estoy debajo de algo- pero el aire comienza a faltar y a cada segundo siento que las paredes se cierran a mi alrededor.

Es solo idea mía, si las paredes se estuviesen cerrando hasta aplastarme, eso ya hubiese sucedido hace mucho tiempo, tal vez mientras dormía o la primera vez que me cansé de tirar contra la pared el objeto de latón tan pequeño como el dedo meñique de un recién nacido.

Cierro los ojos y veo el cuerpo de mis padres pendiendo de una viga frente a nuestra casa con una soga anudada a sus cuellos presionándolos con fuerza. Papá a la izquierda, mi hermano en el centro y mamá a la derecha con sus brazos colgando a cada lado de su cuerpo. No estaba aquí para salvarlos, ni siquiera he podido salvarme yo mismo.

Golpeo el techo sin fuerzas y al dejar caer mi brazo, hiero también mi cabeza. Mi cuerpo permanece tumbado y solo hay lugar para enderezar mi cuello. Es como estar enterrado vivo, incluso hace un par de horas he llegado a pensar que estoy muerto, pero el escaso aire continúa llenando mis pulmones y un destello de luz entra por una rendija.

Soy testigo del paso del tiempo porque cuando desperté aquí –con una herida sangrante en la cabeza y completamente desorientado- la luz que se colaba por la abertura era completamente blanca, pero ahora es caliente y tiñe la superficie de amarillo como hace el sol. Escucho gritos distantes y pasos, pero mi prisión no me da más movilidad que aquella necesaria para lanzar y recoger el único recuerdo que me queda de mi padre.

Los pasos parecen cada vez más cercanos y las voces se multiplican sobre mí, no hay duda alguna, estoy debajo de ellos, quien quiera que sean. Con cada paso que se acercan, pequeñas motas de polvo se levantan del suelo en donde mis piernas descansan y se internan en cada orificio de mi cara, primero me ciegan por un instante, después me hacen toser y por último me impiden escuchar que pasa a mi alrededor.

Dejo de escucharlos un segundo antes de que la escotilla sobre mi cabeza se abra y entre aire menos sucio y contaminado que el que respiraba antes. La luz del sol me deja ciego y calienta mi piel, un tono más oscura debido a la inmundicia que hay aquí abajo. No quiero hacerlo, pero cuando me siento libre doy un salto sobre mi cuerpo adolorido y sin siquiera mirar a quienes son mis captores o libertadores, me dejo caer a sus pies.

Recibo una punzada en las costillas como respuesta y la herida en mi cabeza se vuelve a abrir, llenando mi coronilla de sangre viscosa y negruzca. Ellos ríen y no puedo ver más que sus botas relucientes y sus uniformes blancos antes de maldecir en mi fuero interno. Son Agentes de Paz, ellos me han mantenido aquí desde hace quien sabe cuánto tiempo y para qué cosa.

No es difícil de entender, ellos son soldados al servicio del Capitolio, nosotros somos rebeldes, si ellos nos ven nos matan, si nosotros los vemos primero les damos fin en ese instante antes de que puedan alcanzar a reconocernos, pero por alguna extraña razón, ellos me han mantenido con vida después de asesinar a mis padres y a mi hermano.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico? —un hombre se arrodilla a mi lado, justo a la altura de mi cara y pienso en mil y un formas de acabar con él desde esta posición tan desfavorecedora. Tal vez una patada en el estómago logre hacerlo caer en la que ha sido mi prisión, o un golpe en la cabeza le deje lo suficientemente atontado como para escapar, pero es inútil, probablemente no está solo y aunque lo estuviese no llegaría lejos por mi cuenta en este estado.

— ¿Quién eres? —contesto en lugar de lo que se me ha preguntado y escucho risas que parecen provenir de ninguna parte, por el ángulo en el que me encuentro mi cabeza sangra poco pero cada gota que se escapa por el corte parece ser la última que puedo derramar. No sé con qué objeto me la han hecho, solo recuerdo que me han sorprendido por la espalda una vez que volví a casa y después todo se ha vuelto negro.

—Tu nombre—repite el hombre quien no puede ser mucho mayor que yo, no cuenta aún con la mirada atemorizante que poseen los Agentes de Paz más experimentados en sus ojos cuando estos brillan, ni tampoco con esa persuasión que te hace hablar de más. Pocos de los que quedan son mayores que yo, la mayoría ha muerto a manos de los rebeldes y han sido sustituidos por estos chicos quienes creen que sostener un arma los convierte en soldados.

—Alcair— respondo en medio de un suspiro que se lleva buena parte de mi vida consigo —Alcair Bleer —completo recordando que aunque ya no tenga padre ni madre, que aunque la guerra se haya llevado a cualquier persona que amé alguna vez, sigo siendo el hijo de mis padres, sigo siendo un Bleer, el único que queda sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Voy a sacarte de aquí—dice con una sonrisa que parece pintada sobre su rostro. Desconfío, su arma reluce en su funda, brillante y amenazante y yo imagino a cuantos ha matado con ella, aunque para ser justos hago lo mismo cada vez que miro mis manos cubiertas de sangre.

No digo nada aunque por dentro grito. Le digo a mis piernas que huyan de ahí, a la herida en mi cabeza que se cierre antes de dejarme seco por completo, a mis manos que le arrebaten la pistola que permanece en su lugar tentándome, pero no me escuchan, solo me dejan allí tumbado como un niño sin padres que ha perdido el camino de vuelta a casa.

—No te preocupes, chico— dice poniéndose de pie de un salto —Pronto todo esto habrá terminado— sonríe y coloca sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo como un escudo protector para lograr ponerme en pie. Soy más alto que él, pero al intentar caminar mis piernas entumecidas recienten su desuso.

— ¿Qué día es hoy? —cada terminal nerviosa de mi cuerpo me dice que debo tener cuidado, que este hombre no es de fiar y que planea hacerme daño, pero él insiste en acompañarme hasta que mis pies recuerdan como funcionar a la perfección.

—Es el día de la Cosecha— la sonrisa pintada se borra de su rostro mientras veo a plenitud el lugar en el que he estado encerrado, no parece ser una prisión ni un lugar para torturar rebeldes, semeja más bien una casa desprovista de personas, al igual que la mía después de que matasen a todos.

Es el día de la Cosecha, el día del castigo. Tal vez lo merezca yo y todos aquellos que hemos elegido un bando contrario al que ha vencido, pero no todas esas personas que encontramos mientras el Agente de Paz me escolta hasta la plaza hablándome de temas triviales.

— ¿Por qué me ayuda si ustedes me han tenido retenido? —la pregunta es obvia, pero él rie en mi cara en cuanto me decido a pronunciarla en voz alta. Aun así puedo ver como su cuerpo se tensa mientras planea una respuesta y me pregunto qué tan lejos puedo llegar corriendo antes de que me dispare con su arma.

—Deberías aprender a decidir quién es realmente a quien odias, chico— me suelta y yo espero, mirando mis manos llenas de la sangre seca de la última persona que asesiné antes de que dieran conmigo. En este estado no llegaré lejos y aunque logre hacerlo jamás dejarán de buscarme. Me he aliado al grupo que ha resultado perdedor y por eso aquellos que han ganado tienen el derecho a castigarme, yo haría lo mismo si la situación fuese la contraria.

Lo miro a los ojos, quiero que me mire mientras me da fin. Comienzo a contar mentalmente los segundos que pasan antes de que tome su arma y la apunte contra mí, pero el momento jamás llega. El chico, no mayor que yo, se encoje de hombros y sonríe helándome todos los huesos del cuerpo.

—Mucha suerte, Alcair— dice volteando su espalda y reanudando el paso, esta vez solo. Yo lo sigo a una distancia prudencial pues ambos compartimos el mismo destino. La plaza está a pocos metros y una vez que arribamos la chica de casa ya ha sido elegida.

A April Gunn parece que va a darle un ataque en el momento en el que sube cada uno de los peldaños, pretendiendo ser madura, más mayor, más valiente. Ante los ojos de algunos tal vez lo consiga pero yo he visto demasiadas veces esa mirada como para creerla. La chica está aterrada hasta los huesos.

Un grupo de Agentes de Paz me reprenden por haber llegado tarde, me amenazan, me empujan hasta mi lugar después de tomar un poco de mi sangre y cuando respondo a la pregunta de cuál es mi nombre, todos sonríen. Intento localizar al chico que me lo ha preguntado primero, pero la tierra parece habérselo tragado por completo.

Los hombres a mi lado tiemblan de la cabeza a los pies cuando me posiciono entre ellos. Compartimos la misma edad pero ellos se ven débiles y frágiles en comparación a mí. Yo soy un guerrero al igual que los Agentes de Paz que discuten tras mis espaldas, con la salvedad que luchamos para bandos opuestos.

Mi corazón se detiene cuando mis ojos dan con el hombre que me ha rescatado del agujero en el que estaba metido. Él me mira también y no sonríe, simplemente me saluda con su mano derecha desde el podio mientras con la otra le entrega un papel doblado al hombre que acaba de llamar a April Gunn.

El hombre lo lee para sus adentros y mira a su acompañante con un signo de pregunta tatuado en el rostro, pero como es costumbre el Agente de Paz ya se ha volteado sin dar más explicaciones que el polvo que se levanta tras de sí con cada uno de sus pasos.

El papel que le han entregado contiene mi nombre, de eso estoy seguro y por un instante me siento como un tonto. Recuerdo a George Humpton, a Lucian Treynt y a muchos otros tontos cuyos nombres pude haber dicho en lugar del mío, pero cuando el capitolino se acerca sigilosamente a la urna recuerdo que este es mi castigo.

He perdido en la guerra y merezco morir, nadie más debe cargar en su espalda los pecados que yo he acumulado. George y Lucian no tienen la culpa de nada, yo en cambio merezco pagar por lo que he hecho.

—Alcair Bleer— dice el escolta con una sonrisa idéntica a la que April recibió y siento como todos los ojos del Distrito 10 se posan en mi frente, incluida la del Agente de Paz que sonriendo susurra de nuevo "Pronto todo esto habrá terminado".

**Kyleen Falconet, 17 años –Distrito 2**

El Agente de Paz que me señala mi lugar en la fila ni se inmuta al mirar mis manos cubiertas de sangre. Poco le preocupa que la aguja que acaba de introducir en mi dedo mezcle mi sangre con el líquido ajeno que tiñe mis manos de rojo; simplemente sonríe y me desea buena suerte.

Le sonrío igual, revoloteando mis pestañas mientras lo miro a él y al suelo por turnos, antes de retomar el paso. Al voltear me permito fantasear con el impacto que producen los puños de Zeth contra el rostro de este hombre antes de llevarlo a rastras a casa, donde le doy fin después de que me diga todo lo que deseamos saber de los suyos.

Generalmente, después de obtener la información que requerimos del bando opuesto, Zeth me tiende uno de mis cuchillos, y al hacerlo todo se vuelve negro. No reparo en los gritos de los hombres y mujeres que me insultan y me suplican que pare, ni en las palabras de Zeth animándome a continuar; una vez que inicio no soy capaz de parar hasta que sus cuerpos yacen sin vida frente a mí.

Entonces Zeth me dice que he hecho bien, que no podría hacer esto sin mí y me ayuda a limpiar la sangre seca debajo de mis uñas antes de acompañarme de vuelta a mi habitación, donde puedo dormir hasta que el sol marque el inicio de un nuevo día y deba interrogar a otros simpatizantes del Capitolio.

Esta mañana Zeth no estaba detrás de la puerta de mi habitación para cuando el reloj marcó la hora pactada. Tampoco estaba en el sótano esperándome con una libreta para tomar nota de la información ni con mi cuchillo bailando entre sus largos dedos. No había más rastro suyo que el hombre esposado al tubo de hierro en el sótano que comenzaba a despertar.

Al verme de pie delante suyo, sus pupilas se dilataron presa del miedo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y perdió el habla a pesar de que sus gritos al saberse cautivo, fueron los que me despertaron en primer lugar. La casa no huele al desayuno que Zeth prepara para ambos a esta hora del día, es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra dejándome aquí completamente sola.

Normalmente suelo ir despacio con nuestras presas –de Zeth y mías- él dice que le gusta ver el miedo en sus ojos mientras gritan, y que verme actuar es como apreciar una obra de arte, pero hoy todo ha sucedido muy rápido. El hombre esposado a la vara de hierro estaba igual de desorientado que yo sin mi compañero por aquí, así que su fin ha tardado solo un segundo el llegar.

Mi chuchillo cercenó su cuello, manchando mis manos mientras de su boca salía un cordón de sangre que tiñó su uniforme inmaculadamente blanco. Zeth se hubiese enfadado mucho, había acabado con él antes de que nos diera información útil, pero Zeth no estaba aquí, debía encontrarlo.

En la plaza separada entre aquellos quienes proclaman la supremacía del Capitolio y quienes luchamos en su contra durante la Revolución, todas las caras me resultan iguales. A mi lado desfilan otros soldados quienes me reconocen de mis días de entrenamiento en la Academia para Agentes de Paz, pero ninguno de ellos es Zeth, son simples fantasmas cuya presencia no soy capaz de notar si él no está cerca.

La ceremonia da inicio y en mi mente repaso las conversaciones pasadas en busca de algo que haya podido decir que lo hiciera enojar hasta el punto de abandonarme en este lugar. Pienso en Mina, otra de las chicas que nos apoyó durante la Revolución y en su rostro al decir que escuchó decir que Zeth quería pedir mi mano en matrimonio y mi corazón se ensancha.

Pienso en Zeth lavando mis manos en el cuarto de baño, curando las escasas heridas que alguien ha logrado provocarme y repitiendo cuanto me necesita, y me siento culpable por haber dejado que se marchara sin mí. Necesito encontrarlo.

Zeth no se marcharía sin mí, alguien ha debido llevárselo, pero Zeth jamás dejaría que eso pasara… Mi cabeza es un caos, ni siquiera escucho el himno de Panem que resuena por entre la plaza una vez que todos hemos tomado nuestros lugares.

Zeth, Zeth, Zeth. No puedo pensar en nada más que sus cabellos rubios que parecen iluminar la habitación cuando estamos a escasos metros de distancia, en sus ojos claros que brillan divertidos mientras me mira trabajar, o en la sensación que despierta en mi cuerpo cada vez que coloca una mano sobre mi hombro y repite que no podría hacerlo sin mí.

El capitolino sonríe a pesar de que nadie alcanza a verlo, todos están demasiado ocupados tratando de salvar su propio pellejo como para reparar en la presencia del hombre que escarba en busca de la papeleta privilegiada dentro de la urna de cristal. Yo por mi parte, solo puedo pensar en salvar a aquél que me salvó primero.

Las chicas a mi lado parecen darse cuenta un segundo antes que las demás, que al retirar su mano del recipiente el hombre trae consigo un papel doblado a la mitad que abre con paciencia, como si se tratase de un arte como el que según Zeth, descubro cada vez que tengo un arma en la mano.

Zeth, Zeth, Zeth. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¿Estará a salvo? ¿Cómo espera que pueda seguirlo si no conozco el lugar al que se ha ido? Necesito encontrarlo, sin él aquí, temo que pueda perderme a mí misma también.

—Kyleen Falconet— es mi nombre el que llaman pero no suena correcto, no como las veces que Zeth me llama "Ky" antes de decir que me necesita en el sótano, ni cuando me llama por el nombre con el que mis padres me bautizaron cuando finge estar enfadado, ni "Falconet" mientras bromea por las mañanas de un día bueno.

No hay quien llore por mí, ni sufra por mi ausencia de suerte, tampoco yo lo hago, no porque no valga la pena, sino porque si hay alguien en el Distrito 2 que puede ir a los Juegos del Hambre y regresar, esa soy yo. Zeth y yo podemos, pero sin él aquí, tengo que encontrar por mi cuenta el camino de vuelta a casa.

Camino con decisión hasta el lugar en el que me esperan. Reparo en que aún llevo mis manos cubiertas de sangre y con un rápido movimiento las junto como hacía Zeth, termino de secar la sangre y de su presencia en mi piel solo queda un ligero sonrojo.

El hombre se dirige hacia la urna que contiene el nombre de aquel que tendrá que morir para que yo pueda regresar y encontrar a Zeth. Miro las papeletas escapar del agarre de su mano y examino las caras del que podría ser mi competidor. Aquél chico de cabello rojizo entre los de dieciocho, el niño de doce años que me mira como si fuese un fantasma…podría ser cualquiera, a cualquiera acabaría en el acto con tal de regresar a casa con Zeth.

Cuando llaman a Imax, un chico delgado y larguirucho, casi parece demasiado fácil, pero entonces un chico alto y con cabello estilo militar ruge desde su lugar como un león enfurecido, ofreciéndose voluntario. Los ojos de Dominic Mort brillan al saber que ha captado la atención de todos, la mía incluida. Por un momento no pienso en Zeth, solo en el chico de cabello rubio con un sol tatuado en su nuca que acaba de liarlo todo.

Nos obligan a tomarnos de las manos en cuanto él me acompaña en el podio. Su mano derecha sujeta la mía con demasiada fuerza. No me sostiene con la preocupación de hacerme daño, los huesos de mi mano crujen bajo los suyos y sus ojos oscuros perforan los míos, reconociéndome como su rival.

No hay quien aplauda o sonría ante nuestra presentación, y Dominic separa su mano de la mía tan pronto como le es posible, como si quemara bajo su piel o si tuviese yo una enfermedad altamente contagiosa. Desde la posición privilegiada en la que me encuentro busco con desesperación a Zeth, así como los ojos de Dominic se encuentran con los de un hombre mayor con uniforme de Agente de Paz que lo mira complacido, pero yo no logro dar con mi objetivo.

—Hola, cariño—dice una mujer regordeta en el segundo en el que nos llevan lejos de las cámaras y los micrófonos. —Eres un encanto ¿sabes? —sonrío tras la cortina negra que nos separa de los demás habitantes de nuestro distrito, que dormirán en paz esta noche. A mi lado otra mujer acaba de abordar a Dominic quien se retuerce incómodo mientras ella recorre con sus manos su pecho por encima de la camisa.

La cabeza me da vueltas mientras las personas comienzan a rodearnos, nos dicen que podremos despedirnos de nuestra familia y amigos en unos minutos, y que después conoceremos a nuestros mentores quienes son expertos en la batalla y que se encargarán de prepararnos para los Juegos.

"Mentores"

Al repetirla, la palabra quema en mi garganta como si se tratase de la más vil de las maldiciones, Dominic asiente y comienza a hacer preguntas sobre lo que han dicho antes de que iniciara la Cosecha, él se niega a mirarme y un segundo después, yo me olvido de mirarlo a él.

Tendido sobre el suelo, con las rodillas flexionadas, el rostro cubierto de sangre y la camisa hecha jirones; al fin lo encuentro. Sé que es él, no porque reconozca la camisa negra que se pega a su cuerpo debido al sudor y la sangre seca, tampoco por la expresión que adopta su rostro al descubrirme a su lado, sino porque lo reconocería en cualquier parte entre un mar de gente.

—Zeth—mi voz suena carrasposa al salir de mi boca, como si alguien hubiese atravesado mi garganta con un cuchillo. Él se retuerce en el suelo como un animal herido, pero sé que me escucha, lo he encontrado al fin, aún puedo salvarlo.

Los Agentes de Paz a su lado lo sostienen con fuerza por los brazos, haciendo que una expresión de dolor cruce por el rostro de ambos. Uno de los uniformados le pregunta algo a su compañero y ambos niegan con la cabeza con una sonrisa en sus rostros, completamente divertidos.

—Suéltenlo— dos zancadas después estoy frente a ellos quienes se posicionan delante de Zeth para que no pueda alcanzarlos. No llevan cascos que protejan su rostro pero igual no puedo reconocer sus caras. No sé a cuantos de sus compañeros he matado esta semana, ni siquiera recuerdo sus nombres, al mirarlos solo puedo verlos como el obstáculo que me separa de mi salvador.

No lo pienso. Todo se pone negro un instante después, justo como sucede cuando Zeth me llama al sótano en donde los hombres gritan todo lo que saben, intentando comprar así su libertad. Siento calor en mis nudillos que se tiñen de rojo al golpear el rostro de hombre que me sujeta por los brazos, siento su sangre escapar de su cuerpo en cuanto le golpeo la nariz y le aruño las mejillas.

—Kyleen— Zeth me llama, no finge estar enojado como las otras veces que usa mi nombre completo, en su rostro solo hay alivio y yo me siento infinitamente dichosa, sin embargo no suelto al hombre que me sostiene intentando apartarme, solo continuo golpeando toda parte de su cuerpo que esté a mi alcance.

Pequeñas líneas con la forma de mis uñas en su rostro comienzan a sangrar para el momento en el que los demás Agentes de Paz logran derribarme. Mi labio sangra cuando mi rostro impacta el suelo y consiguen inmovilizarme.

—Estúpida— ruge el hombre a quien he golpeado en la nariz y cuyos ojos he intentado sacar de sus cuencas con mis dedos, pero no me golpea más de lo que hizo para defenderse de mi ataque, ni intenta siquiera sacar su arma de la funda en señal de amenaza.

No pueden matarme, ahora soy parte del espectáculo que han querido montar con todos nosotros, lo entienden al mismo tiempo que yo, y guardan sus armas mientras Zeth niega con la cabeza en mi dirección, probablemente repitiendo el insulto del Agente de Paz.

—Kyleen—dice el hombre del Capitolio que nos ha llamado durante la Cosecha. —Veo que ya has conocido a tu mentor— sonríe mirando en dirección al suelo, a la única persona en medio de tantos fantasmas.

**Kristlan Jein-Capitolio**

— ¿No es suficiente asesinar a veintitrés chicos inocentes? —grita Tobiem Pierr desde su silla tambaleante al otro lado de la habitación. Los rostros de los veinticuatro chicos que inaugurarán nuestros juegos están congelados en la pantalla del computador junto con la imagen de sus mentores.

—Ninguna de estas personas es inocente—digo negando con la cabeza mientras recorro los nombres con la mirada. —Amallyant Storth por ejemplo asesinó a más de cincuenta Agentes de Paz que le servían al Capitolio— digo mirando la fotografía de la mujer del Distrito 1. —Y Zeth Irons— digo mirando al hombre malherido— ¡Oh Zeth! Fue difícil de encontrarte, escondido en el Distrito 2 con una chica— sonrío y la mandíbula de Tobiem se tensa.

— ¿Así que solo son asesinatos cuando le afecta a los capitolinos? —sus ojos brillan con odio, se cree muy diferente a mí a pesar de que nos alimentamos de la misma comida y el mismo techo nos protege del caprichoso clima.

—Todos los mentores son líderes rebeldes— le explico —Sus manos no están más limpias que las mías— mira los rostros congelados en la pantalla con más recelo que antes, contemplando los nombres y a los tributos que acompañarán en este viaje.

— ¿A ellos también los mataremos? —con sus dedos índice y pulgar aprieta el puente de su nariz, como he descubierto que hace cuando está bajo mucha tensión. En poco tiempo he llegado a conocer a este hombre, aunque él a mí no me conozca en lo absoluto.

— ¿Crees que somos monstruos? —digo sonriendo y él aprieta sus puños a ambos costados de su cuerpo.

—No vamos a asesinarlos— respondo y él me mira con recelo, previendo el ataque. Quien sabe, tal vez me conozca más de lo que yo creo.

— ¿No? —pregunta como un niño ilusionado.

—No— digo sonriendo —El mentor del tributo ganador quedará en libertad.

— ¿Y los demás? —inspecciona la pantalla, perdiéndose en el semblante serio de Juno Pike, en los músculos de Aaron Mannheim y en la belleza seductora de Clarisse Ottan.

—A los demás ya les quedará mucho tiempo para llevar a un Vencedor de regreso a casa— Tobiem asiente con comprensión. —Aquél tributo que gane sustituye a su mentor en los Juegos del Hambre—su quijada cae al piso y debe aferrarse a su silla para no caer.

— ¿Todo es un juego para ti? —pregunta apretando una vez más el puente de su nariz.

—Ya te lo he dicho —suspiro —En los Juegos del Hambre solo nosotros ganamos.

* * *

**Notas de autor**

**Tan tan tan…Antes que nada quiero pedirles perdón por haber desaparecido así, entre la Universidad y el cansancio no he encontrado tiempo para terminar este capítulo, pero estoy en una especie de "vacaciones" así que prometo escribir mucho estas dos semanas para tener capítulos de reserva.**

**Hoy tengo muchas cosas importantes que decirles, así que por favor continúen leyendo. Primero las preguntas:**

**De estos seis chicos ¿Cuáles son tus tres favoritos?**

**De estos seis chicos que conocieron hoy, ¿Quién tiene una mejor motivación para ganar?**

**Ahora que hemos terminado con las cosechas, elige a tus cinco favoritos.**

**Si tuvieras que elegir una canción representativa para tu tributo, ¿cuál sería? Ejemplo: para Gessa Larkeen (Daños Colaterales) es Creep de Radiohead.**

**Avisos**

**En el blog ya están las fotografías de los mentores, de los game-makers y una sorpresa que ha enviado para nosotros Genee, mamá de nuestra Serica Meester, así que pueden ir a verlos después de comentar el capítulo.**

**¿Recuerdan la sorpresa de la que les hable? Bueno, en caso de que no, concursan aquellos que hayan comentado TODOS los capítulos, hasta el día de hoy esos serían los papás de: Yanik, Serica, Kyleen, Dominic, Naya, Argo, Dylan, Liss, Erix, Nyx, Bastian, Andrew, Deméter, Deren, April, Amelia, Brett e Ylana. Los demás pueden ponerse al día en estos días, en el siguiente capítulo posteo la lista oficial.**

**Cumpleaños: ¡Feliz cumpleaños a Dylan, del Distrito 5 e hijo de Dissi22 quien cumplió años el 2 de abril! Y ¡Feliz cumpleaños a Genee, mamá de Serica del distrito 1 quien cumplió años el 29 de marzo! Besos a ambos**

**Eso sería todo, recuerden pasar por el blog! Besos, G.**


End file.
